


Being overprotective

by Nana_yv



Series: Morning routines and being overprotective [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Miya Atsumu, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, AtsuHina, Baby Names, Caring, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Future, Graphic Description of Birth Tagged In The Story, Graphic description of birth, Happy Ending, Honeymoon Flashbacks, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, New Baby On Board, Non-Penetrative Sex, OC Kiara nurse, OC Yuito Takeda, OC twins, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective, Pain, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Proud Mommy, Rimming, Rutting, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Takeda Ittetsu mention, Time Skips, Timeskips, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weekly Timeskips, a story no one asked for but I had to write too, bonus chapters, heat - Freeform, no beta we die like men, proud daddy, restrooms are scary to go to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 75,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_yv/pseuds/Nana_yv
Summary: Warning:mention of a pregnant Shoyo and an overprotective Atsumuand restrooms are scary...we know that.ABO spin-off to “About morning routines and surprise attacks”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Morning routines and being overprotective [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811104
Comments: 151
Kudos: 1265





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure if the fandom is ready for omegaverse yet, but this was on my mind and I couldn’t help writing it. 
> 
> Please go easy on me and I hope some of you will enjoy reading this. 
> 
> you can find me on twitter: @yv_nana
> 
> <3

32nd week

There was nothing dangerous about this entire situation but because somebody couldn’t have kept his mouth shut in the past, Shoyo now had a hand full dealing with this ever since Atsumu heard of it.

Resting his hand on his rounded belly, he let out a sigh. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate it, but this was getting ridiculous.

Shoyo was 8th month pregnant and ever since Atsumu and he found out, Atsumu got way more overprotective of him than ever before.

“Atsumu-san, you do realise that I could literally scream here now and I had lots of people come rushing to me to help if anything were to happen.”

He said flat trying to ignore the bunch of people already staring at them for a while now, but Atsumu had other priorities.

“No, I said I will take care of you. In health and in sickness. I am not stepping down on my words.”

Throwing his head back in his neck, only to regret it right afterwards since it caused him to feel a sting from his spine up to his neck. Carrying twins was surely not easy. In the back of his mind Shoyo had been admiring Atsumu’s and Osamu’s mum nonstop. How could she do it. Shoyo had no idea. Rubbing his belly as he felt their little ones kick as if they were trying to comfort him, although giving him a little more of a tough time, but he was used to that by now, he rolled his eyes.

“Atsumu, this is silly. Nothing is going to happen. Just wait here and let me go. Or do you see anyone scary? I will be fine.”

He assured him but Atsumu wouldn’t budge.

“No can do, this is a dangerous situation for you. I know that.”

The only dangerous situation would come if he had to keep up this conversation for a minute longer. So, he tried out a different attempt.

“Okay then, what about your game? You promised you would work twice as hard for the both of us while I sit out. Shouldn’t you be warming up by now? I will be fine.” _Not much longer if you keep this up Atsumu-baka._ He added in his mind.

Shoyo could swear he had seen Atsumu’s brow twitch almost having him catch on but Atsumu was more insistent than he thought.

“Shoyo, I am glad you are fine, but I don’t trust this situation. Please.” He got closer softly caressing his belly, feeling their babies gently bump into his palm though his skin and the fabric of Shoyo’s clothes.

Unable to hold out much longer and since it was futile to change his mind, Shoyo gave in. It was easier to convince a wall to fall apart than to get Atsumu to step aside when he was determined to push his ideals on others.

“Alright I got it, but you ain’t coming inside with me. You can wait here. Got it?”

Wanting to open his mouth to counter back, when Shoyo already lifted up one of his hands from his belly to make him hold it, Atsumu nodded his head, stepping away from the restroom entrance.

“Are you sure you will be okay? You don’t want me to come with you.”

Instead of getting a reply Shoyo just gave him a soft glare showing him to not push things any further than that.

Not only did they already cause a huge scene for the others who were also just wanting to use the restroom but for the entire people on the venue just wanting to see the game and not some silly argument, they had been the centre of their attention.

When the media first was informed of Shoyo’s pregnancy they were already going nuts. Worse when they heard they were having twins, but thanks to Atsumu’s way of causing a scene at the weirdest occasions, they always made it on the cover of the latest sports celebrity magazines.

While finally being able to head into the restroom, Shoyo couldn’t help but think about how much he missed the times when he would just run into other players. No matter how scary it was back then, it was at least not as embarrassing than situations like this.

But desperate all that, he couldn’t help but chuckle tenderly, rubbing his belly, his wedding ring glistening on his ringfinger. Whispering to the big round bump, secretly admiring Atsumu.

“This is a little secret between us, but your daddy sure is amazing...I can’t wait for you two to meet him.” Smiling softly, he got another firm kick before leaving into the bathroom stall.

Outside Atsumu was sneezing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please check out the tags! 
> 
> thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> It has been a while, hasn’t it?  
> Today I am happy to announce you that the huge mass update is finally up! I decided to finish all my Atsuhina fanfictions after I posted my last update and with everything going on in the world, I think it was a good idea I decided to do that.  
> While we are facing such a difficult time with the covid-19 crisis, I wanted you all to have something that will distract you, calm you down and or keep you busy.   
> My country is currently taking a lot of measurements to prevent the virus from spreading within the country and for outside the country, therefore I am trying to stay at home for most of the times. I am not yet in quarantine, but we don’t know what will happen in the next days, weeks, months.   
> I want to spread some positivity with those updates. No matter in what situation you are. If you are in quarantine, scared to go out, have to stay in the hospital, are bored or just love Atsuhina and are in a safe spot, everyone I hope you are well. Stay healthy. Take care of yourself and your family and friends and even the people around you.   
> Please make sure to follow the guidelines your individual countries tell you to do. Watch the news at least once a day. Wash your hands more often than you usually do and be conscious.   
> We, humankind, are facing a really difficult time and everyone of us can help to not increase the damage any further.  
> Everyone I hope you can enjoy those updates and stay safe! 
> 
> Please enjoy reading! 
> 
> If you have questions or asks you can find me on twitter at @yv_nana!

2nd August

It had been about two weeks since they came back from their honeymoon in Rio. Because of Shoyo’s Brazilin friends not being able to attend their wedding, Atsumu surprised Shoyo with their honeymoon trip to Rio on his birthday. Having it planned out with their coach as well as with the dean from their college, he was able to get a week off from their classes and practice to enjoy some alone time with each other.

Shoyo had been moved to tears on his birthday when he opened the envelope with the plane tickets. Atsumu had brought them to their bed together with a breakfast in bed. Maybe Shoyo was a little too excited, since they didn’t get to leave the bed for the entire day after he opened that gift.

Initially they decided to not go on a honeymoon because they agreed to pay more attention to volleyball, but thanks to Atsumu’s skill to negotiate with the higher ups, the surprise had been a success.

Shoyo needed the time out and Atsumu did as well; enjoying the heat, the sun, getting to meet his friends, eating delicious food and having Atsumu experience all this together with him was heaven.

He was overwhelmed with happiness. Shoyo thought getting married and becoming mates would have been already bliss, but Atsumu was a genius when it came to surprise Shoyo and make him feel even more loved.

Without downplaying anything, their seven days in Rio had been amazing, but as much as they loved their honeymoon, they had to head back to their life in Tokyo.

While the first week after their arrival back in Japan, had been a little stressful for Shoyo, since it seemed he had caught a bug, having to deal with nausea for the following days after they came back from Rio, he was now feeling a lot better and could finally join the practice again.

He had blamed the salat he ate on the plane for his sickness, thinking of this as the only logical option. And although Atsumu ate it too and showed no signs, he was certain that it must have been the salat.

But after a few days of rest and his nausea subsiding, he felt a lot better and glad to finally pick up playing again.

* * *

Today was the first day in a while, that Shoyo made it to the gym. Although he wasn’t in top form.

Somehow, he seemed to be more off balance than he thought. He did think it was because he was staying in bed for the past couple of days, but after stumbling for the fifth time already whenever Atsumu tossed to him, or ending up missing to receive the ball, it became worrisome. He was either too slow or too fast to get it.

Their teammates thought that Atsumu would be nicer to Shoyo now that they were married, but it had been the exact opposite. He seemed to go even harder on Shoyo than on any other of their teammates.

“Shoyo-kun, don’t you think you are taking it too easy today? My tosses are perfect today, you should be able to hit them? No?”

Calm and smiling, but sounding harsher than he intended to, Atsumu glared at him, and even if it may seem like a couple fight to others, Shoyo was used to him to talk like that, at least when they were on the court.

They may be in love with each other, but for the both of them they knew that it would never interfere with their way of playing. On the court they were teammates, pulling on the same string. They wanted their team to succeed. Feelings and private matters had no say when it came to playing volleyball.

Frowning, Shoyo got up from the floor after having tripped again, he clicked his tongue.

“Once more! I am just...I can’t get my balance right today. I am sorry.”

Shugo and Adriah already exchanging glances for a while, were having a hard time to watch them. It wasn’t that they haven’t been used to one or the other player having a bad day, but for someone like Shoyo to face difficulty in a practice match they had a billion times already, seemed more than off.

But while the others worried about Shoyo, they could count on Kotaro to lift the mood, when he laughed loudly, his voice echoing through the halls.

“Don’t let Atsumu’s word bother you, Shoyo-kun. I bet it is his fault you are off balance.” Grinning at him, he lifted his eyebrow turning his head to Atsumu.

“Am I right, Miya-san? I am sure you had kept him up all night yesterday.”

Those sorts of jokes were already the usual, but it was still always embarrassing whenever he began to tease about this.

Blushing furiously, Shoyo faced the floor, trying to avoid letting his embarrassment show, when Atsumu countered back.

“Bok-kun, stop it. This has nothing to do with it.” Atsumu glared at him, knowing that he hasn’t touched Shoyo for almost over a week, due to him feeling sick.

Wanting to avoid this turning into a serious argument, Shugo stepped in between them, lifting his hand to show them to calm down.

“Guys, this won’t get us anywhere. Let’s take a time out for now.” He suggested turning to their coach, who was more than relieved for the suggestion, noticing the tension starting to heat up as well.

“Everyone, practice a round of dives.” Shugo directed to his teammates, before turning back to Shoyo.

“Except for you, Shoyo-kun and Atsumu-kun.” Brushing though his hair, he let out a deep sigh.

“Did you see a doctor? While you were sick? Maybe you are still not completely recovered, and you are missing out on something regarding your body. For sure I am no longer watching you struggle like this any longer.”

Shoyo shook his head, he thought seeing a doctor when he knew he just had something bad to eat was pointless.

But if Shugo requested something, it wasn’t a suggestion, but a demand and his words were final.

“Alright, then I want you Atsumu to take him to the hospital. Get him checked and if he is fine, then you can come back to practice, if he is not, then he will sit out until he is completely recovered.” He explained, now smiling warmly but obviously concerned. “I rather have to relinquish of you Shoyo, than seeing you get hurt attempting to hit Atsumu’s tosses or any other ball. Understood?”

Nodding half-heartedly, and less thrilled about it, Atsumu and Shoyo got changed to head to the hospital, leaving todays practice early.

While sitting in the car to head to the hospital, Atsumu felt bad about the way he spoke to Shoyo, having the need to explain himself, he turned to Shoyo, but making sure to pay full attention to the streets, driving.

“Sho-chan?... You know why I got mad at you today...right?”

No reply.

Atsumu thought he really messed up now, when he tried again.

“You see, I know what you are capable off, so I thought you were not taking it serious today, that’s why I got mad. I am sorry for getting angry at you. I don’t want to fight with you.”

Finally, in the corner of his eyes, he saw Shoyo turn his head towards him. Sighing, Shoyo reached for Atsumu’s hand on the shifter, his wedding ring glistening in the sunlight. He intertwined their fingers together, smiling when he felt Atsumu squeeze him gently.

“We weren’t fighting. And I am not bothered by you getting mad at me. I know why you did. If it wouldn’t have been weird, I would have yelled at myself for not hitting your tosses today.” He chuckled a little. “In fact, I was yelling at myself in my mind the whole time.” He confessed, getting Atsumu laugh again, lifting up Shoyo’s hand, holding it to his lips to kiss his ringfinger.

“I am sorry. Even without Shugo-san telling us, I should have taken you to the hospital.”

The guilt starting to let his heart become heavy, Atsumu held on to Shoyo’s hand, letting it rest in his lap, while driving the car onehanded.

“I am a lousy husband and a terrible alpha.” Frowning now at him, Shoyo tilted his head forward, trying to get into Atsumu’s vision without him having to take his eyes away from the road, shaking his head.

“You are not a lousy husband and definitely not a terrible alpha. I should have suggested going to the hospital myself. I just didn’t expect to struggle like this today. But I get checked and then we know more. Alright? So, no more self-accusations.”

Even if it was only from the corner of his eye but seeing Shoyo’s smile, it was enough to get Atsumu to calm down, driving them to hospital.

* * *

1 hour later

Although outside had been an awfully hot day, inside the hospital was pleasantly cool. Maybe even a little chilly, but at least that way their waiting for the examination results was bearably.

To their surprise, once they got to the hospital, Shoyo was examined right way, but waiting for the results took a while.

Getting slightly nervous, Atsumu patted Shoyo’s knee, giving him a little bit of calmness through the soft touch, when his name was called out.

“Miya Shoyo, please come to room 112.”

A voice through the loudspeaker called for him. Although he should be used to it by now, but hearing another surname now felt still a little weird. He had no problem accepting Atsumu’s family name but getting used to it would still take some more time, especially since most of his close friends, still insisted on calling him Hinata. Not that Atsumu or Shoyo would mind that.

Getting up, feeling uneasy, Shoyo held on to Atsumu’s hand, hearing him whisper into his ear.

“I am right here.”

Assured to have him with him, he knocked on the door, when a young but kind voice replied to them.

“It’s open, please come in.”

Opening the door, Shoyo and Atsumu were surprised to see another doctor than the one who examined him, sitting behind a big table.

Her black hair was wrapped into a tight lower bun, except for a few hair wisps, falling into her face, cupping it in an effortless way. Warm dark brown eyes were smiling at them as Atsumu shut the door behind them.

Bowing politely, she offered them to sit down, when they exchanged a confused glance. Turning to her, when somehow, Shoyo thought she looked familiar, he asked shyly.

“Uhm...I am sorry, but what happened to the doctor who I was with before?”

Holding on to Atsumu’s hand to seek calmness, Shoyo’s body tensed. If they had to change doctors, after his examination then there must have been something wrong with him. And if it was, then he thought it might as well have been something bad.

Suddenly feeling like throwing up, his stomach clenched, trying to stay calm, when the black-haired woman began to explain.

“I will come to that in a minute. First of all, my name is Takeda Yuito and it is a pleasure to meet you.”

Jerking up at that name, Shoyo frowned when he remembered of whom she reminded him.

“Takeda-sensei? Could it be you have a relative that is a teacher? At a high school?”

Looking confused now, she nodded her head. “Yes, I do. My younger brother is a teacher, why?”

Sighing, Shoyo smiled at her. “Takeda-sensei, I mean your brother, he was the high school advisor of our volleyball club. I never knew he had a sister.”

Smiling fondly, she seemed to feel happy to hear about her brother. “Oh, how convenient! Well then...because I assume it would be a little weird for you to call me Takeda-sensei as well. Shall we go with Yuito-sensei then?”

Hearing that for the first time, since surprisingly they never talked about Takeda-sensei that much, Atsumu felt a little left out, watching them chat, feeling uneasy.

Not wanting to interrupt them, but still curious as of what is going on with Shoyo, he cleaned his throat. Interrupting them in the least impolite way he could think of.

“Sorry, to interrupt your conversation, but why are we seeing you now, Yuito-sensei? Is the doctor from before busy?”

Turning to him, Shoyo looked at her then again too with the same questionable look, when she met their concerned faces with a smile.

“Right, I am sorry. I didn’t expect to ever meet an ex-student from my brother here. Let me explain. So, the reason why the previous doctor asked me to see you, is because I am familiar with what you are having right now and he thought it would be easier for you to see me right away - to ask questions - instead of having him answer them when it wasn’t his speciality.”

More vague explanations that neither of them seemed to help to get rid of the unease building up in them, Atsumu could no longer stand it.

“Yuito-sensei, please?” He lifted his eyebrows, lowering his head to look at her maybe too intimidating, when she turned the screen of her computer their way.

Showing them a very blurry picture that seemed to be an ultrasound, Shoyo’s heart fell. If she can already show him pictures, it means that he must have had something bad.

Already thinking of all sorts of things, he clutched Atsumu’s hand tighter, his thoughts were interrupted by her words, followed by her guiding with the back of her pen on the screen.

“You see those two little things here. In the middle. The black dots?” Atsumu and Shoyo nodded when her next words made their hearts skip a beat.

“They are your babies. You are about six to seven weeks pregnant, Shoyo-san. Congratulations.”

Immediately dropping his hand down to his belly, he cupped his flat abs with the palm of his hand, when he turned to Atsumu and then back to Yuito.

His lips trembling, he was in disbelieve.

“How?” He whispered, frowning at the news. “We...we always used protection and ...and...” But then his face froze. They did not. Not always. Not on his birthday. Exactly six weeks ago from now.

Beating him to it, Atsumu was quicker to catch up. “We didn’t use any on your birthday.”

Staring into Yuito’s brown eyes, they were in shock. This was not planed, and it was certainly not expected. They always made sure to use protection, but in the heat of that day and the excitement, they totally overlooked it. Once. Twice. Shoyo stopped counting when his face began to burn from embarrassment. Of course, that could have happened. They were unable to stop themselves that day.

He wasn’t naïve enough to not know that having sex between an omega and an alpha lead to getting pregnant. Especially if it was with your mate and you didn’t use protection and gone at it countless of times. This was a natural outcome.

No matter how hard it was for him to get it, there were two tiny dots in his belly, and they were growing for the past six weeks. Causing him to feel sick. Shoyo shut his eyes, wanting to sigh, when another realisation hit him.

Opening his eyes wide, he looked at Yuito. Clutching the fabric above his stomach tight.

“Two...you said two? That means...you mean...”

Shoyo eyes turned to Atsumu when Yuito’s pen, pointing on the screen took back his attention.

“Yes, they are twins. Although if you would have come earlier, we wouldn’t be able to tell you, but since you are at your 6th week, it is safe to say now, that you will have twins.”

Atsumu’s heart began to beat faster. Unable to utter a word just yet, Shoyo slid closer to the screen with the chair.

“Twins.”

He muttered when Yuito chuckled. “It is not so uncommon, but it is lightly to happen when another family member had twins or is a twin. Shoyo-san are you a twin perhaps?”

Shaking his head, Atsumu finally managed to speak.

“I... I am the twin...my brother...we are twins.”

Nodding to his reply, Yuito explained further.

“Well, then there was a chance of 25% that you would get twins as well.”

Slowly able to process what was going on, Shoyo turned to Atsumu, holding on to his still non-existent belly.

“We...we are getting twins...Atsumu...I am... I am pregnant.”

And just like that, Atsumu was pulled away from his frozen state, when he met Shoyo’s genuine smile. Beaming at him with so much happiness, that it made his chest ache.

He was pregnant. Shoyo was carrying his babies underneath his heart. They were going to be parents.

Feeling how his lips began to mirror Shoyo’s expression, Atsumu had pulled Shoyo into his arms. Hugging tight.

“That explains why you were feeling so sick these days. Why you had issues with your balance. Geez, I am sorry Shoyo for yelling at you, I had no idea.”

Shaking his head in his embrace, Shoyo held him closer. “No, I am sorry... I had no idea either...I... Atsumu, I am so happy.”

Chuckling, Atsumu kissed Shoyo’s shoulder, for the moment forgetting that they weren’t alone, while Yuito watched them.

“Me too, I am really really happy. I didn’t expect it to happen so early, but I am sure we will be alright. Right?”

Atsumu nodded, pulling back to cup his face in his palms.

“Yes, of course we will! Oh my god, I am actually too excited right now.” He admitted cutely kissing Shoyo on his lips, lingering against him a little too long when Shoyo interrupted the kiss, turning back to Yuito, remembering that they weren’t alone.

Blushing faintly, he bowed his head shyly, glancing over to Atsumu, who seemed to have also forgotten her presence, bowing his head as well, looking as if they were just scolded by the headmistress.

Giggling, having seen, in the past years of her job, so many different reactions of parents hearing that they will have a child, she could never get tired of seeing a couple get excited about it after their first shock had subsided.

“It is alright, I am happy to see you excited. But since this will be your first pregnancy, I want to talk to you about a few things.”

Shoyo and Atsumu gave her their undivided attention, looking at her while holding their hands again.

“Shoyo-san, you told my colleague that you felt off balance during your volleyball practice today. You are a professional player, right?”

Shoyo nodded. “Yes, Atsumu and I are both at the same team.”

She nodded her head, looking into her notes, regarding his records of any previous injuries, before she lifted her head again.

“Well I now for a professional player like you this will be a shock to hear, but I need to address this issue.” Her voice turned serious, when she folded her hands, resting on the surface of her desk.

“As you may already know, but I have to ask you from now on to reduce your work out routines as well as to refrain from playing volleyball. While I know that not every move at volleyball may be dangerous for your pregnancy, and working out during pregnancy is even recommended, especially since your body is used to it, but engaging in an actual match or jumping and having the risk of falling on the floor, are too dangerous for you and the babies growing in your belly. Therefore, you should consider going on hiatus until the babies are born and your body recovered completely. The sooner the better. It is common that the first three months of pregnancy that those are the ones where the mother should be the most careful.”

Yuito was right, it hurt to hear her say that, but to Shoyo’s surprise, taking into consideration how much he loved volleyball, it wasn’t a shock. His body was now changing and as much as he knew he would miss playing volleyball, he knew he could come back to it once the babies were born. Their safety was what mattered now, and that was crystal clear. The only thing that scared him was Atsumu’s thoughts to him having to sit out and how he would explain it to his coach.

Shoyo was still young and his career was by far only just starting but would Atsumu be alright with that as well. If he were to have the babies, a lot of thing would change. Not just with volleyball, but with everything else too. Their entire life would change. Was Atsumu ready to give up what they had now, for them?

Suddenly Shoyo got anxious. They were mid twenty. Although they were no longer kids, but they were still young to become parents. Would they be okay? Shoyo’s thoughts wandered off but before they could go to a place far away into the darkness, Atsumu hand squeezed his and his voice pulled him back to his side.

“If we talk to our coach, I am sure that you can get the time off. It may be a little difficult to find a player to replace you, but we have great teammates. Although no one is like you Shoyo, but I am sure our team would be alright. I will talk to Shugo and the coach today. So, don’t be anxious. We got this. Our life will change now, but it doesn’t matter if it changes now or in two or five years from here. It made no difference. We are just a little early. That’s all.”

Atsumu comforted Shoyo and before he could hold back the tears running down his cheeks, he already started to cry. Dabbing them away shyly.

“Ah...geez...why are you such a smooth talker... Everything sounds so easy coming from you.”

Chuckling, Atsumu lifted his hand to wipe away some more tears running down his cheek, tilting his head. “We are in this together.”

Shoyo nodded. _Atsumu is really amazing_. He thought, when Yuito handed him a box of tissues. Taking out a few, he dried his tears before Yuito told them about some more facts they need to know.

How Shoyo would give birth as a male omega. That he is capable to give birth just like females do, except that for a male omega the disposition is slightly different, therefore she explains that caesarean are more common among male omegas, only to have him interrupt to assure her that he does insist on giving normal birth if he can, because he heard how much stress it gives to the babies, desperate knowing there wouldn’t be any issues for the children later on in their lives.

After having discussed that, Yuito had handed them some more brochures, asking them to read through them if they had any other questions so that when they meet again, in two weeks from now for their next appointment, they could ask her about it.

Before they left, she printed out their ultrasound picture of the two tiny black dots and handed it to them, only to get them to stare at for a while before they got up to leave.

Since they heard it was too early for them to hear the babies’ heartbeat yet, Shoyo and Atsumu couldn’t wait for the next two weeks to pass by fast.

* * *

Back home in their apartment, Atsumu couldn’t even catch up on Shoyo watching him take off his clothes to rush to their bathroom mirror to check his belly holding the ultrasound photo tight in his hand.

It was still flat, and his abs were still clearly visible, but desperate those, now that he was aware of it, he felt the spot underneath his navel feeling a little harder than it was supposed to.

Standing there only in his underwear and socks, Shoyo turned from one side to another, staring at it with a bright smile on his lips when Atsumu walked in, leaning against the door frame, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Without saying anything he looked at Shoyo.

His toned muscles, giving his slender build just the right amount of cushion. His slim neck and fine spin, down to his beautiful butt and forward to his belly. Atsumu devoured every inch of his body. Halting seeing Shoyo’s elegant fingers cup his flat belly while holding on to the ultrasound picture, he pushed himself away from the door to walk next to him. Hugging him from behind, he kissed his naked shoulder.

“Shoyo, thank you. For carrying my babies and making me the happiest man on earth.” He whispered against his nape, getting Shoyo to tilt his head into the sensation, snuggling against him.

“This makes us two. Although, I am a little scared, and honestly having to give up on volleyball for the time being scares me, but I am more than ready if it means for them to grow well.”

He replied, looking at the black and white picture in his hands, their wedding rings glistening in the bathroom lights when Atsumu cupped his hand around Shoyo’s.

“I am scared too, but more than scared I am excited. I just...” He frowned hiding his face into Shoyo’s fluffy hair. “I love you so much and now that you are pregnant...I don’t want you think that I loved you less before, but now I feel like I love you two times more strongly than before. It is as if the two dots inside you made my love grow. I can’t explain it... I am just-“

Interrupted by Shoyo’s lips kissing him, Atsumu couldn’t finish his sentence. Standing on his tiptoes, Shoyo tilted his head back to pull Atsumu down.

“I know. I am the same...you don’t have to explain. I feel the same way.”

Shoyo whispered, making Atsumu sigh against his lips, meeting him into another little too hungry kiss, before he restrained himself, panting against his skin.

“Can we take a bath together? I don’t want to let go of you now.”

Humming in agreement, Shoyo helped Atsumu take of his clothes while they let the bathtub get filled with warm water, before he helped Shoyo with his underwear and socks, to get into the warmth. 

* * *

8 weeks

Telling everyone who needed to know wasn’t as scary as they thought it would have been. While their teammates took it quite well, although they were disappointed to play without Shoyo, they gave him their support after they saw the ultrasound photo.

Shoyo was amazed to see how everyone was immediately captivated by their babies although it was nothing more than two small dots on a blurry looking background in black and white.

It was fascinating and at the same time, Shoyo was grateful for having such great partners, who supported him and Atsumu. Although they told Atsumu to work twice as hard while Shoyo had to sit out. Which he obviously agreed on.

Oliver, who seemed even more excited about Shoyo’s pregnancy than all the others together, assured Shoyo, he will keep his spot free, for when he comes back, only to have Shoyo almost again starting to cry, when he told him he wouldn’t lose to him once he had the babies. Sealing that promise off with a handshake.

They also agreed together with their coach that they didn’t want the media to know the reason for him sitting out just yet as well. Not because waiting would have changed anything regarding the team, but Atsumu, after he had read all the brochures Yuito handed him, demanded that stress at the early weeks of pregnancy was bad, so he wanted to avoid that for Shoyo’s sake.

Therefore, informing the media and announcing his pregnancy, should be postponed until he was at a safer stage, just to assure him not getting worn out by the paparazzi and interviews.

Explaining Shoyo’s pregnancy to their family and friends, had been a little more difficult. While Atsumu had Osamu nag at him about the importance of protection for the first ten minutes, of their call, he soon had changed his mind getting at least just as excited to become an uncle as Atsumu was becoming a father. Which was assuring to know, because Osamu’s opinion, although it wasn’t obvious to others, but it mattered a lot to Atsumu and only towards Shoyo, he would admit that.

Natsu was even easier. She immediately told Shoyo that she wished him to get at least one baby girl. She had always wanted a younger sister, but that never happened, so now she hoped for Shoyo to do that for her. Not that he had any influence on that, but he himself thought a girl would be cute.

As for their parents, they were immediately delighted to hear about the good news, both of them wanting to bring up the issue of grandchildren one of these days anyway, since it was already over a month later after their wedding. They wished to have grandchildren and they would want to see them sooner than later. Something to do with them not getting any younger, Atsumu’s father had insisted on.

After most of their friends had been just as excited to hear about Shoyo’s pregnancy, there were only two more left to tell about.

Tobio and Kenma.

While Tobio acted as if it didn’t concern him at all and he reacted as non-impressed as Shoyo expected him to, Kenma was a little more difficult.

Not that he wasn’t happy for him like Pedro was, but Kenma wouldn’t hold back on pointing out all the difficulties Shoyo would have to face once he’d considered going back to professional playing.

In the end their call had ended with Kenma finally congratulating him, but having Shoyo cry on the bed, having to get Atsumu to comfort him, because Shoyo was having a slight mental break down although he should avoid any form of stress. But what made his condition worse, was that Shoyo knew that Kenma was right.

Not that Atsumu didn’t want to call Kenma back to give him a hearing, but he knew too that he was right. And as much as the truth hurt, it was a fact neither of them could ignore.

Shoyo wouldn’t just give birth one day and go back to playing the next. He would have to let his body heal, then adjust to working out again. To find his balance and get back his stamina. Work on his jumps and receives. Although he knew his body wouldn’t forget those things, his muscles would though, and getting them to remember what he was capable of, was what would take a lot of time and effort.

And that was what Kenma pointed out and what made him cry. He was happy and excited to be pregnant, and ready to deal with everything that would come ahead of him from now, but it didn’t mean it didn’t affect him.

Having spent the next few hours to calm down his pregnant, frustrated and probably influenced by hormones mate, Atsumu somehow managed to get Shoyo to stop crying.

Soothing him to sleep with pillow talks and hugs, Shoyo could finally relax after he cried his eyes out. Both exhausted and tried, they just fell asleep on the bed with their day clothes on. Not the most comfortable thing to do.

Fortunately, the next day got him excited again and it remembered him of the reason why all this was so worth it.

He would hear their babies’ heartbeat for the first time.

Driving to the hospital for the ultrasound, Shoyo had read through some articles on his phone, picking out the most important information’s to share with Atsumu as he tried to hide his excitement. Bumping up and down on his seat.

* * *

Once they arrived at the hospital they headed to the same floor and room to which they went to the last time. Having been told by a nurse to get changed into the gown hanging in the changing room, Shoyo left Atsumu alone for a moment to change. 

By the time he was done, Yuito had already prepared everything necessary for the examination, greeting him with a bright smile.

Bowing politely, he walked over to the lounge to lay down, reaching for Atsumu’s hand to hold on to when Yuito explained the steps to him.

“Alright, I gonna pull up your gown then you will feel a cold gel on your tummy. I am sorry for that in advance, but I need so I can scan your belly and look for your little twins.”

Glancing at Atsumu, Shoyo nodded before turning back to Yuito.

The gel did feel cold, but it wasn’t bad, what felt odd was the transducer smearing it across his stomach. Watching her closely, Shoyo didn’t look away, as she moved it around until she smiled and held the want in place.

Turning to Atsumu and Shoyo, she beamed. “There they are.”

She pointed to her display while moving the transducer again. “These two are your twins.”

Squeezing Atsumu’s hand, Shoyo bit back his tears, not taking his eyes away from the screen. Not that Atsumu could either.

Staring at the small dots, Shoyo’s lips trembled. “How...how tall are they?”

Yuito turned to him meeting two pairs of curious eyes and had to hold back not laughing back at them when she seemed to think of something that would match their size and ease it to get them to relate to that.

“Hmm...I think a raspberry would be a good example. They are still very tiny, but they are developing now with each week. But now, they are two little raspberries growing really well.”

By the thought of that, Shoyo’s mother instinct was called, wanting to protect those two berries at all costs. Talking to Atsumu, he kept his eyes on the monitor. “They are berries.”

Chuckling Atsumu bend down to kiss Shoyo’s head. “They are. Although they don’t really look like some.”

Glaring at him cutely, Shoyo didn’t get to argue back at him, when Yuito turned on their heartbeats.

Suddenly hearing two clean heartbeats, faint and nothing more than a soft fluttering, Shoyo’s heart skipped a beat.

Now it was real. There were two babies inside his belly and their tiny hearts were already beating. It was amazing. Feeling something wet fall down his cheeks, he reached for his eyes to wipe it away, when he noticed that it wasn’t his tears.

Instead, Atsumu was crying above him, too moved to hear them, that his tears just kept falling down. Infected but Atsumu, Shoyo started to cry now again too, reaching up to pull Atsumu’s face closer, he gave him a wet kiss, salty from their tears.

“They have a heartbeat...our berries have a heartbeat.” Shoyo repeated, when Atsumu kissed him again, nodding into their kiss.

Finishing up the examination, Yuito let the echo sound remain for a while longer, giving them more time to hear them when she suggested them a special service.

“If you like, I can get a recording of the first echo sound. We hand out USB flash drives with the recording of the sounds. Each time you visit and bring it with you, you can collect them.”

Loving he idea, they immediately agreed to get one. He could never get tired of that sound and he would want their family and friends to hear that too.

After Shoyo was finished and he got back into his clothes, Yuito had the USB ready too. Handing it to Atsumu, who took it as if it was something very important. Holding on to it tenderly before putting it safely into the pocket of his belt bag, they set the next date, before leaving the hospital to head to Atsumu’s practice.

Although Shoyo knew he would no longer be able to play for the of his pregnancy and recovery, but he would at least watch and support his husband and his team.

* * *

14 weeks

For the past few weeks, Shoyo’s belly had grown quite a bit. Before you wouldn’t even notice that he was pregnant, if stood around shirtless. If others had to tell, they would say he looked full of too much food or just bloated, but, once you touched it, you knew that his body was changing for their babies.

A firm small bump right underneath his navel. Shoyo and Atsumu couldn’t stop staring at it. Laying in bed, Atsumu’s head was resting on Shoyo’s thighs, while staring at his baby bump. Cupping it with the palm of his hand, Atsumu was fascinated.

“It fits now exactly in my palm...this is so amazing.”

Shoyo, brushed back Atsumu’s hair, loving to play with his soft wisps, while watching his husband enjoy himself.

“It does, for now.” He sighed, letting his fingers slide through Atsumu’s strands of hair, before cupping his belly from the sides. Squeezing it gently.

“Not much longer and I will show even if I wear a hoodie. I won’t be able to hide it much longer.”

He said with a cute and soft voice. Not that he wanted to hide it any time longer. All their friends and family knew already and although they kept their promise to not tell others about it and let them decide when to reveal it, the media was getting suspicious why ‘Ninja Shoyo’ didn’t participate in any games for the past weeks. Continuing to avoid telling them would only cause them to make up the weirdest assumptions and rumours. And neither did Shoyo want that, nor did he need the stress from those rumours.

Just wanting to bring up that topic, while they enjoyed their afternoon off at home, Atsumu had lifted his head, to meet Shoyo’s honey golden eyes.

Tilting his head while starting to draw circles on his lover’s belly, giving Shoyo a bit of a hard time not to start giggling from the touch, he addressed the topic before Shoyo could.

“Shoyo-kun, what do you think about revealing your pregnancy today? I read an article yesterday who said you would retire. And although I know you are not, but I don’t like them talking behind your back not even knowing what is going on. Would you be okay with that?”

Startled at first for Atsumu having the exact same thought, Shoyo’s lips formed a warm smile, humming as he replied. It was time and whatever would happen, he was ready for it.

“Mhm...I wanted to ask the same as well. I thought it’s the right time now.” He reached to caress Atsumu’s face with his left hand while patting his belly with the other.

“But how do we do it?”

Thinking for a moment at that question, Atsumu got up from the bed. “Hold on...let me get something from the kitchen.”

Sitting up on the bed as well, already taking on the habit of protecting his belly while he does, he frowned confused watching Atsumu leave their bedroom to head to the kitchen.

“What do you need from the kitchen?” Shoyo called out from the bedroom when a second later, Atsumu replied to him through the apartment. 

“Just a minute. I am sure we bought them yesterday...ahh...where....hold on....ah! Got them!”

Hearing the door from the fridge fall shut and Atsumu’s footsteps coming closer again, he got back to the bedroom. Grinning proudly, holding up two fruits.

Looking at him confused, Shoyo covered his mouth with his hand while he giggled at it, cupping his bump.

“What are you planning to do with those peaches? I am not hungry.”

Shaking his head Atsumu got closer, pulling out his phone with his free hand before he sat down on the bed again, next to Shoyo.

“It is not for you to eat. Well not for now at least. Come on lay down on the bed.”

A little confused, but doing as he said, Shoyo laid down on the bed, letting his hand cup his belly looking now a little scared.

“Oi, you are not planning to do anything naughty with them?” Shoyo lifted an eyebrow just to have Atsumu squinted his eyes back at him with an expression that carried the meaning of a ‘you serious?’ sort of look.

“I am not. Just lay down and lift up your shirt.”

Flinching back Shoyo covered his belly even more. Crossing his legs. “No Tsumu-kun...seriously don’t come up with any weird ideas!”

He glared at him when Atsumu dropped his head, letting out a deep sigh, his hair falling into his face, he brushed them back before explaining to Shoyo what he intended to do, to avoid more misunderstandings. Besides wondering about what Shoyo thought of he would do with them? Somehow, Atsumu got curious now about it, but he would have to safe that for later on.

“I am not doing anything weird. You could trust me a little bit more. Do you trust me?”

Hesitant and uneasy, Shoyo nodded his head, looking at him wary. “I...I am...just...what are you going to do.”

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Atsumu pulled up Shoyo’s shirt, then put the peached down on his baby bump. Making sure they were in place, he carefully got up from the bed. Fixing Shoyo’s hair, who looked a little uncomfortable holding up his hands from his belly, not wanting to move to have the fruits fall from his belly, he looked troubled.

“Uhm...Tsumu...I ... what is this good for?”

After doing some more adjustments until he was satisfied with how it looked, he held out his phone to explain himself. Finally!

“They say at 14 weeks the babies are as big as peaches. I thought posting a picture of you like this on Instagram, would be a great idea to reveal your pregnancy. I will post a picture of our recent ultrasounds as well, but to break the ice, this is the easiest way to tell the media. What do you think?”

His sight starting to get blurry, Shoyo could not hold back his tears. How could Atsumu come up with such a lovely idea. It was frustrating.

His tears running down his cheeks Atsumu jumped on the spot, rushing to his side, reaching out to caress his face.

“No, don’t cry. Please, if you dislike this then we don’t have to it that w-“

Interrupted by Shoyo’s finger on his lips, Shoyo shook his head.

“No, this is perfect. I just...I love the idea so much...I couldn’t hold back my tears.”

Smiling relieved, Atsumu bent forward to kiss his mate, laughing against his lips. “Hormones.”

Chuckling as well, Shoyo nodded his head. “Mhm...hormones.” He smiled after kissing Atsumu once more. Melting into the soft and tender kiss. These past days Shoyo could never get enough of his kisses. He was starting to get way to greedy and somehow Shoyo wondered if it was normal to be extra horny during pregnancy, wishing they could continue, yet instead of continuing Atsumu had pulled away. Giving him a quick small peck on the bridge of his nose, before he adjusted the peaches again stepping away from the bed to take a few pictures.

30 shots later, Atsumu was satisfied with his work. Shoyo looked beautiful, for Atsumu no one became pregnancy as good Shoyo.

Showing Shoyo the pictures, they decided on which one to use for the post, when they agreed on the one, they both liked the most.

Shoyo was laying on his back. His shirt rolled up just far enough to expose his tummy. Pulling up his legs, making the curve of his belly even more visible, he caressed the sides of his bump. Balancing the two peaches snuggled against each other on the small curve, he looked at them with a proud and soft smile. Cupping them with his hands, his wedding ring sparkling on his ring finger.

The sunbeams form outside their window front illuminating the entire scene in a warm yellow tone, caressing the sides of his body and baby bump with a thin line of bright lightening, the cribs which Atsumu had already set up two days ago, giving the shot another hint.

It was a perfect picture. There was no way someone could misinterpret it or bring up rumours now.

Snuggling next to Shoyo on the bed, Atsumu opened his Instagram app. Looking at Shoyo, he turned his phone away so he could not see what he was writing, grinning sneakily.

Sensing nothing good, Shoyo felt a shiver run down his spine, when he wanted to reach for his phone.

“What caption are writing? Tsumu! No!”

Thinking about the worst sort of caption ever, Shoyo’s illusion of the cutest way to come out to the media was already getting shattered. Imagining something like ‘knocked up by me’ or ‘got him seeded’ popped up in his mind. Very much knowing that Atsumu is indeed capable of such a caption, talking from experience, he tried to reach for his phone, but just when Shoyo got it, by now sitting on Atsumu’s lap to have achieved that, Atsumu smug pleased.

“Done.”

Terrified, Shoyo looked at the phone in his hands when he already saw the likes going up, reading the caption.

>> hello everyone! I know you were wondering where my husband has been lately. well, you guys have to wait a little longer. he has to take a break from playing volleyball, because we are adding two more members to our family. Shoyo-kun is carrying my babies which are currently the size of a peach, aren’t they cute? I hope you can understand why he has to go on hiatus, and you didn’t see him for the past weeks participating in any games. therefore, I already promised him to play twice as well! so, please continue to support us! go, Black Jackals, go! <<

Staring at the screen, his hands began to tremble, his tears starting to fall down his cheeks, while the picture got already 900 likes within the first few seconds. Looking up into Atsumu’s eyes, Shoyo sank down onto his lap, holding on to his phone while hugging him.

Wrapping his hands around his neck he pulled him closer. Hiding his face in crook of his arm, he muttered wholeheartedly.

“I love you, Tsumu-kun.”

Patting his back and meeting his embrace, Atsumu nuzzled against his hair, humming into the warmth of his body. “I love you too, Sho-chan. So much.” Squeezing him tighter, Shoyo gasped for air, when he pulled back to sink further down against Atsumu, kissing his lips while cupping his face in his palms.

* * *

16 weeks

Due to the Black Jackals having a play about two hours away from their own gym – which Atsumu obviously had to join in – Shoyo was now alone at his regular examination. Well not completely alone, because Atsumu had asked Osamu to drive Shoyo to the hospital and because Shoyo had offered Osamu to come join him, since he could hear the babies for the first time in real life, Osamu was now sitting next to Shoyo in the examination room, waiting for Yuito to come.

Shoyo who was already used to the whole procedure, couldn’t help but think of Osamu acting cute, being all nervous.

Sitting next to Shoyo, who laying on the lounge, Osamu crossed his arms, trying not to stare at all the pregnancy and explanations adds hanging on the wall, showing profiles of pregnant woman and men. Explaining each part of the body by bullet points.

The last time he saw those sorts of illustrations was when he was in school and he wished it could have stayed that way.

Chuckling, Shoyo reached for Osamu’s wrist to pat him. “You don’t have to be nervous, but if you are too uncomfortable you can wait outside. I will be done in a bout a few minutes. You really don’t have to force yourself.”

Considering that offer for a moment, he shook his head, patting Shoyo’s hand back, accidentally letting his palm rest too long on Shoyo’s hand.

“No, Tsumu said I should take care of you, so I am not going away...I ...I will just avoid looking at the walls. Those pictures are scary.”

Laughing, Shoyo let his head rest on the pillow behind him. “Well, I am already used to them and since they are quite helpful to let me understand what exactly is going on with my body, I am actually really happy they exist.”

Blushing a little bit for feeling bad to appear so immature, Osamu let out a deep sigh. He was a grown up man for god’s sake, he should act like one.

Brushing back his hair with his free hand, he still held on to Shoyo’s hand with his other, when Yuito came in.

“Oh, if it isn’t my favourite appointment!?” Pausing when her gaze wandered over from Shoyo to Osamu, she frowned.

“New hairstyle, Atsumu-san? You look good. I like it. Did you decide to go more natural?”

Shoyo having a hard time to hold back his laughter when Osamu blushed. Flinching back to pull away his hand he shook his head.

“No... I am....I mean...”

Confused Yuito frowned her eyebrows when she turned to Shoyo, who seems to be having a blast when he managed to calm down his giggling to explain.

“No, he is my brother-in-law. Osamu Miya. He is Atsumu’s twin. But don’t worry. When I first met them, I couldn’t tell who-was-who, either.”

It was almost impossible to tell them apart at first glance and especially if Yuito never saw them before.

Blushing now a little sorry, Yuito bowed her head politely. “Ah, I am sorry...I thought you were...I didn’t know...” She blinked her yes. “You two look really similar.”

Smiling a little troubled Osamu waved his hands in the air, gesturing her to not let it bother her. “It is alright, we do look similar at first glance, but once you are used to us, you can tell us apart.”

Scratching the back of his head, he cleaned his throat. “I am sorry, I am here instead of my brother, he asked me to accompany Shoyo today. If it is a bother I can wait outside.”

Feeling Shoyo’s confused glance side-eyeing him, he flinched a little when Yuito shook her head.

“No, you can gladly stay. Today we will get to know the genders and I am sure Shoyo would want to share the excitement with someone.”

Turning to her, Shoyo now seemed confused. “That is today? I thought it was next week?”

Checking again, Yuito looked into her files when she nodded her head. “Yeah today. You are in the 16th week. It is possible to tell the genders from here on out, that means if the little ones are allowing us to peek at them.” She added sweetly.

Dropping his head on the lounge, Shoyo let out a sigh. “Atsumu wanted to be there when we find out. We thought it was next week.”

Tilting her head, Yuito seemed to understand his concern, suggesting him that she could wait and tell them next week when Atsumu is back. Considering that for a moment, but tossing the suggestion away, Shoyo shook his head. He himself was too curious to wait for another week and Atsumu wasn’t immature to pout at something like this and Osamu and Shoyo could report to him anyway, so it made no difference. At least Shoyo thought so.

Deciding to continue with the initial plan, Yuito started the examination.

By the time she turned on the heartbeats of the babies, Osamu’s eyes grew wide, staring at Shoyo’s belly then up to the monitor or the ultrasound.

“Oh my god, this is so amazing.”

Grinning, Shoyo turned to him then to the monitor as well.

“It is. No matter how often I experience it, it is always amazing.”

Smiling to see Osamu’s reaction, Yuito moved the transducer until she had a 90% chance to be sure to give the first guess.

“Alright... ready?”

Shoyo nodded, reaching for Osamu’s hand out of reflex, mainly because he was used to having Atsumu with him, he beamed excited. “Yes, I am.”

Giggling, she turned to the monitor, pointing on the scream with her finger. “This here...looks like the girl and here....” She moved the transducer a little lower on his stomach, while circling a spot on the display with her finger. “...this is a baby boy...although it is really early, and sometimes we do guess wrongly, but it seems you are getting a baby girl and a baby boy. Congratulations.”

Trembling when his tears start to fall down his cheeks, Shoyo clutched his hand over his mouth, turning to Osamu.

“Did you hear? Atsumu and I... we are getting a baby boy and a girl.” He chuckled cutely while having the tears run down his face.

“The other day, we were sort of hoping for this. I can’t believe it is going to become real.”

Smiling, excited to see Shoyo be so happy about that, Osamu patted Shoyo’s shoulder. “Congratulations.”

One day when Shoyo would think back on his entire pregnancy, he was sure that this day, today, would be marked as one of the best days. And nothing could change that.

* * *

Six hours later

“Atsumuuuuuu...How long do you plan to be locked up in the bathroom? I already said I am sorry.”

After Osamu and Shoyo had left the hospital, once he was done, Shoyo had called Atsumu as soon as he was done with his game. While expecting to have him squeal with excitement, he seemed to be more than mad, hearing that Osamu found out about their genders before him.

Having sulked throughout the entire bus ride back, not only had his teammates a hard time, but now, that Atsumu was back at home, Shoyo had to deal with his mood.

Knocking on the bathroom door, after he got no reply again, he held on to his belly, trying to remember himself of not getting too angry since it wouldn’t be good for the babies. “Listen, it was our mistake that we mixed up the dates and I am sorry for wanting to hear the genders. I-“

Before Shoyo could continue his sentence, Atsumu had finally opened the bathroom door, squinting his eyes at Shoyo. Obviously sulking.

“Stop being sorry! It wasn’t your fault! Urgh...” He stomped into the room, throwing himself on the bed. Kicking his feet in the air like a four-year-old. “It’s all Samu’s fault. Baka-samu! Is he paying me back for the times when I stole his snacks? What is that? Revenge?”

Relieved to have him at least come out of the bathroom, Shoyo walked to the bed, sitting down next to Atsumu. “It wasn’t his fault and I am sure he wasn’t taking revenge. Ne, Tsumu-kun, don’t you want to see your baby boy and girl? I got new ultrasound photos.”

Shoyo tried to bribe him but Atsumu didn’t seem much impressed. Rolling on his chest he snuggled himself into the pillows.

Sighing, Shoyo decided to change the game a little. Crawling on the bed, he sat down on Atsumu’s bum, bouncing on him a little.

“If you keep sulking then I won’t tell you when the babies start to kick me. Yuito-sensei told me that it may happen in the next few weeks. Would you want that?”

Jerking up his head, Atsumu turned his head to the side, looking cutely.

“Don’t you dare...” He sulked, when Shoyo wiggled on top of him. “Mhm...what makes you think I am playing?”

He grinned sneaky, knowing full well what impact that had on Atsumu. Shifting his upper body far enough to ensure Shoyo to not slip down from him, he reached to touch his thighs. Stroking them tenderly.

“Okay, I stop sulking, but Sho-chan, this position...it is dangerous.”

Looking down on him, Shoyo just then realised that his groin was exactly positioned against Atsumu’s soft bum. Pressing against him.

More reason to grin Shoyo jerked his hips a little, when Atsumu grabbed him, carefully flipping him down on the sheets to bent over him.

“Ah, ah, ah, ...not gonna happen.”

Biting his lips, Shoyo lifted his arms wrapping them around his neck. “No? And I thought we were in an equal relationship. Have I been wrong?”

Hesitating, Atsumu furrowed his eyebrows, bending down to kiss Shoyo’s lips. “It is not that I said it could never happen...but not as long as you are pregnant.”

Pleased to hear that, Shoyo pulled him closer into a deep kiss. Letting their lips melt together, while making sure to keep their distance for Shoyo’s baby bump, they continued their engagement on the bed until they ran out of breath.

Gasping for air, Atsumu had pulled Shoyo down to his side, cuddling him close. Thinking Atsumu was over the issue with Osamu having heard about their genders before him, Shoyo reached down to the bed, where he dropped the ultrasound photo to show it to Atsumu.

“Is it okay to show it to you now?”

Nuzzling against Shoyo, Atsumu seemed a little calmer, managing to groan a yes, when he adjusted his position to look at the photo.

After having Shoyo explain to him who-was-who, from what he remembered, Atsumu seemed to be genuinely excited about the news, but far from forgiving.

Pulling Shoyo closer, to kiss his nape while his hand slid from his hips over Shoyo’s belly to cup it, he caressed it fondly.

“Even if I am calm now, I won’t forgive Samu. Never.” Sulking cutely Atsumu was surely resentful towards this, making it impossible for Shoyo to hold back to chuckle, enjoying seeing his husband sulk over something like this, while he began to caress Atsumu’s hair. Loving to play with it.

“Mhm...if you say so.”

Shoyo hummed, enjoying having Atsumu back in his arms after a whole day without him.

If there was one thing Shoyo noticed ever since he got pregnant, it was that he needed Atsumu’s presence. It wasn’t as terrible as he would suffer if they didn’t get to see each other for long, but he did notice a difference.

Just having him near him in the same room was enough to calm Shoyo down, but now having him in his arms felt like a part of him was brought back. The part that he was missing all day long.

Snuggling closer, Shoyo noticed how his eyes became heavier and he began to drift off into sleep, while Atsumu, who was even more exhausted after the game, had already fallen asleep. Having put his hand protectively over Shoyo’s baby bump, cupping it in his palm, he was gently breathing into Shoyo’s ear, soothing him to sleep.

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

20 weeks

Luckily by now Shoyo got Atsumu to stop ignoring his brother. Never did Shoyo think that having Atsumu not be the first to find out about their babies’ genders, would have been such a drama. Apparently, it was.

For an entire week afterwards Atsumu still wouldn’t want to talk to Osamu. Luckily thanks to Shoyo’s nature and his skills to negotiate, they sort of made up since Shoyo told them how exhausting it was for him.

If there was one thing, he was best at, it was pulling out the baby card. Whenever something was getting on his nerves or if it was something he wanted. Shoyo just had to say the babies didn’t like it, or the babies are the ones craving for it, and Atsumu would try everything to make it possible. 

In situations like this, it was a great ace up his sleeve and besides, getting used to their quarrels, was a great practice for when they had the twins. What Shoyo could learn from Atsumu’s and Osamu’s behaviour would surely help him with their own twins. At least it was what he thought. And he might not have been so wrong with that.

As their usual routine, Shoyo came along the Black Jackals practice match. Watching from the side lines, he noticed that one thing which was even more difficult than a quarrel between the Miya twins, was not being able to play.

While in the past 20 weeks, he was extra careful with everything he did, he now felt really good during pregnancy and even more energetic than before. It was hard to continue to sit still and not move or join the game.

Although he knew that this was obviously impossible, but his fingertips were starting to itch, hoping to play again.

Just as he was wishing to join their practice, Oliver had missed to cover his teammates’ toss and the ball was flying in a nice bend towards Shoyo.

Too mesmerised in his thoughts of wanting to play, focusing only on the ball as if he was in a game, Shoyo got up from his seat arching forward to receive the ball to pass it to Kiyoomi, in a clean and easily hittable toss, before he could even realise what he did. 

Standing in the room, Shoyo frowned at Kiyoomi seeing him ignore the beautiful pass, when the ball dropped on the floor next to him.

Wanting to click his tongue, when just then he realised that all his teammates eyes were staring at him. Embarrassed, Shoyo tried to laugh it off, scratching the back of his head, when one pair of eyes made him freeze.

Dropping his own ball, Atsumu had walked over to Shoyo. Glaring at him with disapproval, he came to a stop in front of him, yelling at Shoyo.

“What do you think you are doing?!”

Flinching back at hearing Atsumu’s sharp voice, he averted his eyes. Unable to lift his gaze, Shoyo faced the floor.

“I am sorry... I...I...my body moved on its own.”

Shoyo knew that that was only half the truth. He wanted to toss the pall. He missed the feeling of having the pressure of the flying ball hit his skin before just a second later he’d see the ball be received by one of his teammates.

It was the best feeling ever.

For an active player.

For someone who was allowed to play.

Not for someone who was 20 weeks pregnant and should not participate in any games.

 _Fuck._ Shoyo thought.

He messed up.

Clutching his belly, he lifted his gaze, meeting Atsumu’s eyes when his expression made him shiver.

Atsumu wasn’t concerned. He wasn’t worried. Atsumu was plain angry.

“You are sorry? Sorry?! Do you have any idea what could have happened if you tripped? What the hell were you thinking?! You are pregnant! Is your memory so bad that you can’t even remember Yuito-sensei’s warning?”

He didn’t plan to be hurtful, nor did he plan to yell, but the horror of a possible accident that could have happened made him upset. And knowing Shoyo’s easy-going nature, he didn’t even want to think about what he could have done.

Clutching his belly, Shoyo grit his teeth. He wouldn’t just let him talk without defending himself. Even if all what Atsumu said was right and a reasonable concern, he still had no right to yell at him like that.

Feeling how his blood started to boil, Shoyo raised his voice.

“I remembered it. I am remembering it. But...It was a ball that was easy to hit. I wouldn’t have tripped! And also, what is wrong with me wanting to hit a ball once in a while? It is easy for you to say who can still play, to have me just watch. Do you have any idea how I feel? Watching you guys. Unable to be part of it? Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to watch you!? No! All I am for you is the omega carrying your babies! Am I just your baby maker?!”

Shoyo snapped and although he knew that the last two things were wrong and he knew that Atsumu would never treat him like that, it was still something he had felt uneasy about somewhere in the depths of his mind. And now, with his hormones a mess, Atsumu yelling at him and the struggle of not being able to play, it all came forth.

Panting for air, Shoyo shut his lips, when he saw Atsumu’s face paling.

Barely able to speak he muttered back at him.

“Is that what you really feel like.”

His chest clenching, he wanted to scream out that it is not, but Shoyo’s lips didn’t want to move, and no sound would come out from his throat.

They never had a fight like this before. Not at home, nor in front of his friends or teammates. Wanting to move back in time, Shoyo shut his eyes, when he heard their captain’s voice.

Clapping his hands, he walked over to them reaching for their shoulders.

“Now, now...why don’t you guys head to the locker rooms and talk it out. Just the two of you? Ne? You shouldn’t fight in front of an audience. Even if they are friends.” Nodding his head, he held his eyes shut. Smiling at them with his well known I-dare-you-to-make-up-and-stop-interrupting-our-practice-time-smile.

His tone was comforting but Shoyo and Atsumu knew that he had the guts to seriously kick them out form practice if they came in the way.

Patting their shoulders Atsumu left first, for the first time in 20 weeks not caring about whether Shoyo followed him or not.

Letting his gaze remain on them, Adriah tilted his head, flipping and spinning the ball in his hands. Mainly to stay warmed-up for even just as second. “Are you sure they will be alright? I never saw Atsumu that angry. And Shoyo-san...he...”

Shaking his head, he dropped his chin to his chest before looking up into the bright lights of the gym.

“Don’t worry. They will be fine.” He said more absentmindedly, before turning back to the others to continue their play, mainly for distraction now, since everyone was taken aback by seeing their argument.

* * *

By the time they reached the locker rooms, Atsumu still didn’t turn back for Shoyo. And although the reason this escalated was Shoyo’s fault, he still didn’t want to be first to start talking.

Leaning his back against the cold metal of the lockers, Atsumu crossed his arms in front of his chest, avoiding to look Shoyo in the eyes.

Cupping his belly, Shoyo leaned against the wall of the other side of the lockers, trying to get Atsumu to look at him.

After what felt like more than 10 minutes had passed, Shoyo cut the silence.

“Are you never gonna talk to me again?”

Chewing on his lips, Atsumu hissed.

“No.”

Again silence.

Frowning, Shoyo shook his head, pushing himself away from the lockers to walk closer to Atsumu. He may not look at him, but as long as he heard him it was enough.

“I am sorry for snapping at you. I didn’t mean what I said th-“

“You meant it Shoyo!” Atsumu threw back. His voice sounding hurt when his lips trembled, repeating the words. “You meant it.”

Now it was Shoyo who felt like crying and because of his hormones he did. Crying out he nodded his head, stomping on the floor with his foot. “I did! Yes, I did! We omegas are bound to believe that. I was afraid about that, that I would be nothing more than a tool for reproduction without any other value. And I worked hard to not let that happen.” Saying those words out loud for the first time in his life was frightening. It was terrifying.

Never before did he say them. Had never shared them with anyone. But Atsumu, his husband, his mate and the father of their babies growing in his womb, he was special. And he deserved to know.

“I was afraid...when I first saw the little giant - an omega - playing such an important role in a match, I thought that I could be like that too. Be special and different than other omegas. And I achieved that. But now...ever since I began watching you, I got scared. With each week I am not playing volleyball, I feel like I am losing my value as a professional player and it hurts.”

He sobbed, tears running down his face as the words spilled from his lips. “I know that you are not like other alphas! I know that. I am an idiot for accusing you of thinking of me as a baby maker and I am sorry, I am sorry, Atsumu... I am sor-...sorry.”

Hiccupping from the tears and having difficulty of breathing due to his cries, Shoyo wanted to just go home and hide himself in his bed, but instead he felt Atsumu’s body warmth wrap around him, when he pulled him into a hug.

Patting his back and kissing his hair, Atsumu sighed against his head.

“Is this our first fight in our marriage?”

He said. Nothing more nothing less and somehow this was so mundane, that Shoyo couldn’t help but laugh through his tears.

“I guess it is.”

Exhaling again, Atsumu nuzzled his face closer into Shoyo’s hair.

“Shoyo...I am sorry...I never knew that you felt that way...but I am glad, that you know that I would never think of you as something like this. You are too precious to me.”

Pulling back, Atsumu slid his hands down Shoyo’s arms to grab his fingers, holding on to his fingertips.

“I got mad at you, because I can see you forcing to smile. I know how much you want to be on the team, but because of your condition you can’t. And although I am sorry for that, I am too happy to see you getting bigger and bigger. Knowing that our babies are growing well inside you. I just don’t want you to get hurt. For your sake and the babies’. But I was wrong for shouting at you. Even if I know you are having a hard time, I didn’t know how tough it is for you. I am sorry.”

Atsumu kneeled down, startling Shoyo as he did it, when he cupped his bump. “I am sorry for yelling at you when you are giving up everything important to you for them.”

Placing a kiss on his belly, Shoyo gasped for air. Brushing through Atsumu’s hair, finally managing to smile again, seeing Atsumu like this.

“Don’t be sorry...we were both too feisty.” He chuckled, glad that they got to make up again when he felt something inside him.

Frowning, he tilted his head when there was another one.

“Ah...!”

Lifting his gaze when Shoyo’s hand dropped to his belly, Atsumu got up. “What...what is wrong? Are you in pain?”

Shaking his head, Shoyo blinked his eyes, reaching for Atsumu’s hand to place it underneath his shirt on his belly.

“Do you feel that?”

Opening his eyes wide, Atsumu pressed his palm closer to the spot Shoyo had put his hand at, when he shook his head confused.

“No, I can’t. Why?”

Laughing excited when more water kept falling down his cheeks, he clutched his hands on Atsumu’s.

“The...the babies are moving...I...I can feel them, Atsumu...they...they are kicking me.”

Like the clouds after a stormy weather began to fade to let the sunshine out, Atsumu’s eyes cleared up, beaming at him with excitement.

“You do? Really!” Grinning, he leaned in to kiss his belly. Getting up on his knees he pulled Shoyo into a tender kiss, laughing against his lips. “You can feel them...Are they strong? Are you in pain?”

Shaking his head, Shoyo kissed him back. “I am not, but Atsumu...what if they...if they...they are sulking. Because they noticed we were fighting? Is that possible?”

Chuckling, he shook his head. “I don’t know but they are moving!”

Carefully lifting Shoyo up, he spins them around, kissing him on the lips, before letting him down on the floor, still holding him close to his body.

“Let’s not fight again. From now on...let’s... let’s be honest, but not fight...I hate fighting.”

Atsumu declared and Shoyo could only agree, a little sceptical, because Atsumu loves to argue with his brother, and he knew they would have more quarrels in the future for sure, but right now he could not think about any of that.

“No more fighting.”

Humming, Atsumu whispered against Shoyo’s lips, before kissing him deeper. Making him stumble against the locker doors.

“No fighting.” He panted. “Ah...Shoyo, you taste so sweet.”

Pressing him closer against the wall, Shoyo gasped for air, when he felt Atsumu’s leg slide between his thighs making them to fall apart.

“I can’t wait until I can feel them too.” Atsumu continued to explain, while in comparison his hands had started to wander from Shoyo’s nape down to his hips. Grinding against his body.

Moaning into the kiss, Shoyo could barely hold his breath, amazed how fast they got into this sort of situation, when he tried to keep his distance, feeling Atsumu’s and his own desire starting to grow.

“Wait...Atsumu not here....not...ahh...”

Before he could finish his sentence Atsumu had already slipped his hand down Shoyo’s spine, caressing his sweet spot. Atsumu’s voice deep and horny against his ear.

“I want you now.”

Catching his breath Shoyo’s legs became weak when he shook his head again, trying to push Atsumu away, but failing miserably.

“No, not here...we can’t...what if...what if they see us?”

It was nearly impossible to bring out his words when Atsumu had already begun to tease him, reminding him just too clearly, at how incredibly horny Shoyo had been himself. Yet doing it here was not an option. At least not for all the way.

His breath hot against Shoyo’s skin Atsumu chuckled, starting to nibble his neck. Licking his skin and leaving small love bites, tinting his skin in darker shades of red. 

“They will let it slide. It’s make-up sex after all.”

Wanting to protest, Shoyo tried to increase their distance, but by the time Atsumu had pulled aside Shoyo’s shirt to kiss his collarbone, he was melting into his touch. Jerking him closer to meet his lips in a fervently kiss, to continue what Atsumu had already started.

* * *

25 weeks

It had been now five weeks since the first time Shoyo could feel their babies kick and while Atsumu was still frustrated to not feel them, Shoyo would have appreciated them to at least not aim for his bladder in such a precise way, that it made him flinch every time they moved. He’d rather have them hit his belly, if he had a chance to pick.

But aside from that, it was more than fascinating to finally be able to feel them in such a way. While at their recent appointment with Yuito-san, they were told that it won’t be much longer for the babies to be strong enough for Atsumu to feel it too, they were waiting for that to happen since then.

But it had been three days and none of their babies’ kicks were strong enough to have Atsumu feel them.

* * *

13th December

Today Shoyo and Osamu met with Kenma and Keiji at the ranges to watch the exhibition game of Black Jackals and the Sendai Frogs. While they didn’t play for any qualification or competition, it was neither a game just for fun.

While the first set was Sendai Frogs’ win by a scratch, the Black Jackals had a tough time catching up the points scored by their opponents during the second set to win it.

They were at a tie and the win of the next set could already call the winner of the match, but just as the first two sets, both teams were determined to give it their all. Scoring and taking back the points that the others just hit. It was a back and forth. Never getting the gap farther apart than one point. It was nerve wracking.

Finally, after several attempts to increase the gap, BJ’s were at match point and Atsumu was about to serve. Although today he already had two misses and if that was a miss as well, he’d play right into his Sendai Frogs’ hand, he tried to stay calm, but today his nerves just wouldn’t calm down. It wasn’t even a game at a competition.

Trying to stay calm, Shoyo noticed that something seemed off with Atsumu today. Watching his play, he wasn’t bad or made many mistakes, but his game today was off. As if something kept bothering him.

Osamu and Kenma noticed it too but neither of them knew what were on his mind. Only Keiji seemed not to notice, being exclusively focused on Kotaro.

Holding on to his belly out of habit, Shoyo watched him with a worried expression when Atsumu served.

Out. Kei reacting in the last second to notice the ball going in the out.

Feeling the pressure of now having to scare that point to get it back, he seemed even more tense when suddenly Shoyo noticed something hitting against his palm.

Atsumu was about to try his second serve, when Shoyo got up from his seat to rush forward to the railing, holding on to his belly while shouting to his direction, feeling the same faint kick again.

Beaming excited, he broke the silence for Atsumu’s serve, the only person ever allowed to do that, meeting Atsumu’s eyes.

“Atsumu! Our babies are tossing their feet like crazy, they want their daddy to greet them fast, so you better score with a service ace now!”

Turning around to meet Shoyo’s proud smile, seeing him rub his belly, Atsumu felt his body heat up.

Grinning like crazy he felt how the beating of his heart seemed to calm, desperate the adrenaline and the nervousness. It was as if it was exactly this what he needed to calm down. The excitement of wanting to feel their babies for the first time giving him the encouragement he needed, he smug, lifting his fist. His signature move. 

Concentrating, he shut his eyes, waiting for the whistle to be blown, to get ready to serve again.

At the blow, he tossed the ball in the air, set to run, jumped and scored a straight service ace, taken the opponent completely aback after the last few misses and bringing the needed point for BJ’s to win the match!

With the next point winning the set, he got back the hang of it making it so that BJ’s won the entire match with 3 won sets to 2.

Once the official greetings were done Atsumu rushed to the ranges to Shoyo, having all the fangirls scream excited when Shoyo too all his attention. Even ignoring his brother or Keiji and Kenma.

Pulling him into a rushed kiss, before dropping to his knees to cup Shoyo’s belly, he beamed up to him. Pearls of sweat falling down his face and jaw line.

Even after a tough game Atsumu looked stunning. The sight gave Shoyo chills when he put his hands on Atsumu’s to position them on the spot where he felt the kicks.

Smiling against his belly, he cooed, directing the question at Shoyo before tiling his head up to look at Shoyo.

“Were they cheering daddy on?”

Looking at him with the most tender smile possible, Shoyo nodded his head.

“Like crazy, they wouldn’t stop moving... even now...”

Grabbing Atsumu’s hand, Shoyo pressed it against his belly, when Atsumu’s eyes grew wide and teary. His lips started to tremble when Shoyo chuckled faintly seeing Atsumu’s amazement.

“I...I...I can feel them...for the first time...they...they are strong!” He realised, feeling a clear push against the palm of his hand. Tiny but clearly there.

“They are. Guess they’ll be as strong at jumping as me.”

The thought of that, put a proud smile on Atsumu’s face, nuzzling against Shoyo’s belly. Not caring even, the slightest bit about Kenma’s incomprehensible expression who was never very fond of expressing affection in public or Osamu who started to film it with his phone.

The only one who seemed to be just as happy was Keiji who loved children or babies.

In their own world right now, Atsumu caressed Shoyo’s baby bump.

“Awww, I bet they will be as strong as you, Sho-chan.”

Kissing his belly before getting up to pull Shoyo into a kiss, he just then realised he was all sweaty. Guilty he pulled away to dab Shoyo’s face.

“Sorry...I got you all wet.”

Osamu trying not to laugh at that comment when Shoyo didn’t seem to get the ambiguity, shaking his head.

“I don’t mind. Don’t worry.”

Kissing him again while holding on to his belly, Atsumu was full of serotonin now. All the past weeks he had been waiting for him to feel them too and now today, they finally did. He’d made sure to never forgot that moment for the rest of his life.

Later when Shoyo was accompanying Atsumu to the changing rooms, everyone was by now dying to feel the babies too. Even Kiyoomi, who was not even washing or disinfecting his hands afterwards, having felt Shoyo’s babies kick against his palm. Getting everyone to wonder if it was the same Kiyoomi they have known for the past years or another one. And Shoyo could have sworn he was seeing a faint blush on Kiyoomi’s cheeks, but he would not dare say that to him.

Proofing once again, that babies are small miracle makers themselves, even if they are unconscious of it yet, but Shoyo was happy for Omi-kun, to be able to experience that.

* * *

After the match Atsumu and Shoyo were finally on their way home. Once everyone knew the babies were strong enough to be felt from outside, they were all getting in line to feel them as well. Making it almost impossible for Shoyo and Atsumu to head home. 

Having taken a shower together, mainly because Atsumu was sticking to Shoyo like glue, ever since he was able to feel their little ones for the first time. He was so excited and proud that Shoyo fell for him all over again. The way he smiled at his now very visible baby bump was the most marvellous thing he had ever seen.

Once they had finished the shower and dried themselves off, Shoyo couldn’t help but stop in front of the mirror hanging in the bathroom to look at his bump.

Cupping it in both of his hands he turned from one side to the other, looking at it carefully.

Atsumu who just finished brushing his teeth, stepped behind him to wrap him up in a towel.

Shoyo grew up hearing the scariest stories about alpha’s abandoning their pregnant omegas or how they didn’t care about them until the baby was born. It was frightening and when he first heard he was pregnant, he was worried about that, but as soon as he told Atsumu, Shoyo noticed that he and his brother were the complete opposites to any of what he had heard. 

Even if most of the population were beta, the view alphas he had met, were nothing like in those stories.

Feeling Atsumu’s hands slide down to his bump, he intertwined his fingers with Atsumu, resting them on his belly.

“You should stay warm...or they will sneeze.”

Atsumu whispered caring and Shoyo couldn’t help laughing.

“They won’t sneeze...they are warm and cosy.”

Humming content, Atsumu let his chin rest on Shoyo’s shoulder, meeting his eyes through the mirror, while starting to caress his stomach with his thumbs.

“They were amazing today. Thank you for telling me at that time. I was so happy to finally feel them too. It may sound silly, but I was getting jealous of you having the privilege to feel them for a while already.”

Nuzzling against his head, Shoyo smiled, rubbing his belly.

“Now you don’t have to be jealous anymore, you can feel them whenever you want now...” Pausing a moment, while frowning for a second before grinning happily, he let out a deep sigh. “...but I think they are sleeping now. They were quiet ever since we got home.”

Atsumu had to hide that he was feeling a little disappointed, but at the same time, he knew that their kicks would be rough on Shoyo as well and as they grew it’ll be even harsher.

“Does it hurt a lot yet? When they kick you?”

Shaking his head, Shoyo turned around to let his stomach touch Atsumu’s abs.

“Not yet...but I think in a few weeks it may change. They have strong parents after all.”

Shoyo laughed when his hands found their way to Atsumu’s stomach. Brushing over his abs, he looked a little frustrated when he felt Atsumu cup his bells tenderly.

“I know my body has to change...but I miss my abs... Does this sound weird?”

While in the first few weeks he was still not noticing any change, but as soon as he was told he was pregnant, he had reduced his work outs to a minimum until he stopped and gone over to pregnancy gymnastics. While his abs faded, his belly grew and now it was just a flat stomach, with a baby bump growing. He loved how his body was changing to carry their babies, but he still felt a little sad.

“It is not weird, love. But after you gave birth and took time to rest, you will be able to work out again and get them back.” Atsumu assured him, lifting his hand up to caress his lovers face. Brushing away the wet hair before placing a kiss on his lips.

“And also, no matter how you look like, I will always love you.”

Shoyo huffed a little unsure, pouting cutely. “I will be super round...I am sure you won’t find me attractive then.”

This was ridiculous. Atsumu would never not be attracted to him. Shaking his head immediately, he pulled Shoyo closer, his voice honest and full of affection.

“You, Shoyo Miya are the most attractive man I have ever seen. You will be round, but only because you are carrying our babies inside you and that it something really amazing, if it is not even more reason to find you even more attractive.”

Rolling his eyes, Shoyo hid his face against Atsumu’s bare chest. Wrapping his arms around his middle to hug him.

“I love you, Atsumu. So much.”

Smiling proudly, he placed another kiss on Shoyo’s head, before stepping back.

“As much as I love having you in my arms, but I don’t want you to get too cold and also, we gonna have to put the stretch marks cream on your belly. The doctor said the sooner we start the better it will be for your skin.”

Shoyo didn’t want to let go, he was craving Atsumu’s touch so bad. It was getting hard to hold back. They did make out a few times and obviously they were intimate, but because of wanting to not risk anything, they didn’t have penetrative sex ever since Shoyo was spotting a few weeks ago, due a mild infection as he was told then. Apparently not anything too bad or unusual, they were assured at the hospital, but they were more than scarred of the possible other risks and reasons of spotting.

Therefore, they both restrained from any sexual activity since then for the following weeks.

But last time at Shoyo’s weekly appointment to which he went alone because Atsumu was busy, he was told it would be totally fine to have sex again. And Shoyo was really relieved to hear that, because for some reason, he still wouldn’t understand, his sex drive got even worse during pregnancy than during his heats.

Whining a little when Atsumu let go of him to walk to the cupboard to get the cream, Shoyo waited for him to get back.

“Want me to apply it?” Atsumu asked, sounding surprisingly shy about it, when Shoyo nodded.

Once he finished spreading the cream and giving Shoyo some gentle and very much needed and appreciated worshipping touches, Shoyo was getting into one of his new pastel pink jersey pants and the matching hoodie, which Keiji had gifted to him when he heard the news from Kotaro. It was especially designed for male omegas pregnancy.

Up until only a few weeks ago, he was totally fine wearing his usual clothes, but ever since he was starting to show, he had to get a new wardrobe. Osamu and Atsumu were determined to make him look stylish - desperate him being pregnant - when they went shopping the other day for that purpose. Not doubting their skills in fashion, but Shoyo couldn’t care less how he looked. Never really did. So, he sneaked away when the two were just busy to pick out a few not-so-stylish but at least super comfy clothes. He didn’t care how he looked as long as it wasn’t too tight. Tight clothes felt awful on his body and skin.

All dressed up and comfy, Shoyo had walked to their couch to lay down a little when Atsumu joined him later on too after having done some work on his laptop.

While Shoyo was sitting out on volleyball, Atsumu still had his appointments and schedules as a regular player. Although he made room to be home more frequently, but the effort of scheduling and adjusting the dates and individual appointments with Shoyo and the practice and other jobs, were always a struggle.

While having waited for him, Shoyo was looking up names on his phone until Atsumu joined him.

Sitting up a little to let him slide behind him, Shoyo leaned back between his legs to rest against his chest.

“Got everything done?”

Atsumu sighed, dropping his head and hands flat on the couch cushions. “Yeah, somehow. I think I won’t make it to you next appointment at the ultrasound, but I should be able to pick you up from the hospital. I already asked Samu to drive you there.”

Squinting his eyes, Shoyo turned his head a little, just to show the effort of wanting to meet his face.

“You do know that I could just take the bus?”

Lifting his head Atsumu rested his at Shoyo’s shoulder, pulling him carefully closer as to not put unwelcomed pressure on his belly.

“Uhm, no? What if something happens? You are not showing enough to be treated pregnant. And think of the germs on the bus? I am not risking you getting sick. So, thanks but no thank you.”

Laughing amused, Shoyo shook his head, turning down to his belly. Tapping on the hard spot, he cooed sweetly.

“Did you hear that? Your daddy is worried I will catch something when I am on the bus. Is that your uncle Omi-Omi’s fault?”

Atsumu rolled his eyes, sounding honestly worried while sulking cutely.

“Even if Omi-kun may be a little at fault. He does have a point and I just want you three to be safe. I know my brother is how he is, but he is just as excited becoming an uncle as I am becoming a dad. I know he is the only one I can trust enough to take care of you.” He assured when his tone changed. “Even if I am still irritated, he got to know the genders before me.” Now he was sulking for real.

Chuckling, Shoyo turned his head enough to get to kiss Atsumu’s cheek when he snuggled himself up against him, picking up his phone.

“Great cue! I was just looking up a few names and although I have one favourite already for one of them, but I need your opinion too.”

Letting out a sigh, Atsumu got more comfortable on the couch reaching for his own phone in his pants to take it out.

“I thought of some too. But you go first, maybe we have some that match.”

Smiling exited, Shoyo opened his notes folder to read out the first few ones.

“Okay, those are boy names.” Atsumu nodded when Shoyo started reading them out loud.

“Yuuto, Gin, Haru and Goro.”

Atsumu couldn’t help lifting an eyebrow at the last name. Restraining hard to take him seriously.

“Goro? Are you sure you want to call our son Goro?”

Shoyo frowned. “You don’t like Goro? But doesn’t it sound super cool? Natsu recommended it. She said it sounded powerful.”

Atsumu immediately felt sorry for Natsu, while at the same time he got concerned about how she will call her children once she is at that age, yet he could not take that name serious. There was no way he would call his son Goro.

“Uhm...what other names do you have on your list?”

Shoyo looked at his phone before arching his head back against Atsumu’s shoulder.

“Those are all. The others sound too cliché and I don’t want to name him after anyone we know. Not that that be anything bad, but I just don’t want that.”

Atsumu agreed. He would want to end up introducing his children to their circle of friends and end up having the reaction that they thought he named them after one of them.

“Yeah, well I wouldn’t want that either...Alright then can I read out my list?”

Shoyo nodded putting his phone down while absentminded drawing circles on his belly.

“As for the boys I only found one and I think it sounds cute, but I am not sure if you like it.”

Shoyo stayed quiet, except turning his head to show him to read it out.

“I thought about Yusa, as in meaning peace or gentle. And Yusa Miya sounds nice too. What do you think?”

Shoyo bit his teeth, stupid hormones. He tried hard not to cry when he shifted to meet Atsumu’s eyes.

“Do you want to hear my favourite name now? For our baby girl?”

Atsumu looked confused and nodded immediately, alert to see Shoyo’s eyes growing tears.

“I thought of calling her Yua with the meaning of love and affection...I thought it was cute. And now that you suggested Yusa for our son...it sort of fits perfectly...Don’t you think? And they are unisex too...in...in case we do happen to get a little surprise...I remember my mum said I was told to be a girl when she was expecting me but only at birth it turned out that I was a boy...so...”

Atsumu could feel his chest clench, pulling Shoyo into a gentle hug.

“They are perfect! Sho-chan, they are both wonderful names!”

He couldn’t bite back a bright happy smile on his lips, a small tear falling down Shoyo’s cheek after all.

“Does this mean we decided on the names? So fast?”

Shoyo giggled amazed when Atsumu kissed away the small tear before it fell on his grey jersey.

“Seems like it... I thought we would take longer to find the names.” He chuckled, his lips tasting salty.

“Guess being fast isn’t necessarily a bad thing.”

Rolling his eyes, Shoyo laughed softly, leaning back against Atsumu’s chest.

“I can’t wait to meet them.”

He said dreamy, rubbing his small belly.

Snuggling closer, Atsumu hummed into his ear. His lips forming the loveliest smile. “Me too, but they have to stay in there a little longer.”

Shoyo wanted to sigh, but he didn’t want to jinx it. “I know, but now it’ll be just 15 more weeks...I will keep them warm and cosy so they can grow up well.” Shoyo giggled cutely, his cheeks blushing faintly when Atsumu sighed in his stead, but for an entirely different reason.

“Shoyo, I hope they will be like you.”

Shoyo suddenly frowned confused. Stopping to draw small circles on his belly, feeling its weight press him down more than only a few weeks ago.

“Why would you say that? _Our_ children will get the best from the both of us, obviously!” Shoyo assured him, before smiling softly again. He was on cloud nine and nothing could change that now.

Awestruck Atsumu wrapped his arms around Shoyo, pressing him closer. Reaching out his left hand to intertwine his fingers with Shoyo’s.

“No, of course, but...just...I was a brat back then. I always fought with Samu and I was ...just terrible.”

He paused when Shoyo chuckled again, interrupting his thoughts.

“I am not sure, but I think both of you were a handful, when I met you for the first time, you were scary.”

Atsumu couldn’t help feeling regretful, caressing Shoyo’s hand with his thumb absentmindedly.

“We were...but compared to you. I used to be really terrible and such an idiot. I want to slap my younger self. I was so cocky. I really said stupid things.” He paused before sounding more than apologetic. “Even to you.”

Shoyo shook his head but Atsumu just pulled him closer, holding him tight while he continued to talk.

“What I meant to say is, that I hope our babies get your cheerfulness and strength. You are amazing, in so many ways. I don’t think anyone would dare deny it, when I say no one is as strong as you are and so passionate and attached to the things important to you, Shoyo. I love you so much, I can’t think of a world without you anymore.”

Chuckling to hide his emotions acting up again while he is about to cry now even more than before, Shoyo tried to stay calm.

“You know, we are already married?” He chuckled again lifting his ringfinger with their wedding ring, unable to holdback another small tear running down his cheek. “I am carrying your babies in my belly...you don’t have to vow to me again. I know how much you love me, and I love you too, Atsumu.”

His heart skipping a beat, he let his hand move from Shoyo’s belly up to his face to turn it to the side, leaning in to kiss him.

Shoyo was so much more precious than Atsumu could even word it. It was crazy how much he loved him and how much he wanted him. Maybe a little too much right now. When he kissed him too passionately, causing Shoyo to gasp for air, catching his breath.

Taking the chance himself to breathe, he held on to Shoyo.

“I know I shouldn’t want it, but I want you so much now, Sho-chan. I am sorry.”

Feeling already excited, Atsumu panted against his lips, trying to pull back his hips to give Shoyo room, not wanting to pressure him more than he already did.

He was pregnant and probably aching all-over, even if he didn’t say it every time, so why would he want to have sex with him now, Atsumu thought, when Shoyo clicked his tongue. Shifting in his embrace, letting out a faint strained gasp, his belly was not sticking out that much, but he noticed his balance had gone a little off, he tried to adjust into a better position, ignoring the hardship of getting into that.

Having gotten just as excited about the kiss and not wanting this moment to go to waste - not when were holding back for so long and not when he finally initiated it, Shoyo turned to look at his face.

“Don’t say you are sorry...I thought you never asked.” He admitted a little shy, before reaching out for Atsumu’s hands, holding on to them. “But can you take me to the bed...It is more comfortable there for me...”

He said, his cheeks flushed in a soft pink, making Atsumu flatter his eyes in disbelieve, noticing how his panic rose. Did Shoyo really just agree to have sex with him? Was it even okay?

“No... Shoyo...I didn’t mean...I am sorry, forget that I said it. I am sure you must be exhausted already. Today at the game and everything that happened...I..”

Frowning his eyebrows, Shoyo looked confused. Was he rejected right after being invited? He wouldn’t accept that. Asking cutely, he tilted his head softly.

“You don’t want to?”

His jaw fell. Atsumu couldn’t lie, biting his lips, he shook his head. Shoyo was irresistible. How could he not want him?

Shaking his head, Atsumu replied. “I want you...but is it safe for you and the two?” He asked careful, reaching his hand out to caress Shoyo’s belly. His palm was hot against his skin even though the jersey, Shoyo could feel his heat. Jerking his shoulders, he hummed softly, while leaning closer, trying hard not to blush remembering his last appointment at the doctor for having asked exactly that.

“Mhm...I... I ...asked our doctor...and he...he said apparently it feels like a nice, bouncy boat ride to them and they don’t know what is going on anyway. They are safe and sound. He told me, they will just think I am bouncing up and down.”

Shoyo chuckled a little embarrassed, when Atsumu still looked insecure.

“But even so...What... what about you?... I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

Sighing and reaching for Atsumu’s hand to not hesitate a moment longer, he guided it down from his belly to his bum. Letting it rest on the soft cushions of his body.

“I want you too... I want to feel you, Atsumu...So please take me to our bedroom. Mhm?”

Shoyo didn’t need to say anymore, when Atsumu had smoothly stood from the couch. Picking Shoyo up with ease – thanks to him paying more attention to weightlifting during his workouts, exclusively for the purpose to be able to still lift Shoyo and their babies in his belly up - to carry him.

Holding Shoyo in his arms, while having him wrap his arms around his neck, Atsumu could feel his own heart starting to beat faster. By carrying Shoyo, he was holding his everything in his two arms. Not just the man he loved above anything else, but also their unborn babies. This thought made Atsumu into the proudest man on earth.

Walking him to their bedroom, carefully but quickly, wanting to make love to Shoyo, he sat him down on the bed.

But as soon as he did, Atsumu suddenly was starting to feel as nervous as when they first had sex. At the moment when he saw Shoyo laying down on the bed, looking at him and expecting him to keep going, he was getting insecure.

Freezing in front of him, Shoyo noticed his change by his scent, when he slid to the edge of the bed, reaching for Atsumu’s hips.

“Shh... it’s okay...Tsumu...everything is okay.”

He let his head fall into his nape, looking up into Atsumu’s face. Rubbing his left hip area gently with his right hand, he caressed his own belly carefully with his left.

“Atsumu...you don’t have to be nervous...everything is alright.”

Atsumu could feel his own desire grow and he just wanted to pin him down to have his way with him. The alpha side of him wanted to claim him again and again, but he knew that he couldn’t. Even if sex would be okay but doing as he pleased and losing control was out of the question.

Gritting his teeth, he reached for Shoyo’s shoulders. The bulge unmistakable showing now, he tried to pull Shoyo away.

“I am sorry...maybe this...this is no good idea after all...I ...I don’t want to hurt you.”

Caressing his hips and sliding his hand underneath Atsumu’s shirt. His ring on his finger glistening briefly before it vanished under the fabric, Shoyo shook his head.

“To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse...Did you forget?”

Shoyo repeated their vows, when Atsumu could feel his chest clench, fighting back his unbearable desire.

“Shoyo, really...I should take care of it alone...I-“

Shoyo didn’t want to have him locked up in the bathroom alone again. Even when Atsumu made sure to do it in secret over the past few weeks, Shoyo was very much aware of it.

Letting go of his belly to put both of his hands on Atsumu’s hips, he moved them slowly to his pants, wanting to pull down the elastic of his sweatpants, when Atsumu clicked his tongue. Grabbing Shoyo’s wrists maybe a little too tight when he heard him hiss, he loosened his grip, still holding them up in the air.

“Shoyo...I am not sure if I can control myself...it’s been so long for us and ...I don’t trust myself now...”

Shoyo could only smile, dipping forward to kiss the little bit of exposed skin on Atsumu’s body.

“But I trust you.” He breathed against his body, and the heat of his breath sent shivers through Atsumu’s body when he let go of Shoyo’s hands to grab his face, forcing it up to kiss him hungrily.

Moaning into their kiss, Shoyo clutched his hands back on Atsumu. They remained that way before Atsumu let go of him. Shoyo’s flushed cheeks and his swollen lips, looked irresistible gorgeous.

Licking his lips, Shoyo leaned forward, kissing the bulge pressing through the fabric.

“Can I use my mouth?”

Happily accepting this question, Atsumu hummed in agreement, when he let his hand brush through Shoyo’s wavy hair. Holding on to it strong enough to give him a gentle tug. Grinning pleased, Shoyo hesitated not a single second before pulling down his pants and underwear past his knees.

Greeted by Atsumu’s rock hard member, pointing into his face, Shoyo reached for the base. Holding on to it with his right hand, he slid his left one up and down a few times. Stroking it with his palms before arching forward to place a kiss on his tip.

Jerking and tightening the grip on his hair more, Atsumu gasped when he felt Shoyo’s breath against his sensitive spot.

“Ahh...Shoyo...fuck...”

Induced by Atsumu’s moan, Shoyo opened his lips, to welcome his cock into his mouth. Closing his eyes, he relaxed his throat while putting him in as far as he could. Holding his breath when he heard Atsumu groan in pleasure, causing him nearly to collapse against him, Shoyo pulled back. Dragging his tongue over the entire 9.5 inches, enjoying having Atsumu barely hold himself up on his feet when he grabbed Shoyo’s shoulders to support his weight.

Repeating the same thing a few more times, he kept devouring his member. Feeling him swell even more, his veins rubbing against his tongue and palate, Shoyo payed extra attention to tip, when sucking on it even harder before taking him back in entirely.

Shoyo remembered the first time he had tried to use his mouth on Atsumu, and he could barely get half of it in, before choking and having to stop, but as he kept trying, it got easier and easier to relax. Now he could not imagine taking not all of in.

Hearing Atsumu’s panting increase, Shoyo bobbed his head faster. Using his hand to help him, he could taste Atsumu in his mouth.

The sweet bitterness spreading he sucked harder while having him cum inside his mouth. Swallowing down most of it before pulling off, kissing Atsumu’s tip one more time, he didn’t even get a chance to get drink everything when Atsumu had already bent down to kiss him.

Not caring the least bit of tasting himself on Shoyo’s lips, he deepened their kiss. Sliding in his tongue to rub against Shoyo’s. Hungry for more he put his hand on Shoyo’s hips to push him further into the bed, crawling on top of him.

Holding their kiss, Shoyo spread his legs adjusting himself good enough to lay comfortable on the bed, while covering his belly just to make sure to not get too much pressure on it, when Atsumu too assured to keep his distance.

Kissing Shoyo more intimate before sitting back on his heels, he looked down on Shoyo. Catching his breath.

“Will this really work?” He asked a little less flustered thanks to Shoyo’s blowjob.

Nodding his head Shoyo brushed back his ruffled hair, reaching down to pull of his pants.

“It will...but can you help me?”

Atsumu chuckled cutely, seeing Shoyo struggle to take off the jersey when he helped him. Pulling it down to his knees, tugging off one leg then the other, he tossed the pink jersey down on the floor.

Sighing relieved, Shoyo dropped his legs to each side of Atsumu’s hips, rubbing his legs onto them. His entire lower body exposed to Atsumu, Atsumu could feel his cock twitching when he saw Shoyo’s own rock-hard erection.

Letting his hand slide from the back to his thighs up to the front, caressing his knees, Atsumu spread Shoyo’s legs gently apart to dip down between them, kissing the insides of his thighs. Sucking on the silky soft skin, he moaned against him. His scent now so much stronger, Atsumu couldn’t help but growl.

Gasping and trembling from the touch, Shoyo’s legs fell open even more, arching his back. His hands found their way into Atsumu’s hair when he held on to it. Tugging at them he felt Atsumu’s tongue lick over the base of his cock. Wandering down his shaft to the tip.

Throwing back his head, he hid his face in the pillows. Heels digging into the sheets when Atsumu got down on him.

“... Tsum....argh...feeels...goood... aah...ha...”

It felt so good. The warmth of Atsumu’s mouth together with his way too illegal skills drove Shoyo mad. Licking his lips hungry, he caressed Atsumu’s nape, showing him to keep going until he tugged back his head.

Letting go of Shoyo’s sex, Atsumu coughed. Shoyo’s drips of precum mixing with his saliva in his mouth, he looked up between Shoyo’s legs.

“Want me to stop already?”

He asked with a sneaky smile.

Barely holding himself back looking at him, Shoyo could feel butterflies flutter in his stomach. Atsumu was too handsome. Even when his hair was a total mess now and his lips were glistening with Shoyo’s precum, he would still look stunning.

Shaking his head, Shoyo whined grinding his hips into the bed.

“No, don’t.”

Replying to him with nothing than a smile, Atsumu got up between them to settle down between his legs.

“Can you hand me a pillow?”

Pushing his head back to look at the pillow, he reached for it to hand it over to Atsumu. Grinning sneaky, Atsumu took it while locking eyes with Shoyo. Jerking his head, he gestured him to lift his hips, when he pulled the pillow on the same level as Shoyo’s middle.

“Lift your hips a little.”

He did as he was told when Atsumu tugged the pillow underneath him to lift up his hips, before pulling his legs on his lap. Jerking his body down on the right level before bending over him. Pressing his palms down in the sheets.

“Does this feel okay?”

“Mhm...feels nice.”

Shoyo admitted when Atsumu kneeled closer. Sliding his hand between Shoyo’s legs to his entrance. Shoyo was already wet, dripping with slick, desperate being pregnant, Shoyo would still produce his own lubricate, which made this whole action a lot easier.

Carefully rubbing against it with his thumb. Smearing the natural fluid across the tight ring of muscles. Twitching cutely under the touch, he spread it a little further before pushing his finger into him.

“You are already so soft.”

Atsumu narrated with a hungry, lustful stare. Winching at the feeling of another finger sliding into him, Shoyo gasped for air.

“...I told you I want you...you don’t have to get me used to it today... I am ...I am ready.”

Twitching around him when Atsumu made sure to insert another finger, he had to admit that Shoyo was indeed ready. Squelching with slick, Atsumu thrusted his fingers in and out before pulling them out completely to smear the excess fluid on his own member.

“Shoyo, please, you have to tell me when it hurts too much...I ... I will pull out immediately.”

Shoyo nodded his head, pushing it into the pillows. Seeking Atsumu’s hand to intertwine their fingers, Atsumu happily held on to him, while holding on to the base of his cock with his free hand, Atsumu slid closer, kneeling up a little to get better access, he positioned himself in front of Shoyo’s entrance. Pocking gently against the pink pucker, he pushed forward. Consciously and slowly.

A sweet moan escaping Shoyo’s lips, he clenched Atsumu’s hand while reaching down to hold on to his hips with his other hand.

Arching forward enough to direct the act, while he felt Atsumu slowly opening him up more.

“Ahh...good...feels good....so full...”

Shoyo hummed pleased, not the least bit helping Atsumu to control his patience as he sank deeper into him.

Hissing strained, he held his breath. Keeping his cock in his hand until he was seeded inside him up to the base, he let go to caress his hips. Moaning out relieved, he held this position, while making sure Shoyo was still okay.

Caressing his face with his unoccupied hand, Atsumu panted, desperate to look at his beautiful omega mate.

“Sho...Shoyo?”

His baggy shirt, which was now rucked up to his chest, exposed every part of his body. Especially his baby bump, which was now clearly showing compared to his - up to just recently - usually flat stomach.

Wanting to hide it, seeing it sticking out, Shoyo reached for his shirt to cover it. But before the fabric could go past his chest, Atsumu had interfered. Tugging it back up to expose his chest, he cooed dearly.

“Shoyo, you are beautiful...please...let me see it...”

Stopping him, he let go of Shoyo’s fingers to gentle cup it with his palm, looking at it with so much love, it made Shoyo’s self-esteem glow with pride, listening to Atsumu whispering to it sweetly.

“I am sorry, but it will be a little shaky now. Please you two, don’t get mad and kick your mommy.”

Seeing him do that, made Shoyo’s heartbeat increase. Atsumu was so in love with him, and he exposed it with every action and every word. Lifting his arms, to feel him closer, he jerked his hips, sliding towards him on the bed.

Bending down, far enough to hug him, but distant enough to make sure of not crushing his belly, Atsumu pulled Shoyo into his hug. Cupping his head, he caressed his hair strands. The soft ginger wisps tickling between his fingers, while he felt Shoyo’s body melt into his. The firmness of his baby bump brushing against his stomach. Feeling it press against him.

Atsumu’s heart was so full, it was about to burst. How could one person love another this much? Was one heart enough to carry all this affection? Was it?

It wasn’t. He didn’t just love him with his heart. He loved him with his entire being. Mind, body and soul.

Every fibre of his body felt so close to him. It wasn’t because they were connected or because Shoyo was carrying his babies – well not only – but it was because Shoyo had shown him so much more. So much more he never thought he needed. Had given him new chances. New opportunities and new passions. And now, in only a few weeks, he would give him a family. Three words could not describe what he felt, but because he needed to let him know. Again and again. Atsumu let those three words slip from his lips, naturally and effortlessly. Confessing his love to the man who was most important to him in the entire world.

“I love you...I love you so much...So much more than I can express...”

Shoyo whined, he was needing this. The contact and the affection. Holding on to Atsumu, he couldn’t hold back tears running down his cheeks. Locking his legs behind Atsumu, he pulled him as close as his bump would allow. Nodding his head, he kissed him. Unable to force away the tears. 

“Me too. I love you, Atsumu...I love you.”

Laughing defeated, since he knew they could go on like that for hours, Atsumu returned the kiss. He could not tell how long they had stayed like that and he didn’t care, but when his attention unavoidably fell back to his throbbing member, Atsumu interrupted their kiss. Reaching down to Shoyo’s hips, conscious of every move he made, because he didn’t want Shoyo to feel any discomfort, he panted against his red and swollen lips.

“Shoyo...I want to move...Can I?”

His hand sliding from Atsumu’s nape to his chest to wrap them around his middle, Shoyo replied with a sweet hum, licking his lips seductively.

“Mhm...yeah...”

Hesitating a little before rolling his hips, Atsumu pulled out. Dragging his length back before thrusting forward in a just as slow motion, Shoyo winced faintly underneath him. Whining out, he tightened his grip on Atsumu’s back, feeling his muscles tense, he shook his head, assuring Atsumu that it is fine.

“I am okay...just...it feels so full. You are in so deep” He laughed, nervously. When Atsumu’s cheeks blushed with embarrassment.

“Shoyo, this isn’t helpful.” Chuckling dearly.

The desire and the fear of just wanting to take Shoyo, was long forgotten. What he wanted to do was make love to him. Loving him and his body with all he had.

Carefully increasing his thrusts, he began to move, finding a steady pace that felt good for Shoyo and him.

It was more than satisfying to see Shoyo’s body jerk underneath him, his thighs clutching onto his skin, his soft skin flushed in darker shades of pink, while he tried to muffle his moans, failing miserably at the attempt.

Wanting to not miss a single thing, Atsumu supported his body with the palm of his hand, pulling off Shoyo’s sweater. Tugging it up over his head he forced his arms up with it. Pinning them down, he bent forward. Holding the fabric tight while pressing it down into the bed, he tied up his hands.

Turning his face, trying to hide it, Shoyo trembled, feeling Atsumu’s thrusts slow, while aiming for his sweet stop fiercer, and forcing more pleasant moans out of him. His hips grinding into the sensation on their own.

“Atsumu...let go of my hands...I want to touch you...please.”

Shoyo begged, but as much as he wanted to fulfil his plea, he didn’t want to miss any sight of his omega enjoying himself, dipping down to his chest, to place a kiss on his nipple, before taking it into his mouth, giving it a little suck. Atsumu smug against his skin.

“Not yet, love. I don’t want you to hide yourself. You look so beautiful. I want to see it all.”

Arching back when he heard Shoyo’s whine of complain, he met Shoyo’s eyes. Smiling at him with pure affection, Atsumu let his eyes wander down his body, continuing to steadily thrust into him.

Devouring every inch of his body until he reached his belly, Atsumu sighed.

“So pretty...so round with my babies. You are gorgeous.”

Shoyo’s body quivering under the praise, he clenched around him. Trapping Atsumu’s cock deep inside him, he jerked his hips. Toes pushed into the bed. He began moving his hips. Frustrated to not be able to use his hands, he leaned forward crying out for his alpha.

“Atsumu...kiss me...more.”

Welcoming Shoyo’s action, he met his thrust with his own. Atsumu let go of his shirt when Shoyo immediately wrapped his arms around him, not caring it still being wrapped around his wrists. 

Leaning in hungrily, he met Atsumu’s lips. Sinking into his lips, he forced his tongue in. Nibbling on his tip before mimicking his thrusts form their connection with their tongues. Synching perfectly, Shoyo held on to Atsumu neck. Slowly and more absentminded than intentionally, he freed one hand from the fabric of his sweater, tossing it off, to move it down to Atsumu’s hips. Sliding back to his butt, he squeezed the soft and firm natural cushion.

Moaning between their kisses, Atsumu let his own hands brush over his lover. Bringing them from his hips to his legs, until he reached his knee, he pushed it further apart. Increasing his thrust, he lost himself in the sensation.

Both of them getting a little carried away in the act, when Shoyo suddenly broke the kiss to gasp for air. Frowning, he held on to Atsumu’s hips, hinting him to stop moving when he felt something move inside him. Clearly feeling someone kicking into his belly and his kidney. Breathing through his teeth, he whimpered, smiling a little half-heartedly, they were just starting to get into it.

“Ahh...guess they woke up...Urgh...they seem to have a blast...ah...urgh. They are kicking me like mad.”

Starring down on his belly, Atsumu immediately reached to place his hand on it. Not even a few second later, he felt one of their babies clearly push against him, followed along with Shoyo catching his breath.

Listing up alert, Atsumu furrowed his brows, bending down, smiling softly.

“Shhh...my little ones, mommy and daddy need some more time. Please don’t be too rough in there. Mommy is having a hard time, you see?”

The way Atsumu had changed his voice, talking to them, brought a bright smile on Shoyo’s lips, desperate the fact that one their babies was using his kidney as a punching-bag.

Puffing unpleasantly frustrated from the impact, Shoyo let out a deep sigh, when a little later, the kicks had stopped and instead he could feel a soft press. As if they were apologising.

Meeting Atsumu’s eyes in awe, Shoyo let his head drop back into the sheets.

“Amazing, they are listening to you.”

Wanting to make sure, Atsumu pressed his palm flatter on his belly when he too noticed that their movement decreased. It was still there, but by far not as fierce as previously.

Grinning proudly, he turned back to Shoyo. Kissing the tip of his nose.

“I didn’t think they would.” He admitted when Shoyo laughed. “Trust me, we will have times when they won’t listen to us...”

Atsumu knew that time would come, especially if they ended up getting even a little bit of his temper and personality, but as far as that might seem away from now, he was getting excited even just thinking about that.

“I will love them regardless. Even if they cause us trouble.”

Shoyo nodded, feeling like crying again. Atsumu was too sweet and to the emotional mess he was thanks to his hormones, drove him to the edge.

Pulling him back to kiss him, he thrust his hips upwards, surprisingly less scared to feel his babies move inside him, he was glad to feel them, at least as long as it didn’t hurt him.

“Now...where were we?”

He whispered seductively, just to be met with Atsumu continuing were they both had left off. Rocking his body into the white sheets, keeping his pace, he reached for Shoyo’s cock when he could no longer drag out his own orgasm.

Pumping his cock in his palm, Atsumu lead them both to their climax. Lazily, yet skilful moving his hips, he continued to thrust until Shoyo came. His cum dripping down from his tip as Atsumu gently and pleasantly squeezed it out, rubbing hit thumb over the sensitive area, while holding Shoyo close for another last spurt, feeling him clench around the base of his cock, he pulled out his cock to jerk it few more times. His wedding ring glistening in the light while moving his hand, until he came on Shoyo’s stomach as well. Letting their fluids mix with each other.

Panting husky, he dropped down on the bed next to Shoyo, who was trying to catch his breath as well.

“Wow.”

Facing the ceiling, he reached for Shoyo’s hand to intertwine their fingers. Dropping it between their heated bodies. When Shoyo only hummed in agreement.

Taking a moment to let the daze fade, he turned to the side, reaching for the tissue box to get a few out, then turning to Shoyo to wipe off his stomach before tossing the used papers on the floor. Arching down to grab the bedsheets, he pulled them over their bodies, letting his hand remain on Shoyo’s belly.

“How are you feeling? Are they still kicking?”

Snuggling closer to Atsumu, he lifted his head to guide Atsumu’s arm underneath it, using it as a pillow when he let out a soft and happy sigh.

“Sure, I gladly offer you my arm as a pillow. No need to ask me.” Atsumu chuckled, only to get Shoyo to pinch his side a little.

“I am happy, tired and exhausted. I demand to be a little selfish.”

Shoyo pouted and how on earth could Atsumu resist that. Wrapping his arm around him, he held him close, while watching him fall asleep.

Caressing his belly, Atsumu eventually fell asleep as well.

* * *

35 weeks

While over the past few weeks his belly had become so big, it was starting to get difficult to walk normally, he was enjoying taking a bath the most these days. Unfortunately, he would have to make sure to not stay in it for too long, since it wouldn’t be too good for him to soak for too long.

At his now weekly appointment four days ago, he was told that the next few days his baby would be more active than usual to get ready for birth, and oh god, they were.

Shoyo hardly got enough sleep, but while he tried to not mind it, he was getting a little uneasy. Not because he thought it was affecting his health, but because he noticed that Atsumu was starting to get suspicious of him.

While in bed he never really found a good position to sleep, body pillow or not, he just wouldn’t get used to the pressure of his belly.

Only at the bath he could relax and find some time to rest. Snuggling up against Atsumu, he shut his eyes to enjoy the calmness, when suddenly something made him flinch up feeling a sharp pain.

Splashing out the water when he reached for the edge of the tub to hold on to, he hissed. Startled Atsumu arched forward with him reaching down to his belly when Shoyo slapped his hand away.

“No! Don’t touch ... it...”

Gritting his teeth, he pressed his head back into Atsumu. “They...they are moving...I...I think they are dropping...Argh...it hurts...”

Feeling sorry, Atsumu didn’t dare to touch him, when Shoyo grabbed for Atsumu’s knees to hold on to him, trying to secure his body but not standing the pain, he got up to hurl over the edge of the bath, lifting the toilet lit just in time, not caring to expose his entire nude backside to Atsumu - not that he hadn’t seen it countless times.

Throwing up from the twisting of their babies, Shoyo felt bad for having Atsumu having to see that, but instead of being concerned about that, he was worried about Shoyo.

“Breathe love...please...I am sorry.”

Still hesitant to touch him, Shoyo noticed it form the corner of his eyes, reaching for his and to put it on his belly.

“Tell them to go easy on me, please...argh...”

Feeling like throwing up again, he gagged when Atsumu caressed his belly, feeling the movement as well.

“Hey little ones, we know you have to turn, but don’t kick too much.”

Gasping for air Shoyo bit his lips, Atsumu just now noticed how low Shoyo’s bump had dropped already over the period of the past few days.

Not wanting Shoyo to get too cold, Atsumu got out of the bathtub to get a towel to wrap it around him, then picking him up to carry him to the bed.

Wanting to get dressed, Shoyo held on to his hand.

“No, don’t go...they...they seem to listen to you...please talk to them while they are moving...”

Shoyo panted, smiling relieved when Atsumu slid next to him on the bed to pull him closer, wrapping the covers over their bodies, he continued to talk to their babies, glad to see that it seemed to show an effect not only to the babies but to Shoyo as well.

Falling asleep in his arms.

tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> additional links to the sources of my research: 
> 
> https://www.whattoexpect.com/pregnancy/pregnancy-health/understanding-pregnancy-week.aspx
> 
> https://www.foxnews.com/health/9-benefits-of-sex-during-pregnancy , https://www.romper.com/p/what-does-the-baby-feel-during-pregnancy-sex-its-actually-not-uncomfortable-for-them-11774348 
> 
> https://utswmed.org/medblog/nuchal-cord-during-pregnancy/


	4. Chapter 4

37 weeks

11th of March

Mornings had become worse and worse. Shoyo could barely catch any sleep ever since the babies had dropped and although he had a few more weeks to go until his due date, he couldn’t wait for them to come out. He didn’t want to be unfair, his entire pregnancy proceeded well. He had no issues or scary experiences, but because of the babies becoming more energetic the farer along he got, his own time to relax or sleep decreased drastically.

Knowing it would not be much longer and trying to catch as much asleep as he could, although it wasn’t more than a few hours a day, he didn’t want to worry Atsumu.

He would just have to hold out a few more weeks and everything would be fine. Until then he could easily go through with everything. Ignoring the bags underneath his eyes and the paleness of his skin, he was too excited to finally meet Yasu and Yua. The struggle he had to deal with was worth them.

Pushing himself up from the bed, he let out a deep sigh, supporting his back with one hand while holding on to the nightstand with the other. Getting up from bed was harder now that his belly was this low and even heavier.

Letting go of his support, he tried to balance his weight when suddenly his head started spinning. Nearly falling over, if it wasn’t for Atsumu, who had watched him already concerned from the corner of his eye while he was in the bathroom, rushing to him to catch him, Shoyo would have dropped to the floor. 

Reaching for him while crying out his name, Atsumu thankfully made it in time.

“Shoyo!”

Feeling dizzy, Shoyo clenched himself at Atsumu’s arms. Grateful for the support, he blinked his eyes, hoping for the dizziness to fade, his breath heavy and exhausted.

“Ahh...I am sorry...I got a little dizzy.” He forced himself to smile, slowly fighting back the daze. “I just lost my balance just now.” He laughed half-heartedly, not even he himself would have been convinced by that. 

Atsumu knew when Shoyo was lying and right now was an awful lie. Concerned and irritated, Atsumu had to hold back getting angry at him, holding him tight to his body. Biting back his own fear of how bad this situation could have turned out, he frowned.

“Who are you trying to fool here? I can see the bags under your eyes, and I notice how little sleep you catch lately. Did you think I wouldn’t?” His voice broke and although Shoyo had an idea that Atsumu would notice, he still hoped he didn’t.

Today the Black Jackals had a public practice match with another team of their league and although it wasn’t an official match, it still mattered to them and Shoyo couldn’t have Atsumu be distracted now when every match was important for their competitions coming soon.

Testing how his sense of balance was now, he loosened his grip on Atsumu, wanting to step away with a smile on his face, but Atsumu wouldn’t let go of him. Staring at him, eyes red and demanding an explanation good enough to convince him, Shoyo pressed his lips together, his eyes dropping to the floor. He just couldn’t look at him.

“I am fine now...” His voice so silent it was only whisper. “I... I just got dizzy and I only slept bad last night... I am not exhausted or anything. I am excited for the game. You... you ... you worry too much about me.”

“Worry too much?” Atsumu repeated his words, jerking Shoyo gently but rough enough to make him lift his face to look at him. Gritting his teeth, Atsumu hissed.

“Did you look at yourself? Do you have any idea how you look like?”

Atsumu’s words hurt, but as much as they hurt, the expression he was having while saying them, hurt even more. Plain utmost concern and fear written all over his face, he starred at Shoyo and Shoyo had to admit that he was avoiding mirrors for a while now. The last time he looked at one, caused him to stumble back. Foolishly thinking avoiding them would change the way he looked, he felt his cheeks blush embarrassed, looking into Atsumu’s eyes, when his hand started to caress his face now.

“I...am sorry...I thought it would get better, but they are not giving me much of a break these days.” He laughed fondly. Placing both hands on his firm belly.

Sighing, Atsumu’s face softened now and he pulled him into a hug as much as his bump allowed it.

“I am sorry too for yelling at you, but I am just so frustrated. There is nothing I can do. You are bearing it all alone and seeing you like this is torture.”

Glad about the tension as well as his dizziness having faded, Shoyo smiled relieved.

“Even if it is tough now, it is worth it. And you don’t need to do anything more. Atsumu, you are already doing enough. Our babies are lively and just keeping me up at night, but this will be something we have to get used to later when they are born. I take it as practice.” Shoyo chuckled and although the dark circles underneath his eyes told a different story Atsumu couldn’t help but smile as well. Nothing looked better on Shoyo than his honest bright smile. Even if he was terribly tired and exhausted.

Atsumu wanted to let those words soothe him more than they actually did, but for now they were good enough to calm him down.

“But...do you think...it is a good idea to go to the match today? Maybe you should stay home and rest a bit more. You are not so much far along and going out now would maybe be a bad idea?”

Now frowning back at him, acting cute, Shoyo pouted, looking down to his belly.

“You hear that...Daddy is telling me to stay home. What do you two think of that?” He paused, tilting his head before nodding it in agreement.

“Mhm...I think so too. He is silly for even considering that.”

Chuckling and proudly rubbing his heavy belly, he met Atsumu’s eyes.

“They say they want to see their daddy’s play, so you should not argue with me and hurry up to get ready so we can go.”

Squinting his eyes, Atsumu kneeled down to get on the same level as Shoyo’s belly. Putting his hand on the side of it he pulled up Shoyo’s shirt with the other, leaning in to place a kiss on it.

“You are giving mommy a hard time inside and you think you can negotiate with me? You tiny sneaky foxes.”

Smiling down and brushing though Atsumu’s hair with his hand, Shoyo chuckled sweetly. Watching the man, he loves, act that way towards their unborn babies is a sight Shoyo could watch forever. Never getting tired of it.

“They learned from their daddy already. So, can we go? I want to see you play.”

His voice was honest and while he still looked tired, at least now his skin got a lot healthier shade. The soft blush on his cheeks suiting his smile so good, Atsumu couldn’t deny him.

Kissing his belly again, before getting up to pull Shoyo in for a kiss on the lips, he caressed his nape, leaning their foreheads together.

“But you have to promise me to not exhaust yourself too much and you can watch sitting. No jumping up from the seats.”

Shoyo hummed pleased.

“I think even if I would want to, but my belly would prevent me from jumping up anyway.”

Snickering softly, Atsumu kissed him again, before he helped Shoyo to get ready. It was embarrassing but getting dressed by himself was out of the option in the last weeks. Putting on his pants was impossible.

Deciding on a black tracksuit and a warm grey coat, Shoyo was very casual but at least comfy. And it fit the occasion of a match.

Checking his phone while Atsumu was getting ready himself, Shoyo caressed his stomach. Messaging with Natsu and telling her to stop ordering baby clothes online, in a too small size since they will be grown out in the blink of an eye, his screen was interrupted by a call.

Osamu’s name popping up on the display, he accepted the call.

“Hey uncle-to-be. What’s up?”

Laughing into the phone, Osamu seemed more than happy to hear Shoyo say that.

“Hey, I am fine, thanks for asking. How are the little ones and their mommy?”

Rubbing his belly and letting out a sigh, Shoyo smiled.

“They are keeping me busy, but we are all well. If you want to talk to Atsumu, he is getting ready right now, but I can pass on to him to call you back.”

After a little break, Osamu sighed. “If I wanted to talk to Tsumu, then I would have called his phone. No, I wanted to know if you are going to his game too and if I should give you a ride? I got my new car just yesterday.”

His eyes sparkling excited, Shoyo turned to the bedroom door from which Atsumu just walked out with his sports bag all dressed up as well.

“Yes, we would like to. When will you be here?”

Hearing Osamu laugh again, when from outside and from the phone call Shoyo could hear a car horn followed by his words.

“Now. Already waiting for the four of you.”

Grinning, Shoyo beamed at Atsumu who seemed a left out.

“Alright, we will be there in a bit.”

Hanging up after Osamu assured him, he’d wait and they should take their time, since they are more than in time, Shoyo explained it to Atsumu, when he just snorted back at him, brushing back his hair.

“Tsk...he just wants to show off to you.”

Sometimes Shoyo wondered if those two would ever be of one mind with each other, but knowing them for so long, it was getting amusing to watch them now. Wobbling closer to Atsumu, the way he used to walk quite different now that his belly dropped, he sighed.

“You don’t need to be jealous of him. He just wants to help us.”

Clicking his tongue, Atsumu pouted.

“He just wants to spoil you, when he knows that I should be the only one allowed doing it.”

Shoyo couldn’t help but laugh at Atsumu’s cuteness. “Listen here, whatever Osamu does, the one whose babies I am carrying is you and the one I married and love is also you. Even if he spoils me, I won’t run away, and you won’t lose to him. Don’t sulk.”

Growling adorably, he nuzzled his face into Shoyo’s hair, caressing his belly before fixing the bag on his shoulder, wrapping his arm around Shoyo’s middle before walking him towards the door.

“Who said I was sulking.”

He grinned proudly when they left their flat to meet Osamu at his car.

* * *

The car ride was amazing. It was so quiet and regardless of the street or ground, they felt not the slightest bump. Very much pleasant for Shoyo and the babies, since any unwanted impact, immediately felt awful. Once they reached the area after having parked the car, they met Kiyoomi and Kotaro as well as Shugo at the entrance staring at him with eyes wide open when Kotaro couldn’t hold back his tongue.

“Oi. Oi. Oi! Are you sure you put twins inside him? Shoyo, looks like he is getting quadruplets.”

If Kiyoomi wouldn’t have an issue with the possible germs on Kotaro’s body, he would have kicked him, but thankfully Shugo had came to assist his thoughts, when Kotaro huffed out, rubbing his waist, when Shugo scolded him.

“Yah! Stop that! He is expecting twins! Twins. It is natural for him to look like this.”

Clicking his tongue, he turned to Atsumu and bowed a little apologetic. Thankful Atsumu bowed back after glaring at Kotaro when Shugo’s greeted Osamu before his gaze fell to Shoyo.

“Hello, our precious wing spiker. How are you doing? You look exhausted.”

Laughing a little exhausted, but more excited now, he bowed his head quickly. Rubbing the back of his head, while supporting his belly.

“I am doing fine. I just can’t wait for them to-“

Shoyo couldn’t finish his sentence when he suddenly felt a sharp pain that made him stumble forward. Atsumu and Osamu immediately reacting to offer their hands to support him, Shoyo frowned, trying to catch his breath.

“Urgh!”

Everyone alert, even Adriah, who seems to be the calmest among the Black Jackals aside from Kiyoomi, rushing to Shoyo, when Atsumu was the first to ask worried.

“Shoyo, what is wrong?”

Looking at the situation, Shion seemed the least bit impressed, when he threw in a wild guess.

“Are you having contractions?”

Everyone turned to Shion, before looking back to Shoyo who seemed just as startled by that idea, when his hand cupped his belly naturally, squeezing the fabric from his sweater, frowning in disbelieve.

Still feeling the pain through his body, Shoyo shook his head, waiting for it to go away, when he breathed out. By the time the pain was gone - as soon as it came - he seemed uncertain.

“I... I don’t think so...I don’t know... This felt different than what I used to feel so far, but it is gone now, and I am only due in about three weeks, so it can’t be.”

Atsumu’s eyes moved from Shoyo’s face down to his belly, when he looked at his brother before turning to Shoyo again.

“Are you sure it was a good idea coming here after all. What if something is happening? What if the babies are coming? Osamu can drive you hom-“

Shoyo lifted his head, while showing Osamu with his hand, he can stand on his own again, turning to his other teammates before meeting Atsumu’s worried expression.

“No way. I came all the way here. I am gonna watch you guys play, obviously. I was just surprised that it hurt so much, but it is gone now, so don’t worry. I am fine. The babies aren’t supposed to come yet, so everything should be fine.” He smiled at them but Atsumu still looked stiff. It was normal for him as an alpha to be overprotective but Atsumu’ overprotectiveness was on a whole different level.

Reaching out for Atsumu’s cheek, Shoyo caressed him, trying to let his scent calm him down.

“You guys need to get ready for the warm-ups.” His gaze wandered to Osamu then back to his brother. “Osamu will be next to me and if anything happens, he will let you know, so don’t worry. The babies and I am are fine and we will be.”

It wasn’t what he wanted to hear, but at the same time Shoyo was right. Even if something where to happen, Atsumu could easily run to him and Osamu would be by his side, so he could feel a little calmer.

Shugo, tapped on Atsumu’s shoulder, smiling at Shoyo for a second. Turning to Osamu then back to Atsumu, his lips build a comforting smile.

“Osamu-kun is a smart guy. He will take good care of Shoyo-kun. Come on Atsumu, Shoyo is right, we need to get going.”

The argument that they were short on time, made Atsumu stop being persistent. This wasn’t just about him, but he couldn’t help to feel uneasy and it was assuring to know that Osamu would be with him. Even if it was still hard to admit, but through Shoyo’s entire pregnancy, it felt good to be able to rely on Osamu, especially at times like this.

Nodding his head, Atsumu turned to Shoyo. His hands were cold, either from the nervousness or from the fear to leave Shoyo, but as soon as he touched Shoyo’s face they became warm against his cheeks.

“Take care, alright?”

He didn’t want to leave him, but he knew he was safe and that was all that mattered. Feeling Shoyo’s head nod against his palms, he sighed. Kissing him on the lips, in front of their teammates, who by now got more than used to that sight, he let go of him to caress his belly.

“Daddy will play well for you two.”

Smiling Shoyo put his hand on the same spot Atsumu’s had been when he moved his away. Atsumu hesitated for another moment before walking towards the entrance together with the others.

Watching them go, Osamu rolled his eyes at Atsumu.

“He loves you so much. I don’t even want to imagine what he would do when you weren’t here.”

Chuckling at how silly that thought was, Shoyo cupped his belly.

“Don’t worry, I am not planning to go anywhere.”

Laughing they both headed to the venue as well.

* * *

The smell of a gaming court was always the same. Even as an inactive player, you would never not notice its smell. And for some reason, today it smelled like victory and Shoyo couldn’t wait to see Atsumu play again. While he was sitting out due to his pregnancy, watching him play had become Shoyo’s new passion. While even touching a ball was out of the question, Shoyo was enjoying the sport though his husband and each game he watched, the pain of not being able to join in, was getting less and less.

He loved volleyball. Even if he could only observe it for the time being.

As soon as Shoyo and Osamu had entered the venue, they were the centre of attention. Fans of him where rushing to him and asking for autographs. Thankfully there was no media or Osamu would have had to become a manager for Shoyo as well and not just a bodyguard, making sure to keep them in check.

About 20 minutes later, Shoyo chuckled as they finally got past the fans to head to their seats. Turning to Osamu, who had adjusted his walking pace to Shoyo’s, Shoyo smiled at him.

“You know, you really are a businessman. How you handled the fans just now. It may sound silly to admit it myself, but while Atsumu and I are still very carefree with how our lives are, you got that real adult vibe. I don’t know, compared to us, you seem more mature.” Shoyo was talking more to himself, when his eyes fell to his round belly, noticing Osamu looking at him with wide eyes.

Shaking his head nervously and regretting it immediately when he was hit by a faint but very noticeable dizziness. Blinking his eyes a few times to play it off, he turned to Osamu.

“Don’t get me wrong, I loved the path I choose as a professional player and I think no other job would have suited me more than this, but now that I am becoming a parent and probably won’t be as carefree about things as I used to be, I wondered if I am ready. If I am mature enough.”

Osamu was just as surprised to hear Shoyo’s compliment as his honest thoughts when he turned to him, continuing to walk at his pace.

“I think you grow up as you experience things. You don’t suddenly celebrate a certain birthday and become an adult. Or wake up one morning and become more mature. We are all different and regardless of how we choose our paths, we all learn and continue to grow, every day. So, even if you are not sure if you are mature enough, you don’t have to think about something like this now. You will grow to become a parent and mature with it.” Osamu smiled, stopping to walk to face Shoyo properly who halted as well, cupping his belly tight.

“I know that you will become great parents. Even my silly brother. He loves you.” His eyes fell down to Shoyo’s belly before he smiled genuinely happy. “...and he is so excited to meet your babies, even if he still has to learn about parenthood, together you two will manage it just fine. Don’t worry. You will do great.”

Shoyo wanted to cry at Osamu’s words, but he held his tears back. Shaking his head and dropping it back into his nape as if he tried to prevent the tears from falling, he dabbed away the moistness already flowing down his cheeks.

“Ahh...Osamu...making me cry...you really are amaz-...argh!”

Again, he couldn’t finish what he meant to say when he felt another sharp pain in his lower half. His muscles clenching inside, it shot a threat of pain up to his lower belly. Those where no kicks from his babies and worse than the first one he felt outside the venue.

Stumbling forward against Osamu, who seemed just as startled, Shoyo took in a deep breath before holding his breath. Clenching against Osamu’s shirt.

“Shoyo?! Are you alright?!”

Reaching for his hand to grab it, Shoyo squeezed it with all he could while the pain drew through his body. Catching his breath feeling Shoyo’s strength Osamu made sure to steady him.

“Breathe...Shoyo...breathe...”

Shoyo nodded letting out his breath, when the pain faded with it.

“Ahhh... it hurt...” He admitted, sounding a little more concerned now. “...this...This...was not the babies kicking.”

Lifting his face Shoyo met Osamu’s just as concerned eyes.

“Maybe Shion was right...I might be having contractions.”

His jaw fell and Osamu panicked. “Okay, hold on I get my car and we get you to the hospital. Then I will call Atsumu...no I should call him now...”

Sighing, Shoyo put his hand on his lower back helping to arch back to step away from Osamu shaking his head. Breathing slowly.

“We don’t have to go to the hospital yet. After all it is too early for them to come. And the hospital would just send me home when my contractions are not frequent enough.”

Nervously blinking his eyes Osamu seemed at a loss, obviously, because it was Atsumu who should be here and know all that, he thought. 

“What does frequent mean?”

Shoyo let out a deep sigh, rubbing his belly. “Five to eight minutes. So, nothing like now. It may just be braxton hicks too...if I keep getting them more frequent, we can go to the hospital. Until then I want to watch his game.”

Looking at him, Osamu wasn’t sure what to think of it.

“Shoyo, this...even if it is just the thing you just mentioned which I have no idea what it means, I think I should get you to the hospital.”

But he had no intention to go now. Shaking his head more intensely, Shoyo was determined to not miss this game.

“Osamu, I am pregnant. My feet hurt and even if I may get into labour now, until I can be sure, I want to watch this game. If my contractions get so frequent and painful that I yell at you to get me to the hospital, then you can take me. But until then I gonna watch the father of my children play volleyball. Got it?”

After Atsumu once told Osamu to never go against an expecting mother, he had no other choice but to agree to him. Checking the time at his watch, he reached out to wrap his arms around his brother-in-law.

“Just because, I have no other choice. Alright. It is now 10:13 am. I will check the time when your next contractions come and if they become frequent, can I please take you to the hospital?”

Shoyo nodded, grateful for the support while they walked to the ranges.

* * *

About only 20 minutes after the game started and they had sat down, Shoyo got another contraction. They were not close enough yet, but they were getting closer with each time. Arching forward, he held his stomach while clenching Osamu’s knee, trying to bite his lips, not wanting to let out his voice, although it wouldn’t be heard with all the cheers.

Gritting his teeth, Shoyo panted. “Does...Does he look here?”

Osamu turned his head to Atsumu on the court then back to Shoyo, shaking his head.

“No, he is mesmerised in the game...He is up to serve.”

Relieved and realising it when the venue turned quiet as they are used to, Shoyo whispered.

“I don’t want him to see me and miss his serve.” He laughed, still feeling the contraction. “They are leading the set with 2 points. He shouldn’t miss it.” He barely breathed. 

The pain was getting more intense each time, but quicker to subside, thankfully. Breathing out, he let go of Osamu’s knee.

“Sorry...this was a tough one.”

Helpless and unable to do anything, Osamu could only imagine how his brother must have felt the past months, he shook his head, now more concerned about Shoyo than anything else.

“It’s okay. If it helps you get over the pain, I don’t mind it, but are you okay?”

Shoyo nodded when he lifted up his head again, just then when he met Atsumu’s worried gaze on him.

But before Shoyo could show him to not worry, Atsumu had to turn back to the game when he touched a ball that was going into the out. Giving the point to his opponent’s team.

“And here I thought he wouldn’t notice.” Shoyo smiled bitter.

* * *

By the time the fourth set had ended, Shoyo’s contractions decreased from 20 minutes down to 10 minutes and it was getting harder to hold in his voice. Sitting out another one, he couldn’t help but cry out, when the people sitting next to him, which had long ago noticed his condition as well, turned to him. Not caring for their surroundings at all, Shoyo clenched the fabric of his sweater when he could feel his pants starting to feel wet.

 _No way._ Shoyo thought to himself.

Unable to stand it any longer Osamu got up.

“For god’s sake, I gonna take you to the hospital now.” Laughing bitter, Shoyo reached for Osamu’s hand nodding his head, when he was looking much paler again.

“You know, I think I won’t talk back this time, my...my water just broke.”

Eyes wide in shock he looked down between his legs, when he clicked his tongue. Not caring for anything else now, Osamu turned to the court, yelling at full volume.

“Tsumu! His water broke!”

Ignoring how embarrassing this would have been if Shoyo cared, he tried to calm down his own nervousness building up inside him.

He was waiting for that moment, but it was too early and the more he grasped the situation, the scarier it got.

The entire court turned silent when Atsumu’s jaw dropped open, looking around to find his brother’s eyes. Meeting them, before turning to Shoyo, who looked sorry, holding on to his belly, Atsumu could feel his pulse starting to beat even faster. His heart starting to beat like crazy, he felt everything around him go numb when he saw his omega clenching his stomach.

Biting his lips and pulling himself back, Atsumu turned to his captain.

Sighing, Shugo pointed his coach to call a break when the whistle blew right away, and he walked to Atsumu. “Good luck to you. If you don’t mind, we will be coming to the hospital later, text us the address.”

He nodded more robotic than intentionally. The nervousness spreading through his entire body hearing Shugo’s words when he turned back to the ranges to see Osamu and Shoyo leaving the venue before facing his captain again.

Meeting Shugo’s eyes, he heard Shion behind him snorting. “So, I was right?”

Kotaro obviously just as excited grinned. “Hey! Hey! Hey! Our team will be growing two more members! Tell Shoyo I said good luck!”

Smiling excited and anxious Atsumu bowed to them. “I am sorry for having to leave the game at such a time, but I need to be there for him.”

It was the voice of his couch coming from behind him, tapping his shoulder, when Atsumu lifted his head to look at him.

“You are going to be a father soon. Obviously, you have to go with him. He may be a ninja on the court, but he needs you there now. Nothing to be sorry about. Go and be there for him, it will be a tough next few hours for him and you.”

By the word ‘hours’ Atsumu had to hold back jerking, but he knew that it would take more time. They were told that beforehand at their last appointment at the doctors. The first labour would take the longest for most new mothers.

“Thank you, everyone! Then...I will be going now.”

Adriah and Shugo nodded their heads with a comforting smile, while Kotaro had to be stopped by Shion to not take off his shirt to wave it around, meanwhile Kiyoomi was too busy thinking about the place where Shoyo’s water had broken and took a mental note to never sit there again, while deep inside he wished him well for a safe delivery.

Rushing to get his belongs from the changing rooms, taking the quickest shower he had ever taken in his life to get rid of the sweat from the game, drying himself up to put on a change of clothes, Atsumu ran to the exit as fast as he could. When he was outside the venue, Osamu and Shoyo were already in the car by the time he caught up. Getting on in the backseat, Atsumu slid next to Shoyo, immediately reaching out for his hand to pull him closer, wrapping his arm around him while checking his body up and down.

“How far along are the contractions?”

Osamu was starting the engine and as soon as he heard Atsumu getting his seatbelt on, he hit the gas.

“Every ten minutes now, but the intervals got shorter each time.” Osamu checked the time on the car.

“His last contraction was now 9 minutes ago.”

Clenching his teeth Atsumu looked at Shoyo, panting next to him, when he tried to speak, the pain not fading as fast as they used to when he had another contraction. “I am sorry for soiling the seats of the new car.”

As if they had arranged it, Atsumu and Osamu replied in perfect sync frowning at Shoyo. “This doesn’t matter now!”

Forcing a smile on Shoyo’s lips, he reached for Atsumu’s hand, holding it tight. His eyes glazed and feverish from exhaustion. “I am scared...they...are too early...they...should have more time...”

Shoyo lips trembled, looking more exhausted than he did in the morning. Holding on to Shoyo’s hand, Atsumu shook his head, trying his best to not let his own nervousness come though while Osamu drove carefully but as fast as he could, not caring that much if he was driving after the speed limits, as long as he wasn’t putting other drivers in danger.

“Shh...they decided to come...they will be fine...you all will be fine. Don’t be scared.”

Shoyo let his head drop against the backrest letting out a deep sigh, tears now running down his face, when the things he said just this morning came to his mind and he broke out in a nervous sweat.

“What...what if they come now because I said I can’t wait for them to be born... what if it is my fault...What if they are not strong enough?”

Hit with guilt, he began to cry, making him only more exhausted, when Atsumu tried to soothe him. “Shhh...No Sho-kun, they are strong. They were kicking you so much. They just want to meet us now, love. Everything will be fine. We will be meeting our babies soon. Everything will be fine...I am excited. Are you not excited?”

His lips formed a bright smile while his hand caressed the firm bump when he could feel them move inside him. Relieved to notice them being lively, he guided Atsumu’s hand to his belly making him feel it as well.

“You are right, they are well...They-“

Another contraction, this time, it was a long one. At least 35 seconds. Wincing out in pain, Shoyo hid his face against Atsumu’s shoulder when Atsumu made eye contact with his brother through the driving mirror.

Sensing Shoyo’s burning forehead even though his clothes, Atsumu looked appalled.

“How much longer until we get to the hospital?”

“About five minutes. The traffic is not so bad today and I am driving as fast as I can, Tsumu.”

Osamu switched the gears and hit the gas even more, focused on the streets ten times more intensely. His body all concentrated and alert for the slightest things while he drove way above the allowed speed limit. Osamu was known for being a careful driver ever since he got his licence, and Atsumu knew his brother would get them there safely and fast as they rushed thought he city.

* * *

Five minutes later, they arrived at the hospital right on point.

Atsumu getting out of the car first as soon as it came to halt, he helped Shoyo out when Osamu told him he’d park the car then catch up to them.

Nodding, Atsumu turned back to his husband who could barely keep himself on his feet by himself. Lifting him up to carry him, Atsumu rushed to the entrance. Leaving Osamu behind to take care of the car.

Crying out for help, Atsumu held on to Shoyo, who was starting to pant even without having contractions.

“Excuse me, I need your help. My mate is having our babies. Please!”

Smiling against Atsumu’s nape and a little dizzy from the pain, Shoyo whispered.

“So dramatic.” Atsumu too concerned to pay attention to him teasing him, he walked Shoyo to the check in counter.

Immediately three nurses rushed to them, one of them with a wheelchair for Shoyo to sit down on.

Turning around to it, Atsumu let Shoyo down into it, when one of the nurses took over to drive him to the right floor. Following her, another nurse asked Atsumu to answer the check in notes while tapping the answers into her tablet as they ran down the hallway. The third nurse making sure to open all the doors on the way.

Atsumu managed to answer all the questions by the time they reached the 9th floor and the room they chose for Shoyo to stay at.

Shoyo couldn’t help but think of this whole situation as something surreal. When his sister was born, he was too little to remember and since then he only ever saw such situations in movies. But now, that he was about to give birth, it still seemed like a dream. Not much longer and he would be able to see his babies. While he got another contraction, he couldn’t let go of that thought, smiling into the pain while trying to bear it.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Shoyo was changed into the hospital gown, laying on bed with an IV-drip attached to the crook of his arm and all sorts of cables stuck to his belly and himself to monitor the babies and his own vital signs.

Atsumu right to his side, holding his hand while Osamu who had arrived a little later due to parking the car, came too.

“How is he? Are they already coming?”

Atsumu shook his head. “Not yet. They told us to wait.”

At the next contraction, Shoyo grabbed Atsumu’s arm, clinging to him. Hissing at the pain, he laughed bitter, falling back into the bed once it was over.

“Easy for them to say when they are not the ones going through the pain. I know it was about to hurt, but it hurts way too much.”

Helpless Atsumu brushed back Shoyo’s hair, trying to soothe him with his scent, when Osamu could only stand there watching them.

Staying there for the mental support, Osamu leaned against the wall to give the hospital staff as well as Shoyo and Atsumu their space. Not wanting to risk being in their way, he let this hand sink into his pockets, when someone else drew in his attention away from his brother and Shoyo.

A cute looking nurse with brown curly hair who introduced herself as Kiara-san knocked at the door, while walking in with a gentle smile on her lips and a folder of files in her hands.

Looking at Shoyo, after bowing to Atsumu and Osamu a little confused by their similarity, she stepped next to Shoyo’s bed.

“Good afternoon, Miya-san-“

Interrupting her, Shoyo looked exhausted, but thankfully less pale now that he was on the IV-drip. “Shoyo...Shoyo is fine.” He chuckled softly. “We are all Miya here...if you call for Miya-san we all will turn to you.”

Laughing a little troubled but relieved for the explanation, she opened the file in her hand, looking at her notes, a soft blush spreading across her cheeks.

“Then...Shoyo-san and ...” She took another quick glance into the file, before turning to Atsumu. “Atsumu-san?”

Feeling a little insecure, Atsumu smiled at her. “Yeah...I am Atsumu Miya. I am his husband. And this is my twin brother, Osamu. He took us here.”

Osamu pushed himself away from the wall. Unfolding his arms, he had crossed over his chest, he brushed back his black hair to bow faintly, meeting her eyes with a gentle smile. “Nice to meet you.” His greeting causing Kiara to blush even more flustered, she bowed in return, when Osamu asked politely. “Is it alright for me to wait here? Or should I wait outside?”

Blinking her eyes as if she had concentrated again, she shook her head, cleaning her throat taken a little aback by his deep but gentle voice.

“No... No as long as Shoyo-sans condition doesn’t change too much, you can wait here. If...If you have to leave, I will ask you to wait outside.”

Smiling back at here with the most charming smile possible, he bowed his head again.

“Thank you.”

Nodding nervously, she quickly turned back at Shoyo, trying to stay as professional as possible, desperate that handsome strangers charming presence.

“Alright, Shoyo-san, Takeda-sensei is informed about your condition and after her current patient is treated, she will come to you right away.”

Looking back into the files, Kiara continued to explain. “You’re due date is set in three weeks, so you are a little early. Your contracts keep coming every 8 minutes now...Am I right?”

Shoyo nodded, adjusting his head a little on the pillow to lay more comfortable. “Yes, but I haven’t had any since I got on the drip.”

Kiara looked at the drip and how fast it is dripping down, when she smiled comforting.

“There is no need to worry. The contractions may still be uneven as they get closer, we will monitor everything. The babies’ heartrate and yours as well as the distance of contractions. For now, you have to wait and be a little patience.”

She looked back into the file when she noticed the note of her colleague. “I see you have a slight fever.”

Taking out a thermometer and a new sterile top on in before holding it into Shoyo’s right then left ear. After getting two results, she threw away the used tops, turning to Shoyo.

“You have a slight fever of 37.9 C°. It is not too high, but we will keep an eye on it.” She said with a calm and soothing voice, closing her folder.

Atsumu and Shoyo looked a little worried, but since she said they will monitor him well, he just nodded their heads.

“I will go now and check on you in a bit, but I am sure Takeda-sensei will be here in a minute. If you need anything else or if the contracts are too painful, please don’t hold back to ring the bell.” Kiara said before leaving the room after bowing to them, letting her eyes linger on Osamu maybe a little too long, when he gave here another gentle smug,

Rolling his eyes, Atsumu teased his brother, unable to not have noticed him being overly flirty with the nurse.

“Really now?”

Chuckling, amused Shoyo rubbed his belly, as if he wanted to soothe their babies who were wiggling a little more now. When Osamu, squinted his eyes, acting innocent.

“What? I was just being polite.”

Sighing Atsumu dropped his face to his chest, then lifted it back up to turn to his brother.

“You were totally flirting.”

A little helpless Osamu turned to Shoyo who jerked his shoulders apologetic. “He is right. You were totally getting her hopes u-“

Another contraction interrupted him, when he arched his back, throwing his head back, clenching his teeth.

Gasping for air while the cramp lasted, he tried to breathe the pain away, making Atsumu jump up alert to offer his hand to squeeze it, when it knocked on the door just when the contraction was over, and Yuito-sensei stepped into the room.

Rushing to his side to check on the monitor, she looked sympathizing in pain.

“Good afternoon, Shoyo-kun.” She greeted him first, then turned to Atsumu and Osamu who she remembered from the last time he was with Shoyo to find out the babies’ genders. Bowing to them quickly she drew all her attention back to Shoyo.

“So, I see it is baby time.” Smiling softly, when her expression seemed to change, looking a little unsettled. “Shoyo-kun, you look exhausted and you have a fever. Have you been feeling dizzy or tired the past few days? Or did you notice any problems with your balance?”

Shoyo flinched when he avoided looking at Atsumu, not wanting to let him know when he nodded his head. There was no point in holding it back now, laughing a little uneasy, trying to play it cool, he confessed.

“I kept having problems with my balance through the entire pregnancy, but...maybe it got a little worse the past day...s.” He admitted.

As soon as he finished his sentence, he could feel Atsumu’s body tense next to him, his voice sounding hurt and confused.

“Shoyo...you said you were fine...all the past days you...” Shoyo felt guilty, but he didn’t want to worry Atsumu any more than he already was. 

Noticing Shoyo’s discomfort, Yuito-sensei cleaned her throat drawing the attention to herself.

“So, you say you had issues with your balance for how long? Since our last appointment last week?”

Shoyo shook his head. “No...I think about the past five days. I wasn’t getting much sleep, since the babies kept moving around a lot and I kept feeling dizzy more often than usual, but I thought I would be fine. I made sure to rest.”

Sighing a little concerned but nodding her head, Yuito pat Shoyo’s shoulder.

“I am not asking you to make you feel uncomfortable, but I am concerned about your fever. Your water broke already, and I need to figure out if your fever is coming from sleep deprivation or if there is another cause. To make sure I will do some more test, but first let’s look at your babies, shall we?”

Shoyo nodded, when he turned to look at Atsumu.

Pressing his lips together, he frowned in pain. That Shoyo was having a hard time wasn’t anything new to him, but to have him lie to him about his condition was a different thing. Atsumu wanted to get mad, but he knew that that might only make Shoyo’s condition worse.

Biting back the words he wanted to say, he cupped Shoyo’s hand in both his palm holding it tight.

“You should have said something to me...that you are not feeling well...”

Holding back the tears, Shoyo felt sorry. “I didn’t want to worry you, I thought I was alright.”

He really thought he would be fine. It wasn’t as if he had any previous experience with pregnancies, so he just went with the feeling and until just yesterday it hadn’t been so bad for him to speak up.

Sighing frustrated, Atsumu bit his lips. “How strong do you think you have to be? It is alright to show your weakness once in a while.”

Shoyo couldn’t help but laugh in agreement, nodding his head, causing Atsumu to laugh as well, when Yuito finished getting the ultrasound ready.

“So, then let’s see how they are doing now. You said they were moving around a lot since our last appointment?”

Shoyo nodded, when Yuito rang the bell just to have Kiara come back right away. Whispering something to her, she walked next to the bed to pull back the blanket and lift up his gown. He lips continuing to wear her gentle smile, when he glanced at Osamu faintly, before paying attention to Shoyo again.

Atsumu stepping a little away to give them enough space while not letting go of his mate’s hand.

Shoyo’s voice was worried. “They kept moving a lot at night, but during the day it was not as bad.”

Yuito nodded but seemed to uneasy. “Okay, let’s have a look. Again, soorry if this is a little cold now.”

The cold blue liquid on his warm skin felt always unpleasant but over the past months he got used to it. Now Shoyo wasn’t even flinching anymore.

Spreading it with the wand, the doctor adjusted it to get to see the babies, when after a few more seconds, she frowned.

“Sorry Shoyo, I have to add a little more pressure here, tell me if it is too painful.”

Shoyo replied with a quick yes, when Yuito pressed the transducer further at one spot, staring at the monitor, staying awfully quiet.

The nervousness rising in him, Shoyo turned to Atsumu, clenching his hand closer, when Atsumu felt just as uneasy, asking carefully.

“Yuito-sensei?... Is there something wrong?”

Yuito didn’t reply when his gaze turned to Kiara who shook her head, pointing out, she couldn’t help either, when Yuito frowned moving the transducer again then turning the monitor to the worried parents.

“The good news first. The babies are both in the correct position for a natural birth and they are strong enough although they are a bit early. See their feet, here.”

She moved the transducer on Shoyo’s belly pointing with her gloved finger on the monitor to point out their feet.

Wanting to let out a relieved sigh, but too anxious of the bad news, he turned to her. “And the bad news?” He felt a knot in his throat, when he could feel Atsumu’s hands starting to tremble from nervousness as well.

Moving the transducer again, Yuito put it more to the side of Shoyo’s belly, pointing to the umbilical cord on the display. “This is your baby girl’s cord and it is in a great position for giving natural birth as you wanted to, but...” She hesitated, while turning the wand. “This is the cord connected to your baby boy...it is far shorter and since they moved so much - form last time you were at our appointment - I can’t see the him since he is hiding behind his sister and from the length of his cord...I am ...I am assuming it could be - at the worst case - be wrapped around his neck.”

Shoyo’s heart began to beat faster when he panted nervously, shutting his eyes to calm his breath he tilted his head, squeezing Atsumu’s hand, who was frozen in shock.

“So, so..., you ...you are telling me that our boy - at the worst – is getting chocked right now?!”

His voice broke and he could hear Atsumu drop down on the chair behind him. His knees too weak to carry his weight from what he just heard, when Yuito immediately shook her head.

“No. No. I didn’t mean to make it sound like that. It is not uncommon for babies to have that issue, but because I can’t see him, I am not sure how bad it is, and I am not sure if a natural birth is still an option in that case.”

She began when Shoyo shook his head. “No, I said I want a natural birth. We... Atsumu and I wanted to have them have a natural birth without PDA. And a caesarean was never an option.”

He insisted when Yuito nodded her head. “I know, and from what I can see from their positions and their vital signs, it is still the best option for your baby girl since she is further down than the boy and will most certainly be born first, but if there is something going wrong during the birth, I want you to know that we might have to do an emergency C-section to get your boy.”

Shaking his head, Shoyo turned away, seeking Atsumu’s eyes. His face now pale due to a whole different reason.

Having just as a hard time to process all this, he bent forward to Shoyo, holding his hand tight.

“Shoyo, it is just an option. In case there is anything going wrong. It doesn’t mean they have to.” He tried to soothe him, but it didn’t help a bit.

Crying now, Shoyo frowned frustrated.

“But... but I want to give birth to both of them a naturally. This is so unfair!”

Reaching forward to touch his forehead, Atsumu caressed his skin. Gently brushing over his hair, he tried to sort his own thoughts, when he turned to Yuito.

“Is it safe for him and the babies to try a natural birth? I mean, he can at least try, right? You said it is the worst-case scenario that the cord is wrapped around his neck...if it is not, then wouldn’t he still be able to give birth naturally?”

Yuito, moved the transducer again, checking the monitor closely, before replying to Atsumu.

“Yes, he would. That is why I want to get him ready for a natural birth, but because of his fever and the babies being a few weeks too early, I want to make a few more tests to be completely sure about this choice. I am considering to 90 % that a natural birth is still the best option. And if after the baby girl is born and the vital signs of the boy and the mother are good enough, we can continue with a natural birth.” She explained. “But if the fever is coming from an infect and the boy or the mother is in danger, then I will have to insist on doing anything possible to safe them. I just want you to know that.”

Atsumu understood and although his stomach wanted to twist, he had to stay strong. Wanting to reply when Shoyo took his chance, he turned to the doctor.

“Alright... then...then we go with that. I am fine...I can give birth to them naturally. I know I can do it.”

Osamu, who was feeling just as awful hearing that news, watched the parents-to-be with a worried expression. Being absolutely unable to do anything in a situation like this, was making his heart ache.

Yuito nodded, then took back the wand, letting Kiara take care of the equipment, when before Shoyo could have gotten the chance to let the shock settle down, he was having another contraction.

Checking the data form the monitors, Yuito looked at Shoyo, waiting for him to let the contraction subside, she turned back to Osamu.

“Osamu-san, I gonna have to check Shoyo’s cervix, if you don’t want to see that, can I ask you to wait outside?”

Osamu stepped away from the wall, looking at Shoyo and Atsumu then pointing with his thumb to the door. No way did he want to see that. And Shoyo and Atsumu who were both shaking their heads, basically telling him to leave, he walked to the door.

“I...I will be waiting outside then...”

Sighing relieved, Atsumu and Shoyo would have smiled if they weren’t already too stressed with the current situation.

Following Osamu, Kiara left the room together with him, when Atsumu pulled the chair closer to Shoyo’s bed, getting back to hold his hand, he comforted him with words, trying his best to not let his own unease show towards Shoyo when Yuito asked Shoyo to spread his legs.

Following her request, he put them up on the bed, spreading them apart, when she pulled the blanket up to lay it over his knees, covering up what she was doing.

After she finished checking his cervix, which was getting smooth enough and reaching the right size for giving natural birth, although still not open enough - at least one thing that worked right - Shoyo thought, she left the room as well, assuring them both to check on Shoyo again later before the door fell shut behind her.

Suddenly so quiet with just the two of them, and their babies’ heartbeats, monitored next to them, Shoyo turned his face to Atsumu. He was tired and exhausted and since the contractions kept getting more painful remaining at only all 8 minutes, it was hard to keep his eyes up.

“Hey...talk to me...or else I fall asleep.” Shoyo asked lazy, managing a bright smile on his lips.

Unsure what else to do and still getting used to the new circumstances, he looked at Shoyo. Laying there tired and exhausted with tons of wires attached to him and his baby bump, he looked still so beautiful in Atsumu’s eyes. Meeting his smile with his own, Atsumu kissed the back of his hand.

“I don’t know what to talk about.” He confessed, when Shoyo laughed faintly.

“Anything is fine...just keep me up.”

Trying to think of anything to talk about, Atsumu met Shoyo’s eyes.

“Hmm then...how about. Did...did you enjoy the game?” He asked a little half-heartedly, when Shoyo shook his head, slowly drifting away to sleep. “I am sorry...the babies kept me busy...”

Chuckling faintly Atsumu kissed his hand again, when Shoyo hummed.

“I will miss them kicking inside me, when they are born. I got used to it.”

Atsumu smiled, sliding closer with his chair. “But you will be able to see them and hold them. Aren’t you excited?”

Another hum left his lips, when he smiled brightly. “Mhm...I am.”

His eyes got heavier and it was only a matter of seconds until he would fall asleep. Caressing his hand gently, Atsumu watched him fall asleep. “I love you, Shoyo. I love you.”

Shoyo wanted to reply but before his lips could speak, he was already fast asleep.

Knowing how much he needed it and that the babies wouldn’t come in the next few hours anyway, from what Yuito said, Atsumu carefully got up. Placing a kiss on Shoyo’s lips, he made sure to not wake him when he walked to the door to go talk with Osamu.

* * *

Osamu was waiting outside, sitting with his hands crossed in front of his chest, when Atsumu walked next to him, sitting down on the chair besides him.

Letting out a deep sigh and drawing in Osamu’s attention, he looked concerned.

“How is Shoyo?” Osamu asked, watching Atsumu let his head rest back against the wall.

“He is sleeping now, and because he didn’t get much sleep the past day’s I don’t want to bother him. But I will go back inside soon. I just wanted to say thank you for bringing us here today, and I have to ask you a favour.”

Osamu smiled at his brother, reaching out to pat his shoulder.

“You are welcome. So, what can I do?”

“Can you go to our apartment and grab some clothes for me and Shoyo? We also prepared a bag for...for the hospital at home...for the case when he would have gotten the contractions at home. It is a grey bag in the bedroom.” Atsumu explained. “And just pack some casual clothes. I don’t mind which. If you could do that, I would be really grateful. I would go with you to get it myself but...” His voice broke and Osamu’s opened his lips to reply to him. Giving him at least some words of encouragement although no one could yet say what would happen from here on out. Barely able to speak, Atsumu contained himself. “I don’t want to leave him alone.”

It wasn’t hard to understand that reason, when Osamu got up from the seat. He didn’t have to say anything else to understand each other, instead he reached for the phone in his pocket to pull it out. Shaking it in the air, next to his head, he formed a comforting smile. “The door code from your flat, can you send it to my phone?”

The other let out a hum that sounded like an agreement, when Osamu put his phone away in his pocket, getting up to offer a hug to his brother, when Atsumu stumbled against him to hold on to him.

There is a saying that goes “actions speak louder than words”. Atsumu was screaming. Helplessly wanting to stay strong for the sake of his mate, he tried his best to not let his weakness show, but he was on the edge of breaking down.

“Thank you. Samu...for being here, with me.” His chest clenching, Osamu got a glimpse of how painful these circumstances must have been for him when he didn’t hesitate this time, hugging Atsumu back.

It was probably the first hug since his wedding with Shoyo that Osamu had accepted a hug from his brother, but feeling his pain, Osamu couldn’t deny it.

Hitting his back gentle enough to not leave even the slightest pain, Osamu let go of him. Putting his hand on Atsumu’s cheek, he smiled at him.

Looking into his eyes, the perfect reflection of himself, he put both of his hands on Atsumu’s cheeks making him lift up his head. Caressing his skin softly, Osamu tried his best to let his words offer his brother strength.

“Hey, he will be fine. All of them. Even if he needs a C-section. Remember or mum got both of us with one and we grew up well and she was healthy. Don’t pull such a face, you make us look ugly.” He joked, trying to get his brother to smile, luckily succeeding, hearing Atsumu laugh out bitter. Pleased, Osamu smiled as he continued. “See, you know that Shoyo is a fighter. It’ll be fine.”

Atsumu took a deep breath. Closing his eyes, he let the warmth of his brother’s palms against his cheeks calm him down. His brother was right. This wasn’t the end of the world. It was just a little change of the plan. It’ll be fine. Shoyo will be fine. Their babies will be fine. Things will be fine.

He kept repeating in his mind, when he opened his eyes looking into the familiar hazel coloured orbs of his twin.

“Yeah. It’ll be fine.”

Tapping on Osamu’s shoulder, Osamu let go of Atsumu’s face, stepping back. Waiting for a moment to make sure Atsumu was alright to be left alone, Osamu turned to walk down the hallway before notifying his brother once more. “I will be back in a bit, make sure to watch him well and text me the code. Alright?”

Atsumu nodded, then watched his brother go, before he turned back to go to Shoyo again.

tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> additional links to the sources of my research: 
> 
> https://www.verywellfamily.com/twin-pregnancy-risks-1960314
> 
> https://flexikon.doccheck.com/de/Peripartale_Blutung (german link)
> 
> https://www.babyartikel.de/magazin/die-vaginale-untersuchung-unter-der-geburt (german link)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> explicit description of labour part is marked in the text

* * *

description of labour

* * *

9 hours later

It was now a little before 9 pm and Shoyo’s contractions were coming now every two to one minute. Although he was able to catch around 3 hours of sleep through it, he was still getting more exhausted as the contracts got closer together. His fever unfortunately, didn’t seem to go down either, which caused Yuito to be more than alert. Especially because the test results didn’t show any significant issue. No bacteria or infection that could cause it. Judging from the situation; she had suggested him to consider a c-section but Shoyo was stubborn enough to give a natural birth after all as far as the babies were out of danger.

To assure the mothers safety, Yuito ordered to monitor Shoyo more closely to not miss anything and put him into any risks.

His body sweaty from the fever and the exhaustion, Atsumu kept cooling him down with a wet cold cloth. Dabbing his forehead, Shoyo smiled at him while Yuito checked his cervix to see how far along he was and if he could start pushing soon.

“Mhm...this feels nice.” Shoyo said, leaning into the cold. Fortunately, he wasn’t delirious which was a good sign, but that didn’t mean he was out of danger. With his temperature still higher than it should be, the risk of complications was very likely.

Atsumu trembling all over his body out of nervousness, worried about Shoyo’s condition, offered his left arm to Shoyo to hold onto for when his contractions came, while he used his free hand to continue to cool Shoyo’s forehead.

In the meantime, Osamu had brought the bags with the things Atsumu had requested and was waiting outside the room on the hallway alone. Only when a bit later, Natsu with her mother came to the hospital as well, joining Osamu, on Atsumu’s request.

Waiting for any news from inside the delivery room, Shoyo’s mother flinched each time he heard Shoyo cry out in pain. His voice echoing through the door. She held on to Natsu’s hand, trying to smile, and assure her and Osamu too, that this is something every mother giving birth has to go through, while Osamu noticed her own unease.

Inside the room, Shoyo was terribly exhausted, tying to laugh as a displacement activity, he panted due to the pain he has been going through.

“Can... can I push? ... I want to push...It... hurts so much...Please let me push...”

He whined, when Yuito shook her head.

“Not yet Shoyo-san. Just a bit longer. You are doing well. But I need you to not push yet.”

Sighing frustrated when another contraction hit him, he arched his back, pressing his face into Atsumu’s palm, holding on to the wet cloth.

“Ahhhrgh!”

Jittery from seeing Shoyo in so much pain, Atsumu yelled - maybe a little too harsh - when he turned to Yuito.

“Can’t he push?! He is already suffering enough...Why can’t he push? How much longer does he have to wait until he can push?”

Shoyo would have praised Atsumu but he was too busy catching his breath when he was not having a contraction. He couldn’t help but think how unfair it was. Getting pregnant had been something so pleasant and nice. It felt so good but giving birth. Giving birth was hell in comparison, but before he could answer he felt another contraction, making his vision blurry, clenching his teeth, trying to muffle his voice.

Yuito frowned, touching up Shoyo’s belly, before checking again how far along his cervix had come. It was now nearly at ten centimetres, when Yuito looked up from between Shoyo’s legs, resting already in the right position on the birth bed. 

His cervix now wide enough, Yuito nodded her head.

“Alright Shoyo-kun, your baby girl wants to come out now.” She smiled. “I want you to lay on your back and when your next contraction comes, I want you to push when I say push. Got it?”

Shoyo turned to Atsumu, who smiled at him, nodding his head as well. “You can do it, love. I am right here. I am here.” Hardly able to smile, he laid back on the bed, breathing in and out, nodding his head.

“Ye- yeah.” He panted before feeling the next cramp.

Nodding, Yuito made eye contact with Shoyo before she drew here attention down between his legs.

“Alright, you can push now, Shoyo. Push!”

Arching forward, Shoyo pressed his feet into the holder of the birthbed, when he pushed. The pain burning through his entire body, he felt as if his entire body was set on fire while he tried to concentrate on pushing.

“Good! Well done. Well done, Shoyo.” He heard Yuito’s voice, when he gasped and dropped back into the bed, panting exhausted.

“You are doing so well, love. I am so proud of you.” Atsumu comforted him while he felt his own hand numbing by how tight Shoyo squeezed it when he dabbed the sweat away from his face with his other hand. Shoyo frowned, crying from the pain.

“It hurts so much...why does it have to hu-”

Another contraction making him arch forward when Yuito told him to push again. This was unbearable. He could feel his body changing, tearing open for the little human he was trying to get out, when he heard Yuito encourage him.

“Yes, just like this. I can already see her head. Shoyo you are doing so well.”

She smiled when Shoyo panted relieved, leaning in against Atsumu’s chest.

“Ah...you do? ... I am glad.” He said, when the next one kept him from even catching his breath this time, when Yuito demanded to push again.

After repeating it for the fifth time, Shoyo was losing more strength to keep going when he shook his head, feeling the next contraction without pushing.

“I can’t...I can’t do it ...it hurts so much...” He was tired and just wanted it to be over. The pain had taken over his entire body and it all felt sore and swollen.

“Shoyo, just once more and you will see your baby girl, I am already holding on to her shoulders. Please, Shoyo-san, just once. I need you to push.” Yuito soothed him stern. If he was to give up now, not just their baby but he would be in serious trouble. So, even if it was harsh, but Shoyo had to keep going.

Knowing that much, Atsumu nodded his head at her words.

“Yes, love. We will see her soon. Please push again. I beg you, love. Don’t give up.”

Shoyo shook his head. He was exhausted and thinking of doing it again made him regret having chosen a natural birth but as soon as he felt the next contraction he naturally started to push again. Clenching Atsumu’s hand when he felt his body clench before it relaxed and just when he thought he could no longer stand the pain, there was this sudden ease. Dropping back on the bed, shutting his eyes, he leaned in on Atsumu when the next moment he heard a loud and clean cry that resembled nothing he had ever heard before.

Whining out helplessly, Shoyo blinked his eyes open at the unfamiliar sound, seeking Atsumu’s gaze. Frustrated to notice Atsumu not looking at him, he noticed his bright smile, staring away from him. Turning his head to where the loud crying came from, Shoyo’s eyes stopped, looking at the tiny thing in Yuito’s arms.

“Congratulations Shoyo-san, you got a healthy baby girl.”

Moving her arms and head while keeping her eyes shut, the tiny girl seemed so uncomfortable to be out in the cold that Shoyo immediately let go of Atsumu’s hand to lift up his arms, reaching for her.

“She, she is so tiny. Can... can I hold her?”

Smiling at him, Yuito hesitated a little bit before she nodded when she turned to Atsumu.

“In a bit. We have to get your baby boy too, but Atsumu-san, do you want to cut the cord?”

His eyes still fixated on his daughter. The little one that was growing so well in her mother’s belly and that was kicking against his palm not too long ago, was no out in the world and looking so beautiful. Like the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen.

Unable to have kept his lips closed, Atsumu stumbled forward, when he turned back to Shoyo, tears running down his face.

“Sho-chan... she is perfect.”

A little disappointed to be denied holding her, Shoyo could only agree, the pain from before long forgotten as soon as he saw her, he tapped on Atsumu’s arm, lazily his tone exhausted but excited.

“Can you get her for us?”

Swallowing nervously, Atsumu dabbed away the tears falling down his cheeks, he hesitated to walk away from Shoyo when he stepped next to Yuito. Kiara attentive, having covered Shoyo’s private parts with the grey medical clothes for the moment, to just expose the umbilical cord to Atsumu, handed him a pair of scissors. His hand shaking, Atsumu looked at Yuito to make sure he was doing the right thing when he cut it.

Waiting patiently, while his body seemed to give him a little bit of a break Shoyo watched them carefully. As soon as Atsumu had been next to her, she had stopped crying miraculously as if she knew that her daddy was there. A little envious, Shoyo wanted to pout, but he knew that he wasn’t done yet.

Before Atsumu had handed back the scissors, his girl was already carried away by Kiara. Having her weighed and cleaned, she wrapped her up in a warm pink blanket before turning to back to Atsumu and Shoyo.

Smiling at them she turned to Yuito looking a little concerned when their assistant nurse handed over her measurements.

Yuito looked over it quickly when she gave Kiara the okay to hand her over to Atsumu, while she explained her condition to the new parents.

“She has ten toes and fingers, although she was born a bit early, her body is strong and healthy. You did really well. From what I can say, she doesn’t have to stay in the incubator, but just to be sure, we will let her rest there for a bit after you held her.” She turned to Atsumu, who was finally holding her in his arms. Compared to his height, she seemed even tinier, snuggled up in the warm cloth. Atsumu was in love. Smiling so proud, he held on to her as if he was something fragile while Yuito continued. “With 2.49 kilograms and a height of 43.9 centimetres, she may be small, but she is very heathy and strong. You don’t have to be afraid holding on to her. She won’t break.”

She assured Atsumu when he nodded, still walking overcautious next to Shoyo. Leaning forward to let him see her, Atsumu cried, holding on to her.

“This is our daughter, Sho-chan.” He said with so much pride and love in his words when he pulled down the pink blanket a little to reveal her face more clearly for Shoyo.

Snuggling comfortable now into the warmth, she looked like an angel and Shoyo was glad she was no longer out in the cold.

“Hello Yua, it is so nice to finally meet you. We were waiting to see you.”

They both could not hold back their tears when she moved her lips to smack them cutely. Flinching her little brows before turning back to rest again.

“She is the prettiest tiny human I have ever seen. Thank you so much.” Atsumu sobbed.

Too excited to mind his arching body, Shoyo tried to sit up but soon noticed that was a terrible idea. Ignoring the pain when he felt something cool and hard on his belly, paying it no attention, he lifted his arm to caress her soft cheeks. Her eyes still closed they would still have to wait to figure out her eye colour, but it was sure that her hair colour was going after Atsumu. Soft brown curls snuggled to her head, she looked so pretty.

“I can’t believe I gave birth to this angel. Atsumu I love he-“

Unable to finish his sentence when he threw his head back in the pillow behind him, he clenched the sheets. Biting his lips, Atsumu jerked up, pulling Yua close to his chest, supporting her tiny body with his palms, when he turned to Yuito.

“Shh...it is all good. Just your little boy wants to come out now too and I have good news for you.”

Atsumu and Shoyo whose contraction had subsided, turned to her. “Good news sound good...” Shoyo hissed when Yuito continued.

“I can see now your baby boy.”

Shoyo flinched forward alert. “You can see him already?” When Yuito shook her head instantly. “No, not like this, but on the ultrasound. It seems he was playing with the cord, but it isn’t wrapped around him or anything. Therefore, everything is alright and with your next contraction I want you to push again.”

Feeling how the weight was lifted from his shoulders, Shoyo laughed out relieved turning to Atsumu, who was just as happy to hear such news after the shock from only a few hours ago.

“He is safe.” Shoyo sighed, when Atsumu gently swayed Yua in his arms. “Did you hear that, Yua-chan? Your brother was already playing tricks on us.” He said not the least bit upset, when Yua wrinkled her tiny nose. Having the urge to eat her up, Kiara came to stand next to Atsumu lifting her arms, looking a little sorry for what she had to say next.

“Can I take her? I will put her in the incubator now. But don’t worry, you can see her after your baby boy was born too.” She smiled and although Atsumu didn’t want to let go of her, turning to Shoyo panting, he handed her over, after placing a careful kiss on her head.

“Take good care of her.” He said, when Kiara assured him, she would. Watching her lay Yua in the incubator, he turned back to Shoyo.

Grabbing his hand, he kissed his forehead, that felt even hotter than before, but too mesmerized by his happiness, he didn’t sense the difference.

They were not over yet, and no matter how excited they were to have finally seen Yua, they wanted to have their baby boy be born safely as well.

“Let’s meet our boy now.” Shoyo said, clutching Atsumu’s hand. Intertwining their fingers, he could feel the next cramp build up, crying out, he bit his teeth, pushing together the pain.

* * *

description of labour end

* * *

After his baby girl was born, it didn’t hurt less, nor was it any easier. The only thing that changed was the fact that he could do it. He just gave birth to his daughter and with his strength and new energy he would make sure to let his son be born safely as well.

He was able to do it once, twice made no difference. His excitement growing - even more just thinking about how much he wanted to meet Yusa - he pushed through the second birth.

Midway ignoring how sore he was or how much his head began to hurt, he continued to push whenever Yuito told him to.

It was exhausting and painful and Shoyo wanted the pain to finally go away. The more he exhausted himself, the worse his condition got.

His body started to feel numb and his hands began to tingle, letting go of Atsumu’s hands, he dropped it down on the bed next to his body.

Was this normal? Was he too exhausted? He didn’t care. Paying more attention to Atsumu’s words and Yuito’s guidance, it helped him to continue to push, when a few moments later, he heard another cry skirling through the room. His head felt heavy, falling back on the pillow underneath him, he watched Atsumu walk away. Blinking his eyes, he saw Atsumu come back, holding a small bundle of blue fabric close to his body, smiling so proudly it made Shoyo’s heart ache.

Sighing relieved he shut his eyes.

 _Ahh, good. I did well. They are both safe._ Shoyo thought.

He wanted to tell Atsumu to let him hold him, but he couldn’t speak. His entire body was numb, and he was tired. Only when he heard Atsumu’s in pain distorted voice cry out his name, he noticed something was wrong. The numbness surrounding his body it pulled him further away from Atsumu, making everything around him turn black.

* * *

Everything happened so fast. Just a few moments ago Atsumu had been the happiest man on earth, holding Yusa safely in his arms to show him to Shoyo, the man he loved the most on earth, when his entire world came crumbling down, hearing an earsplitting beep tone ringing in his ears. Before he could open his lips to ask what was going on, Kiara had pulled Yusa out of his hands to put him into the incubator just to guide Atsumu out on the hallway, telling him to wait here, when the last thing Atsumu saw before they shut the door in front of him was Yuito and the other nurses rush to treat Shoyo.

Standing in the hallway, Osamu and Shoyo’s family came rushing to his side, but Atsumu couldn’t react. They were asking him questions and shook him, getting an answer out of him, but he was frozen in shock.

“Shoyo is...there was...”

Only when he saw more medical staff rush into the room, he moved his head to follow them, when the door swung open, he got another glimpse of Shoyo lying motionless on the bed.

He felt like throwing up. His stomach twisting and turning, he broke down to the ground, barely able to catch him, Osamu reached out for him when Atsumu started to cry out, clinging on to his brother.

Comforting him not even sure what was yet going on, Osamu turned to Shoyo’s mother and her daughter, just then Kiara and another nurse came out moving the two incubators with their babies.

Turning to them Shoyo’s mother clutched her hand over her lips. Trembling, seeing the two small babies, she reached out for Kiara’s wrist.

“Please tell me what is wrong. He...he is my son...”

Kiara turned to the other nurse as if he wasn’t sure to talk when she nodded her head taking the two incubators to pull them down the hallway after getting help of another nurse of the same floor.

Looking to Atsumu and to the rest of eyes looking at her with fear and worry, Kiara pressed her lips together.

“The babies were delivered safely but after giving birth to the last, Shoyo’s heartrate was getting too low, he lost consciousness. Takeda-sensei is currently treating him to get his consciousness back, but I can’t tell you any more now.”

Shoyo’s mother sucked the hair in between her teeth holding her breath when she stumbled against Natsu, holding on to her when she started crying as well.

Kiara wanted to say something to comfort them, when Natsu spoke up. Looking at her.

“Please make him wake up...I beg you...He has to wake up again.”

Gritting her teeth Kiara frowned turning back to the door, she nodded before vanishing back into the room.

* * *

Had it been seconds? Minutes? Hours?

Atsumu didn’t know. His entire world stopped moving. Waiting in the hallway, while knowing nothing was worse than hell. No, he was sure even hell would have been a better place than where his mind had wandered off to. Was there still a reason to live? If something were to happen to Shoyo, was his life still worth living for? At some point his tears had stopped falling and the only thing he felt was numbness. Was this all real? Was this all happening?

It made no sense to him. Shoyo had been smiling at him not too long ago. Had been so happy about seeing Yua and excited to meet Yusa, but then. Just when Yusa was born safely, Shoyo had stopped moving while their baby was crying in his arms. It felt surreal.

It had been an hour later and neither Yuito nor any other nurse had left the room. Atsumu had tried to get in, but they had told him to wait.

Wait. It felt like a joke. Hasn’t he waiting long enough? Why after all the patience he had to wait for Shoyo. After years of not hearing a single word from him ever since they first met, he was finally able to be with him for the past two years. Even build a family with him, just to lose him again?

Where two years of being happy together enough? Was that all the time he was given? Atsumu’s memory became dark. Swallowed by despair.

If he’d lose Shoyo, he will go after him, even if it meant for him to die. Yua and Yusa would be able to live a life not knowing their parents, they had Osamu after all, but living a life without Shoyo was something Atsumu could never do. Not when he knew his love. Remembered his smile. His touch. Could still feel the sweetness of their kisses.

No, it was impossible. Even breathing felt pointless, as the darkness continued to lure him in while his thoughts became darker and darker.

Continuing to wait, Atsumu didn’t want to think of a life without him, even if he had made up his mind, he held on to his hope, hoping for Shoyo to wake up again, to bring him back to him.

Shaking his head his heart clenched in his chest, Osamu could sense his pain, when he turned to his brother, seeing the darkness in his eyes, he clicked his tongue. Reaching out to grab his shoulders.

“He will wake up. He has to.”

Atsumu could hear Shoyo’s mother gaps, holding back her tears when Natsu lead her down the hallway, noticing that her crying didn’t help Atsumu at all.

Natsu may have been young and just as worried as the rest of her family, but she knew her Nii-san was strong. She believed in him and that made her be strong for her mother now too.

Trying to breathe was getting more and more difficult and Atsumu was biting back his tears, shaking his head.

“He...He was fine...you should have seen his face when he saw our daughter for the first time...when he...” His throat clenched when his chest tightened. “...Why would they...Osamu if something happens to him. If...if he leaves me now...I ...I... wouldn’t be able to survive that... I can’t live without him.”

Frowning at him, Osamu knew he had no right to get angry now, but if his brother gave up his hope now, it wouldn’t help Shoyo in any way. Remembering Shoyo’s words from earlier that day when they were at the venue, Osamu wondered if Shoyo knew what would happen when he said those words. And Osamu almost found himself laughing in bitterness, clicking his tongue, kneeling in front of his brother, sitting on the chair next to Shoyo’s door.

“Listen! I am not sure why he said that or what made him say that, but Shoyo told me today, that he didn’t intent to go anywhere. He loves you just as much as you love him, and he will be strong and wake up. He will wake up and come back to you! So, you can’t give up now! You have two babies who need their father and your mate who needs you to believe in him!” He yelled now, shaking Atsumu’s body.

“So, don’t you dare give up on him, Atsumu!”

Flinching from his words Atsumu wanted to reply when the door opened and Yuito stepped out.

Looking now just as exhausted as the rest of the staff, she brushed through her hair, when Atsumu jumped up from his chair, walking in front of her, followed by Osamu.

“How is he? What was wrong with him? Can I see him?” He asked in one go, without breathing when she opened her mouth wanting to reply but hesitating to express herself in a way that would not cause Atsumu to get even more worried.

“Shoyo-kun is stable now and resting.” She assured him and as soon as Atsumu heard those words, he felt like he could breathe again, when Yuito continued to explain what happened.

“After he gave birth to your son, his heartrate fell due to exhaustion and I assume - because all his tests had been without any noticeable abnormality, it was due to sleep deprivation that he lost consciousness after giving birth. We made sure to get his heartrate back to normal and he is currently monitored to make sure it’ll stay there. He got a very light soporific, because we didn’t want his heartrate to fall again, which is a sleep inducting medicine to let him catch up some sleep now. The medicine now working, his fever is currently going down as well, which was worrying me the most.”

She smiled comforting when her expression got a little more serious again.

“But because he lost consciousness, we had to give him an injection that helped him to deliver the placenta. I would have preferred for him to do it without the help of an injection, since the side effects are a little harsh on most omegas, but under the given circumstances I had no other choice. Therefore, if he wakes up and feels nausea then don’t worry about it, that is completely normal and only caused by the injection.”

Listening to everything Yuito said, Atsumu made sure to take notes in his memory when she continued to explain, grateful to her to express it the easiest she could, because he knew that doctors tend to easily slip back into their lingo.

“He is now sleeping but should wake up in a few hours. He will be dizzy and sore, once he wakes up, but that will change the longer he is up. And if he complains about his chest feeling tight and painful, then it’s because of the milk let-down effect. Making it possible for him to breastfeed your babies. Although it won’t be as much as for females or female omegas, he will still be able to feed them well. If there is anything else you need to know, feel free to ask me.”

Nodding at all this information, Atsumu closed his mental notebook, when he had to make sure again.

“So, he is fine? He...He will wake up and be able to see our babies soon? Right?”

Yuito nodded, her lips forming a gentle smile. “Yes, Shoyo-san will recover completely and soon be able to hold his babies. Although, he has to take it easy and he shouldn’t walk around yet, at least not without help. But I will tell you more tomorrow, when he is up.”

Atsumu was at ease, holding on to Osamu, who seemed just as relieved from the positive news, he was glad for the support or else he feared breaking down again. This time of gratefulness. Finally, his world was spinning again. Shoyo would be alright, he will wake up again and they will be together. That was all that mattered. Voicing his thankfulness, he bowed his head, before meeting Yuito’s eyes.

“Thank you, Yuito-sensei, thank you so much.”

A little shy and embarrassed, she brushed back her hair, bowing as well, when Atsumu asked another question.

“Then can I come see him?” She wanted to say yes, when Kiara, smiling at her knowing. Turning to Atsumu, Yuito nodded her head, but lifted her free hand that was not holding on to the folder of files as if she wanted to show him to wait just yet.

“Of course; you can come see him, but he will be sleeping now anyway, therefore I would suggest you meeting someone else now.”

She shared a secret glance with Kiara when she explained to Atsumu.

“Your babies would want to meet their father and because they seek your scent, we suggest you giving them skin-to-skin contact. It is the best to do for new-borns.”

Atsumu didn’t have to think twice before his head nodded, turning to Osamu.

“I will be waiting in his room, in case he wakes up and I can wait to meet the little beans. I shouldn’t be too greedy since I am just their uncle after all. And someone should be here to explain things to Shoyo’s mother and Natsu-chan.”

While Osamu thought their hug from earlier was the biggest affection Atsumu could offer him, he didn’t expect the kisses showering his cheeks coming down on him, when Atsumu cupped his face.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” He repeated, when he stopped to look at his eyes.

Atsumu was exhausted and he could need some sleep as well, but the thought of holding his babies, knowing Shoyo would be able to hold them too soon, got him too excited, that sleep was out of the question.

Seeing Yuito off, Atsumu followed Kiara while Osamu was walking inside Shoyo’s room to keep him company while he was sleeping.

* * *

It was weird and after everything that happened Atsumu didn’t believe he found himself in a situation like this.

“Atsumu-san, could you please take off your shirt and wash your hands thoroughly over there.”

Kiara smiled, putting down some pillows on the bedlike couch after having pointed to the washbasin. He knew it had a reason, and he took off his shirt more than he could count in front of his teammates through the past years and Kiara was a nurse, she probably saw more shirtless man than Atsumu did, but it didn’t mean he was any less uncomfortable taking off his clothes in a closed room with someone other than Shoyo.

It was ridiculous and he knew that this was far from being considered cheating and Shoyo even if he knew wouldn’t consider it something to worry about, but desperate that, he hesitated.

Slowly taking off his jersey, he folded it half-heartedly and dropped it down on the backrest of the couch before he washed his hands as he was told.

To his surprise the room was more than warm. Atsumu would even go as far as to say it was quite hot, probably to assure the babies temperature to not go to low. Having walked back to the couch, Atsumu stood there shirtless waiting for what was coming next, when Kiara turned to the incubator to take out Yua, not the least bit impressed or bothered by Atsumu‘s current appearance.

Relieved and trying to let this assure him, Atsumu’s attention drew to his daughter.

Wiggling a little at Kiara unwrapping the warm cloth from her body she started crying when Atsumu walked next to Kiara to take Yua into his arms. Immediately stopping to whine, Yua snuggled herself on her daddy’s chest. Smacking her lips pleased, her tiny fists bumped on his chest, showing her strength for the first time from outside Shoyo’s belly, Atsumu’s heart clenched when Kiara looked at him standing there proudly holding on to the small human snuggled against his broad shoulders.

Although Yua had all of Atsumu’s attention right now, he couldn’t help noticing a strong gaze on him. Insecure from having Kiara stare at him, Atsumu looked up from Yua to her, frowning worried.

“Am...am I doing anything wrong? Am I holding her wrong?” Atsumu tried to adjust his arm position when Kiara tilted her head shaking it before giggling amused.

“No, no. You are a natural. It is just. You are really tall and well build. I am thinking about if you would want to hold both of them. Your chest seems broad enough and I think they would like it. Would you want to try it?”

Atsumu wasn’t sure if he should feel worried about the compliment or the task offered to him, when Kiara walked to Yusa after he nodded. Yusa was a little bit smaller than his sister, but not as whiny as her, because when Kiara unwrapped him from the blanket to bring him to Atsumu he didn’t even cry once, instead he looked as if he enjoyed the treatment.

Carefully putting Yua to his left side on his chest, Atsumu held on to her with his hand, amazed how well she fit in his palm. Making space for Yusa, Atsumu sat down on the couch.

“Here you go.” Kiara said smiling at Yusa when she handed him over to Atsumu, letting him rest against his father‘s chest. After she was sure that he was comfortable in his grasp, Kiara let go, stepping back to look at Atsumu holding his twins.

“He is so cute. He looks like a mini Shoyo-san.” Kiara noted and as soon as Atsumu held them both in his arms, he started crying from happiness. Trembling he cuddled them carefully. Kissing their tiny heads, he let them snuggle up against his chest, while his tears kept running down his cheeks.

Yusa was really looking like a mini version of Shoyo. His hair in a soft ginger coloured tone, he was just as perfect as Yua. Although both of them still kept their eyes closed, not even giving Atsumu a glimpse of what their eye colours could be, they already were the perfect mix of both of them.

Swooning over their cuteness, Atsumu couldn’t control the tears running down his cheeks as he nuzzled his face against them, in fear to interrupt their peace even a little bit. Feeling their tiny heartbeats against his skin, he was so grateful for having them both born safely, and for knowing Shoyo would be fine as well once he had enough rest.

It was a miracle and the last hours of pain and fear seemed to be washed away looking at those two precious sunshine’s laying in his arms.

Smiling at him, Kiara clapped her hands mutely. Cheering at Atsumu. “You are really doing well. You are the first father I met that knows what to do. Did you have younger siblings aside from your brother? You are doing really well.”

Atsumu shook his head, unable to take his eyes off form the two heat bundles on his chest, the compliment like music to his ears. “I don’t. I just...I read a lot of books about parenthood and watched some videos on the internet. Am I doing well? Really?”

Kiara nodded her head furiously. “You are! Just look at you.”

Atsumu felt his chest burst with pride but as much as he loved to hear the praise, he couldn’t take all the compliments by himself, shaking his head, cooing at his twins now. Gently bumping up and down, when they both seemed to enjoy the movement.

“I am nothing like your mommy. He was really really really amazing. He is super strong and made sure you two were growing well and delivered safely although he was in a lot of pain.” By the thought of him now laying exhausted in his bed, Atsumu felt his chest getting heavy and his voice wanted to break, but as if the little ones noticed the change of mood, they began to whine, when Atsumu pushed away that thought, calming them down again.

Shoyo was fine and not much longer and he would be able to hold them too. Calming down together with his twins, Atsumu continued to talk to his babies.

“You know, he is the best wing spiker I have ever teamed up with. We are both pro volleyball players, you know, and me - a setter - never had met anyone better than him. Your mommy is even better than your uncle Samu.” Yusa let out a faint whine when Atsumu nodded his head agreeing.

“Mhm, but you are not allowed to tell him, but Samu could never do what your mommy does. Mommy is so awesome. He is the best. I can’t wait for him to hold you two like this.”

Placing another kiss on their heads, they wiggled and jerked their tiny legs as if they were expressing their excitement, rippling their lips, they enjoyed the closeness to their daddy.

As time went by, Atsumu was sticking to them until they started to cry out for food, when Kiara stepped in to teach him how to feed them with formula. Explaining it to him step by step how to prepare it and how to feed them. Atsumu watched her carefully. Taking down more notes in his mind.

They were not even two hours old now, and he was already experiencing a lot of new things while falling more and more in love with them, seeing how well they were eating, he smiled amused, chuckling pleased.

“Your uncle and aunt will be really happy to see you eat so well. They love food more than air.” He chuckled, spending most of the night at their side, until they were put back into the incubator to sleep. After he made sure to ask when he could come see them again, he put on his shirt again, to head back to Shoyo’s side to superseding his brother.

Nearly having fallen asleep when Atsumu walked into Shoyo’s room, Osamu jerked up from there chair, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Putting his finger to his lips, Atsumu walked closer, whispering, visibly less tense now.

“Is he still sleeping?”

Osamu nodded looking to him. “He moved a little and groaned, but then continued to sleep. Shoyo’s mum and Natsu-chan were here until not long ago, but because Natsu has school tomorrow, they went home, but they wanted me to tell you that you were great today as well, and they said bye and that they will come back sometime in the morning. Also, Yuito-sensei was here a moment ago, to check on him as well and she said he is alright, so we don’t have to worry.” He explained, when Atsumu let out a relaxed sigh, when Osamu asked curious. “How are the little beans?”

Trying hard not to squeal, he bragged about their adorableness.

“They are the cutest. They are really strong. And they love eating, you’ll see, they are drinking so well. I am sure you will love them.” He put his index finger to his lips thinking when he beamed at Osamu. “They are sleeping but we can go see them if you like, Kiara-san said I can check on them whenever I want, Yusa looks like a mini Shoyo. He is so cute.”

Smiling fondly to see him so excited and glad to have his spirit back, Osamu shook his head. He was tired and his entire body smelled after the hospital. As much as he wanted to meet them, he wanted to go home, take a shower and catch a good night sleep, therefore he declined the offer for now.

“I will head home and check on them in the afternoon tomorrow. You should try to get some sleep too. And something to eat. You haven’t eaten anything in the past hours. If Shoyo sees you like this when he wakes up, he will be worried.”

Osamu reached out to pat his cheek, giving Atsumu no other chance than to agree to him, when he clutched his palm on his brother’s hand, resting on his face. “Thank you. For everything.”

Patting him playfully rough, Osamu pulled his hand away.

“It was a given. Now make sure you can sleep and also eat something! You look awful. Don’t ruin our face like that.”

Remembering how tied he was, by having his brother point it out to him, Atsumu laughed at the friendly insult. “Shouldn’t that be my line?”

Snickering Atsumu saw his brother off, before he did as he was told. Going to the bags Osamu had brought, he looked for the toothbrush and some change of clothes to wash up in the bathroom of the room, when he stumbled across a bunch of snacks from Miya’s onigiri. Smiling at how thoughtful Osamu had been, Atsumu grabbed one – spicy tuna – Atsumu’s favourite, and ate it right away, before walking to the bathroom.

Thanks to the snack having filled up his empty stomach and feeling the warm water from the shower on his skin, he just then realised how tired he was.

Due to the stress with Shoyo, the fear and the excitement, he had completely forgotten about today’s match. Although he was used to working out, but under the given circumstances, his body needed time to relax. 

At the thought of his match, he got curious how it ended when he remembered he didn’t check his phone for another reason than contacting Osamu.

Shugo and the others probably had left him tons of messages in their chatroom but would reply to them tomorrow. 

Sleep and Shoyo were more important now. Finishing his shower, he dried himself up properly before getting into the comfortable clothes Osamu had picked for him – black sweatpants and the matching shirt - before getting back to Shoyo. Having arranged an extra bed, while he was showering, Atsumu could now sleep right next to Shoyo instead of the couch next to the windows.

Quickly walking outside to express his thanks for the bed arrangement, he met Kiara again, who had the night shift as well. Telling him that there was no need to thank her, she wished him a good night sleep before she got back to her work.

Glad to have gotten such a nice and caring nurse, Atsumu was wondering if she herself was getting enough sleep, knowing that she would probably be used to it by now, he got back to Shoyo’s room. , Walking to his bed, he kissed Shoyo good night then got into the arranged extra bed next to him.

As soon as he had closed his eyes and tugged the blanket over him, he could feel the tiredness pull him into a deep sleep, letting him sleep through out the entire rest of the night. 

* * *

The next day

12th of March

Waking up, felt awful. His head felt dizzy, his chest felt tense and getting his eyes to open to have them adjust to the bright lights of the hospital room was a terrible idea. If it wasn’t for the soreness topping off everything, Shoyo would have chosen to just keep them shut.

Blinking, he managed to focus his gaze on the ceiling before attempting to turn his head. Relieved to figure out that his upper body hurt a lot less than his lower did, he managed a tired smile, when two hazel coloured orbs beamed at him tenderly, noticing tears running down his face.

“Hey, Sho-chan... good morning.”

Closing his eyes again. Trying to fight the blurriness, he lifted his hand to reach for Atsumu.

“Hey, don’t cry...I am...I am fine.”

He tried to comfort him, when Atsumu dropped his face on Shoyo’s shoulder. Bumping against him as careful as he could.

“Yeah, you are. Shoyo, you did so well, but...but I thought I had lost you.”

 _Ahhhah..._ Shoyo thought, when he tried to sit up a little as much as his lower body allowed it.

“Why? I am right here, so stop crying...you make me worry.”

Atsumu lifted his head. Staring at him when he explained to Shoyo what had happened. How after he gave birth to Yusa, he had lost consciousness and had to be treated. How he slept for the past 15 hours, without waking up once and how scarred Atsumu was when they had him leave the room.

Shoyo listened to it all, as Atsumu’s explanation woke him up completely. Feeling sorry and apologetic, Shoyo almost started crying too when he reached out to caress Atsumu’s face.

“I am sorry. I am so sorry, Atsumu.” Before another word of apology could have left his lips, Atsumu had already kissed him, whispering against his lips.

“Shh, it is alright now. You are here. That is all that matters. You are here.”

Sighing, Shoyo leaned in for another kiss, when two soft cries interrupted them.

Earlier that day, when Shoyo was still sleeping, his mother and sister had come by to check on him but had to leave again. Osamu as well as their teammates had curiously asked if they could come visit, but because he was still not awake, Atsumu had to tell them to wait a little longer.

No one, even Yuito-sensei, expected Shoyo to sleep that long, but because it seemed he needed it, they made sure to wait for him to catch his sleep. And while he was still a little sleepy a moment ago, he was now wide awake, hearing those sweet cries.

Turning away form Shoyo, Atsumu looked behind him, before looking back at Shoyo with the most charming smile ever.

“Seems like they noticed that you woke up.”

Shoyo’s heart skipped a beat. “Are they well? Both of them?” He asked, when Atsumu walked away.

“Why don’t you see it for yourself.”

Following him with his eyes, Shoyo wanted to jump up and run to them, but he knew his legs were too wobbly to carry his weight right now, not to mention the soreness between his legs. He wouldn’t want to think about that, when Atsumu turned around holding two small babies in his arms.

Walking closer to Shoyo, he seemed as if he was glowing, due to the warm daylight coming through the windows, when he smiled at him.

“Sho-chan. I believe they want to have their mommy.”

Lifting his arms and sitting up as good as he could, he reached for them, when Atsumu carefully handed Yusa, making sure to hold on to Yua himself.

Finally holding his son in his arms, Shoyo’s tears were nowhere able to stop, when he bent forward to kiss his smooth skin. Placing a kiss on his forehead.

“Hello Yusa. My beautiful beautiful boy.” Immediately stopping to cry as soon as the twins were in their parent’s arms, Shoyo’s heart clenched, so full of love, he could hardly take his eyes off Yusa, when he opened his eyes. Looking at him with his big orange gold warm orbs, Shoyo’s heart skipped a beat, when he turned to Atsumu holding Yua.

Carefully shifting her to let Shoyo see her, Atsumu sat down on the edge of the bed, when Shoyo beamed at him, seeing her hazel coloured eyes.

Indeed, they were the perfect mix between the two of them. Biting back more tears, he cupped Yusa’s head, when he bent forward to kiss him, noticing how sweet he smelled.

“They smell so good and they are so small and perfect. How can they be so perfect?”

Arching forward while securing Yua’s head, Atsumu kissed Shoyo away his tears, before giving his son and daughter a kiss as well.

“They may be small, but Yuito-sensei said that they are both strong and healthy. With 42.8 cm and 2.3 kg, Yusa is a little bit smaller than his sister, but they say that is normal and it’ll probably change as they get older. It was the same for Osamu and me. So, don’t worry.”

Atsumu explained, continuing to sound like a proud dad.

“But isn’t it obvious? With us as their parents, they had to be perfect. They got the best of us.” He said excited, and unable to deny him, Shoyo hummed in agreement. He was just about to lean forward to kiss Shoyo’s lips, when Yua started to cry. Whining in her daddy’s arms, she wiggled her fists.

Worried, Shoyo lifted his head, when he naturally began to soothe Yusa in his arms trying to not have him cry as well when that attempt failed and soon after he began whining too. Gently bouncing his little bum, he tried to calm him down. “Have they not had anything to eat while I was asleep? Are they hungry?”

Swaying Yua in his arms, Atsumu nodded his head.

“They did get formula and I just changed their diapers a moment ago, but I think they are still hungry. Would you want to feed them?”

His gaze naturally dropping down to his chest, only then realising the reason for why it arched so much, noticing his skin tensing across it, he nodded his head.

“If...if I can...”

Atsumu smiled, when he bent down to take Yusa from him holding both of their twins close.

“Unbutton your shirt. I did that too. Kiara said skin-to-skin contact is very calming for new-borns.”

Shoyo did as he was told when just then Yuito came in, smiling brightly at the scene when Shoyo immediately covered his chest again.

Laughing amused, she pulled forward another folder.

“No need to be shy, I saw far more from you.”

He didn’t want to comment on that, instead he turned bright red, when Yuito walked next to him to check his monitor.

“I see you are doing well. Good morning.” She added, when he bowed his face shyly.

“I imagine Atsumu-san told you what happened?” He nodded, not wanting to remember when their babies started to whine again.

“Uhm...I was about to feed them...Can I?”

Walking away from him, she headed to Atsumu to check on the little ones, when she turned back to Shoyo.

“Of course, if you are not feeling dizzy or sick.” Atsumu and Shoyo’s gaze met when Shoyo shook his head, causing Yuito to smile knowingly. “Well then, do you want me to assist you? Sometimes it is a little difficult for male omegas to breastfeed for the first time.”

Giving her a slight nod, she explained to him what to do, when he leaned back, pulling away the fabric. Handing him Yusa first he let him lay safely in the crook of his arms. Carefully guiding his bud closer to him, he waited for a moment to have him stop whining. Smacking his lips, Shoyo offered him his chest. Staring at him, he felt his nervousness increasing.

It wasn’t uncommon for mothers to be unable to breastfeed their babies. Especially among male omegas, but he just wished he could, when just then his thoughts were interrupted, feeling a strong suck on his chest. His eyes wide in excitement he watched his cheeks and lips, slowly but strongly suck on his chest.

Crying of excitement, he held on to Yusa’s small fist, resting on his bare chest, when he turned to Atsumu, who looked at him just as delighted.

“He is drinking well! Oh my god, he is so cute.”

Turning to Yuito, he beamed at her. “Can I try feeding them both? I don’t want Yua to start crying again.”

Giggling amused, Yuito nodded her head. “Well if you insist.” Meeting Atsumu’s eyes, she explained to him.

“He will need your help. Can you hand Yua to him, then help her find his chest so she can suck?”

Atsumu couldn’t help but blush a little, thinking about the last time he had touched Shoyo’s chest was to tease him during their own private time together, when he put down Yua in his arms.

Meeting Shoyo’s eyes, he swallowed, looking sorry, while Shoyo’s gaze assured him that it was fine.

Reaching forward to guide up her chin so her mouth was levelled at his bud, Atsumu carefully lifted it up with his fingers. Shoyo too mesmerized watching the scene than to think of anything inappropriate, while Atsumu tried to get Yua to suck, they both smiled at each other, when Yua began to suck too.

Their cute noises while drinking echoing through the room, Atsumu let out a relieved sigh, staring at Shoyo amazed.

“You look so beautiful.”

Grinning proudly, Shoyo dropped his gaze down on them, watching them feed.

In their own world now, Yuito informed them to check on him later, when she excused herself letting them enjoy their time with their babies.

Although the sensation felt a little new and strange, the more they suck the less painful his chest felt, due to the milk going back, but he knew that it won’t be much longer until he produced more.

Sitting back down on the bed, Atsumu reached out to caress Shoyo’s legs, wrapped up under the blankets.

“Does it hurt?”

Looking up from their babies, Shoyo shook his head. “It hurt more when there was more milk, but now it doesn’t. It feels good.”

Unable to hold back a little frown, Atsumu couldn’t help but sulk a little. “Better than when I do it?”

His cheeks starting to burn up to his ears, Shoyo’s looked at him in shock. To embarrassed to even voice out his concern, Shoyo muttered flustered.

“That...that...and that...is...” It was hopeless, baka Atsumu. “Of course not! Those are two different things! Baka!”

Now just as flustered as Shoyo, Atsumu immediately felt sorry for getting jealous at his own children when there was another knock on the door.

Jumping up from the bed, adjusting his clothes and brushing though his hair, Atsumu turned to the door.

“Yes?”

Osamu’s voice was faster than the door opening, when he walked inside.

“Hey, I asked outside if it’s alright for me to come and they said Shoyo woke up so I thought I come b-“

He stopped when he saw both of them bright red, having Shoyo breast feed their twins when both avoided looking at him.

Trying to read the atmosphere, Osamu pointed back at the door, stopping in the middle of the room.

“Should I come later?”

Shaking his head, Shoyo managed to speak. “No... we...just...they were hungry and Tsumu-chan... we...he...” Deciding to better not explain himself Shoyo smiled, glaring cutely at Atsumu when he sat down on the bed again when Osamu lifted up a small bag.

“I only came to see if you are awake, and in case you are – well obviously now – I wanted to give you two a small present. To congratulate you.”

Walking closer, he smiled at seeing his niece and nephew for the first time, handing the small bag to Atsumu.

“I know this is not much, and I hope it will be alright, but I thought it was perfect.”

He admitted when Atsumu took it, looking at Shoyo who encouraged him to open it since he was still busy feeding the twins.

Captivated by their cuteness Osamu, felt his heart clench when he reached his hand forward.

“I washed them before coming inside here, can...can I touch them?”

He asked a little embarrassed, when Shoyo agreed obviously.

“Of course, but you can hold them too, they should be done in a bit, I think.”

Undeniable excited, Osamu tried to make do with carefully touching their little space between their eyebrows with his fingertips, while they were still drinking, melting away by realising how soft they are when Shoyo turned curiously to Atsumu, unwrapping Osamu’s gift.

“So? What is it?” He asked when Atsumu grinned sneaky, lifting up a small baby romper suit.

It was a plain white suit, expect for three words written into a grey lined heart.

_made with love_

Trying not to blush again, Shoyo met Atsumu’s eyes before turning to Osamu.

“This is perfect. Thank you Samu-kun. It is really adorable.”

Folding it carefully, Atsumu put it back into the gift box, before walking back next to Shoyo’s side.

“It really is. For once, you really hit the jackpot with a present of yours.”

Laughing, they chatted some more, until the babies were done drinking. Picking up Yusa from Shoyo, they shared getting them both to burp after feeding, when Osamu helped Atsumu to wrap them up into their warm blankets, because Shoyo was still asked to stay in bed, before letting their uncle carry them.

* * *

25th of March

Time flew by so fast although it had been more than two weeks that Shoyo and the twins had to stay in the hospital to make sure they are all well.

While with the end of the first week, Shoyo’s condition was good enough for him to walk around without any problems, they still wanted to make sure to discharge the babies when they had completely adjusted to being born a few weeks too early.

Now two weeks later, a ton of visits from their family and teammates as well as their friends later, Shoyo couldn’t wait to spend his time alone with just the four of them.

Having been able to leave the hospital today, Shoyo was glad to finally sit foot back into their own home. He didn’t dislike hospitals, but he couldn’t wait to get home.

As soon as the door from their flat swung open, Shoyo smiled happily. The scent and the atmosphere were so different to what he had experienced when they were still at the hospital. It was great to be home.

Walking into their space, he held Yua in his arms. Yusa, being carried by their daddy, seemed to like the new scent as well, when he started to wiggle. Turning to the small ginger hair coloured baby, then to the little lady in his arms, he cooed cutely.

“Wahhh, do you see that, this is our home. Your daddy’s and mommy’s home. Do you like it?”

Yua wiggled excited, smacking her lips cutely. A few sakura leaves stuck into her brown hair, thanks to the trees from outside their apartment building, Shoyo carefully brushed them away, turning back to Atsumu who was holding Yusa, patting his bum, to direct his question to their little son.

“And you? Do you like it too?” He kissed Yusa on his forehead when he got a bright smile back, lifting his face to look at Atsumu.

It was the same smile. The same cool and handsome smile that Shoyo knew from Atsumu.

Meeting Atsumu’s face, he dropped the bags to the floor, kicking the door shut with his foot, before bending down to kiss Shoyo. Holding on to their babies, who seemed to enjoy seeing their parents show affection to each other, although they certainly didn’t understand what it meant, Atsumu whispered against Shoyo’s lips, breaking their kiss, while patting their son’s head.

“Welcome home, my love.”

Smiling warmly, Shoyo nodded, not taking his eyes away from Atsumu, when he placed a kiss on his daughter’s head, holding her head in his palms, when he snuggled himself against him.

“We are home.”

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this story!


	6. bonus chapter 1

Daddy's Cheerleaders

One day in April 2024

Four years have already passed since Shoyo gave birth to Yusa and Yua. And Osamu had been right when he told Shoyo on the day the babies were born, that he would grow into being a parent. Atsumu and Shoyo had become wonderful parents. No one could deny that especially on days like today.

Because Shoyo had to sit out another season due to being in a delicate situation, he once again found himself - after three years of playing - back on the ranges. But obviously not alone. Yusa and Yua who began to become just as mesmerized in volleyball as their parents, wouldn’t miss even one game of their daddies.

Her hair tied into two buns, Yua looked like a small fox, pulling excited on Shoyo’s arm, jumping up and down, some of her black strands waving in the air, while Shoyo walked Yusa on his hand, following after her.

No one said having twins would have been easy, but as hard as times would have been sometimes, they gave back their love ten times as much and what mattered it to be exhausted, when just a single smile of them contained so much energy, it made you forget how tired you have been right away.

“Ma-chan! Ma-chan Hurry! Daddy is already warming up.”

Walking after her Shoyo tried to make sure, she wasn’t running into anyone as they entered the seating area.

Shoyo had no idea their twins would be more educated in volleyball at their young age, as he had been when he was far older than them. He blamed Atsumu for that. While they were still babies, he had already read out to them volleyball magazines instead of good night stories, almost every night when he had duty to put them to bed.

It was to be expected.

Dragging on his arms, Yua rushed through the front row, politely excusing herself as he tugged on Shoyo’s sleeve.

Compared to Yua, Yusa was the calmer twin, snuggling close to Shoyo’s side, he sulked at his older sister, pulling their mommy around.

“Nee-chan... you...you are pulling Ma-chan too much.” He pounted.

Stopping when she found a great spot for them, Yua turned to her brother, beaming at him. “Just because Yusa is too slow.” She argued back only causing Yusa to glare at her.

Even if he was the calmer type, he would always end up arguing with his sister. “I wasn’t slow! Ma-chan can’t run right now. You...you know why.”

Blushing cutely, Yusa hid behind Shoyo’s legs, when Yua felt her cheeks turning red as well, lifting her small head up to look at Shoyo’s face. Childlike worried, a small crease built between her eyebrows. Blinking down on her, Shoyo put his hand gently on Yusa’s head, smiling at his daughter.

Biting her lips, she seemed sorry. Walking closer to Shoyo’s belly, she lifted her tiny hand to pat his still very flat stomach.

“Sorry Ma-chan... Yua is sorry.”

Chuckling softly, at his daughters action, Shoyo sighed, pulling Yusa away from behind him to make him stand next to his sister, when he crouched down in front of them.

“It is alright, you two. I am totally fine. But thank you both for taking care of me.” He lifted his hands to caress their soft cheeks, brushing away Yusa’s ginger curls, before looking down to the court, smiling conspiratorially at them, when their eyes met again.

“Looks like daddy is about to open the game with his serve. Will you help me cheer for him like we practiced?”

Their eyes sparkling with excitement right away, they nodded their heads at him.

“Yes!” They replied in perfect sync. Grinning just as excited Shoyo put down the bags he had carried with him, looking at them.

“Alright, hold on.”

Showing his back to them, to get something from inside the bags. He pulled out two tools. Once he got them, he turned back to face them.

Lifting Yusa and Yua’s small trumpets up into the air, he beamed at them.

“So, let’s show daddy what we have been practicing in secret to surprise him. Ready?”

Nodding their small heads furiously, Yusa and Yua took their musical instruments in their hands. Getting on the first step of the ranges with Shoyo’s help and in a position so they were standing safely, they directed their trumpets towards the court before they inhaled sharply putting the instrument to their lips.

Since the first time Shoyo had seen the cheer squad of Inarizaki at their game against them, he was amazed by it, and once Yua and Yusa had began to play the trumpet, he couldn’t help but come up with that surprise. 

* * *

2 weeks before Atsumu’s practice match

Shoyo spend the afternoon together with Yusa and Yua at home playing with Osamu who had come over to spend the time with his nephew and niece. But due to some personal business, he had to leave after not even two hours.

Seeing him off at the door. Yusa twinkled his pretty eyes at him, trying to convince him to stay longer.

“Samu-nii, do...you have to go?”

Rolling her eyes at his brother’s attempt, Yua flicked her hair back, smiling cutely, like he had seen it from her parents. Blinking her eyes sweetly, pulling on his hand.

“Samu-nii! Samu-nii! Why don’t you stay longer! Ma-chan bought me new hair clips! You need to see them!”

She twinkled her eyes just like her brother did while they both pulled on Osamu’s hands.

Weak and very much wanting to stay longer, he considered the idea for a moment, when Shoyo patted their backs gently, looking apologetic at his brother-in-law.

“I am sorry...I know you are busy.”

Looking down to his kids, Shoyo smiled.

“So, now what were you going to say when we see Osamu-kun off?”

Sulking a little the twins exchanged a quick glimpse before turning to Osamu, talking at the same time.

“Thank you for playing with us today, Samu-nii. Please get home safely.”

They bowed their heads before snuggling onto Shoyo’s legs. Smiling proudly, Shoyo praised them, when Osamu crouched down to their eye level.

“I will get home well, thank you, you two but while I am gone and your daddy is away, will you take good care of Ma-chan?”

He reached out to hold on to their small hands. Giving them a soft squeeze.

“Because when I come again, I will bring a surprise for you two.”

Nodding without hesitation, they agreed to the promise with a pinkie-swear, then gave Osamu a goodbye kiss on his cheeks, before they saw him off.

Once it was just the two of them, Shoyo followed the twins back into their rooms where they planned to continue playing when he asked them if they were interested into helping him out with something for daddy.

Curious, they put down their toys to rush to Shoyo listening to what he meant. Cooing in a lot softer voice, Shoyo explained to them.

“So, you know when your daddy and I were a lot younger than now...-”

Yusa beaming cutely, interrupting Shoyo as he did, wiggled his hands excited in the air. “As young as us?”

Chuckling Shoyo shook his head. “No, a bit older, I am sorry.”

Yua giggling at her brother’s mistake, getting Yusa to pout back at her when Shoyo, looked at them, his eyes telling them to not quarrel again, when he smiled at them tenderly right away, pulling them closer to pat their bums faintly to continue.

“You already know about how my team won over your daddy’s when we first played against him right?”

As a reply Shoyo got them nodding back at him, chuckling and unable to hold back placing a kiss on his twins cheeks due to their cuteness, Shoyo finally managed to finish his sentence.

“So, that day, your daddy’s team had really really cool people cheering for them. And I was wondering if you would want to help me out so that we can prepare a cheer for Daddy and our team too? It will only be a practice match, but I am sure Atsumu and the Black Jackals would be really happy. What do you say?”

They needed no time to think about it, when they started preparing the surprise right away.

* * *

Now

Atsumu, compared to Shoyo and their little ones, seemed totally not like himself during the warmups. Lifeless, he kept sighing non-stop, annoying the hell out of his teammates. Done with his attitude when they were about to begin the game and had him to serve first, Shugo glared at him.

“Atsumu, you know I value you as a player and a friend but what the hell is wrong with you today?”

Looking up, his face covered in the palms of his hands, he dragged them down to his chin, not caring how silly his face looked like doing it, he sighed once more, while pointing towards Shoyo and his kids.

His eyes teary, he whined at his captain. “They...they are so perfect, and I want to be by them.” Walking closer to his captain as if he was seeking help, he tilted his head as if something was totally off. “Ne, ...Shugo ... why am I here again? I mean just look at how perfect they are. Why am I not next to them?”

Flinching at Atsumu’s words, Kotaro turned to him, feeling called out since if anyone were to act that way, it was supposed to be him.

Blinking his eyes in disbelieve to have this come from Atsumu’s lips, Shugo lost it. His eyes darkening, Shugo glared at him with a devilish grin.

“Oi, Miya...you have exactly two minutes to get a grip of yourself or I will kick your damn doting-daddy-ass!”

Jerking at that thought, Atsumu tried to concentrate, when Shion and Adriah came to their side. Shion comforting Atsumu while Adriah tapped on Shugo’s back.

“We have to start. He will blow the whistle soon.” Adriah pointed out, turning his head towards the referee.

Glancing at Atsumu once more, Shugo turned to the net while Shion gave Atsumu a last push.

“You should not mess up this serve, or Shoyo and your kids will be disappointed.”

Smiling at Shion for knowing how to tackle Atsumu, Shugo gave him a thumbs up.

Beginning the game, Atsumu received the ball for his first serve, seeing from the corner of his eyes, the referee guiding the whistle to his mouth, about to blow it when a loud noise echoed through the venue.

Two small trumpets playing a yet unfamiliar melody while Shoyo’s voice was cheering along to it.

“Roar! Roar! Jackals! Roar! Roar! Black Jackals! Shoot it, shoot it, Black Jackals!”

The entire team of the Black Jackals as well as the rest of the people in the venue turning to them, Shoyo was lifting his fist up in the air, grinning brightly. Yusa and Yua finishing to play the melody they practiced when they too put down their trumpets to join Shoyo with the cheers.

“Roar! Roar! Jackals! Roar! Roar! Black Jackals! One nice serve daddy! One nice serve daddy! Gooooo Black Jackals!”

“Daddy we love you! You can do it!”

“Daddy!”

Staring at them when the referee finally blew the whistle, Atsumu grinned to both ears turning back to the court. Lifting his hand slowly into the air to their cheers, like he always does, he inhaled sharply.

Watching him Shoyo felt his heart starting to beat faster when he put his hands on Yusa and Yua’s shoulders still continuing to cheer for him until Atsumu’s hand dropped into a fist, and they immediately turned quiet, catching their breaths, they watched their daddy’s powerful serve.

Taking his run-up, Atsumu tossed the ball in the air as his feet left the ground and he jumped to hit the ball.

The ball slicing through the air with speed and precisions before landing on the opponent’s court. Too fast for them to be able to react to it, the audience cheered at Atsumu’s straight service ace.

Yusa and Yua jumping giddy seeing their daddy being super cool, Shoyo smiled fondly, caressing his belly, meeting Atsumu’s eyes who was looking at them again.

Whispering with his lips, Atsumu tells him he loves him, when Shoyo replies to him in the same way, grinning brightly.

Yusa and Yua noticing their parent’s action, while giggling happily at each other before Atsumu hit another great serve.

* * *

Clicking his tongue, slightly jealous of Atsumu’s family, Shugo turned to Adriah.

“Sometimes I hate him for being so happy, but he has the coolest family, doesn’t he?”

Adriah grinning right before receiving the opponent’s ball.

“He does, but those cheers were for not just for him, but all of us!”

He declared before hitting the ball, when Shugo looked to his teammates, realising how everyone got totally fired up after hearing the cheers, he just then realised, how his own vibe had totally changed from before. As they hardly gave their opponents a change to score.

* * *

Grinning excited, Shoyo caressed his belly, when Yusa and Yua pulled on his sleeve.

“Did daddy like it?”

Directing his attention to them, he helped them sit down on the seats, before taking a seat next to them as well, nodding his head, turning his gaze back to the game.

“He totally did. They all did.”

Looking at Shoyo smiling, Yusa and Yua’s lips build a bright smile as well, turning to the game to watch it vigilantly as they continued to cheer them on.


	7. bonus chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was planned as a standalone, but I didn’t want to post it apart from the story it belonged to after all, so please accept this small bonus chapter for Atsuhina Week Day 1 – Future prompt! 
> 
> Happy Atsuhina Week everyone!

Their happiness

Sometime in June 2024

Atsumu had just put his twins Yua and Yusa to bed and watched them fall asleep, when he stepped out of their room, leaving the nightlight before he shut the door behind him.

Brushing his hair back as he walked down the hallway, he came to a stop in front of the bathroom. Strained gagging sounds coming from the other side of the door, Atsumu’s brows furrowed, when he knocked on the door.

“Shoyo-kun?”

Coughing, Shoyo’s voice was hoarse and faint as he replied just when Atsumu opened the door to find him kneeling in front of the toilet. Pulling the flush, he reached for the toilet paper to clean the corners of his lips, forcing himself to smile, while his hand dropped down to his round belly.

“I am sorry for taking so long...”

Exhausted, he let his head lean back against the wall next to the toilet seat.

Shaking his head, Atsumu shut the door behind him, walking closer to take a seat next to Shoyo, offering his shoulder to let him lean against him. Brushing back Shoyo’s hair which had fallen into his face he wiped away the small pearls of sweat that had build on his forehead.

“Shhh...It is alright, you can’t help it.”

Feeling Atsumu pat him comfortingly, Shoyo pressed his lips shut, shaking his head.

“I am sorry...my breath must be awful...”

Instead of agreeing with him, Atsumu just shook his head, chuckling. Reaching down to Shoyo’s left hand, he lifted it up to guide it to his lips. Kissing his ringfinger carrying their wedding ring, Atsumu smiled.

“This doesn’t bother me.” Tilting his head and sliding back a little to get eye contact with Shoyo, Atsumu looked concerned. Letting go of Shoyo’s hand to press it softly against his belly.

“What worries me is that you have been throwing up more than when you had the twins...I wish I could know how to help you.”

Atsumu was seriously bothered by this. Even during Shoyo’s first pregnancy, Atsumu felt awful for all the things Shoyo had to go through alone, and that didn’t change now that they were expecting their third child.

“I just wish you didn’t have to go through this.”

Causing Shoyo to laugh, thankfully feeling a lot better now that his stomach was empty again, Shoyo put on a sweet tender smile, caressing his still small belly.

“Don’t feel bad...this can’t be helped.” Sitting back up, Shoyo cupped his belly protectively turning back to Atsumu.

“Can you help be get up? I want to brush my teeth.”

Nodding immediately, Atsumu got up in one smooth motion, nothing less to be expected of a pro volleyball player, then reached for Shoyo’s hand. Helping him up on his feet, he kept the palm of his hand overprotective on Shoyo’s lower spine until he reached the bathroom sink to start brushing his teeth.

Stepping behind Shoyo, Atsumu wrapped his arms around him. Snuggling his palms underneath Shoyo’s shirt, his hands cupped Shoyo’s small baby bump perfectly. Seeing Atsumu’s proud smile through the mirror while Shoyo just brushed his teeth, he paused, leaning against Atsumu’s body.

Atsumu loved him and their twins, but as if that much love wasn’t already enough, he loved the small life growing inside his belly just as much already. Unable to take his eyes away from his husband resting his head against his shoulder while caressing his belly, Shoyo felt his stomach flutter.

Hurrying to finish brushing his teeth, he cleaned his mouth, feeling Atsumu loosening his grip around him when he arched forward to cleanse his mouth with some water, making sure not to squeeze him too tight, Shoyo turned off the water, to reach for the towel next to sink. Dabbing away the water around his mouth and from his hands, he met Atsumu’s eyes through the mirror’s reflection.

Back to cupping his belly again, consciously or subconsciously, Atsumu asked still concerned.

“Better?”

Inhaling, Shoyo shut his eyes, turning around in Atsumu’s embrace, wrapping his hands around Atsumu’s wrists to move them to his belly.

Looking down to them, he nodded, humming blessed.

“A lot better.”

Stroking the tiny firmness below his navel, Atsumu sighed sounding slightly sorry, maybe even disappointed if he had to be honest.

“I know it is still too early...but I wish I could feel them already...” Just then realising that if he would feel them, it meant that Shoyo would have an even harsher time, when he flushed nervously.

“I didn’t mean I want you to suffer more...just...I ...I thought...I just can’t wa...no Shoyo I am sorry...I am too impatient.”

Dropping his head apologetic, Shoyo chuckled at Atsumu’s sudden change of mood, letting go of Atsumu’s wrists to ruffle his hair. Lifting his head, Shoyo leaned in to kiss him, slightly stepping on his tip toes to achieve that.

“I know...Don’t worry...I know what you mean...I wish I could feel our baby already too. But I guess we have to be a little more patient until they are ready.”

Sliding his hands away from Shoyo’s belly, Atsumu sighed frustrated, putting his palms on Shoyo’s back to pull him closer, meeting his lips in another kiss, to let his forehead rest against his fiancé’s.

“I don’t mind waiting...I love you so much Shoyo.”

Hearing Atsumu sigh, Shoyo couldn’t get rid of his warm smile, his hands beginning to caress Atsumu’s hair, he brushed through his black hairlines of his undercut.

“I love you too.”

Doing nothing except standing there, their arms wrapped around each other, they held on to each other while kissing and pouring their love into each other until they had to catch their breaths.

Chuckling amused, Atsumu met Shoyo’s eyes, brushing back his hair, catching the glimpses of his own wedding ring, sparkling in the bathroom lights.

“How can you get more beautiful with each day?”

Blushing, Shoyo fluttered his eyes, giving Atsumu a playful glare. “Says Mr. Sexiest Man of the Year.”

It was still so easy to tease him and Shoyo loved seeing Atsumu blush as he sulked back at him. “I never asked them to vote for me and put me on that list! Stop teasing me about it.”

Whining, Atsumu slid down on his knees, snuggling against Shoyo’s belly, holding on to his lover’s hips.

“Your mommy is really such a tease, your daddy didn’t ask to be nominated. Ne? What do you say? Hm...he shouldn’t tease me? Mhm...I agree.” Lifting his face, his chin pressed against Shoyo’s stomach, Atsumu pouted.

“See? Baby said not to tease me.”

Laughing out loud, Shoyo shook his head in disbelieve, fondling Atsumu’s hair, he nodded his head.

“I got it. I got it. I am sorry.” Already seemingly satisfied Atsumu wanted to turn his head to put his attention back to their baby when his lover’s words made him look at him.

“I didn’t mean to tease you...To be honest I am just really happy to be married to the Sexiest Man of the Year.”

Beaming at him Atsumu could feel his heart skip a beat, when he got up from his knees to wrap his hands around Shoyo’s neck, pulling him in for a passionate kiss, he slipped his tongue inside his mouth. Welcoming to hear Shoyo moan as soon as their lips met, Atsumu’s head got dizzy.

Increasing the space between them, Atsumu panted, holding on to Shoyo’s neck, stroking his skin with his thumbs.

“Can I do more? I put Yua and Yusa to bed and they are sound asleep. I am certain not even a train would wake them up now. Please?”

Atsumu begged cutely, when Shoyo replied to him with a humming snicker. “If you plan to make me be as loud as a train, we would be in trouble though.”

Rolling his eyes, Atsumu pulled Shoyo back into a kiss whispering against his lips. “Sounds like a challenge.”

Smiling against each other’s kisses, Shoyo wrapped his arms around Atsumu’s neck, feeling him getting lifted up from the floor as Atsumu turned to carry him to their bedroom to continue what they had started in the bathroom.


	8. bonus chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t plan to post this chapter today because, as some of you might have noticed, I was distancing myself from pretty much everything except some exceptions. I don’t think I want to explain myself, since I don’t want to burden anyone and even if I would I am not sure if you could understand me, so I just leave it as it is. I saw my friends reach out to me, but I wasn’t yet in a condition to reply to their messages...I know this makes me probably into the worst human being on earth, but I am not sure if I can accept comfort or words of encouragement right now. I kind of feel like I don’t deserve them...so I don’t know what to say to them. To be honest as I write this, I don’t even know what to say except the things I already said now. 
> 
> You can just ignore this as well, but I was staring at this finished chapter for the past days, and it was written before I felt depressed... so, I decided to post it because I have nothing to lose and some of you enjoy this story, therefore I thought instead of keeping it in my folder, I might as well publish it. Maybe I get at least someone else to smile since I am so indifferent, I can’t even get myself to do that these days.
> 
> I hope you are in a better condition than me and can enjoy whatever is going on right now. Stay healthy everyone.

* * *

A wish to the stars

Early in March 2024

During the past four years of parenthood Atsumu and Shoyo not once had a day were they had even the slightest glimpse of regret for the choice they made. Obviously, there were more times than they could count where they were exhausted to the point of fainting. Stressed out in worry or too tired to think straight as well as times where they would have welcomed some alone time without their babies crying for them, yet a life without their twins had become unimaginable for them.

Yua and Yusa were their everything and every moment together with them was pure bliss.

By the time Yusa and Yua had become four, Shoyo was already back to playing regularly for two years. Although he needed some time to get back into it, his skills had by no means been affected from the break.

It was true that it felt as if he was stepping on a court for the very first time again. The smell of it, the atmosphere, his teammates, the entire feel of volleyball, Shoyo had missed it. He missed it, but having taken a break from it for his twin’s sake was worth it a billion times and Shoyo knew, he would not hesitate another second to do it all again if they had another baby.

Gazing into space in the living room while he was folding the laundry, Shoyo unconsciously had put his hand down to his belly. Caressing his flat stomach, the only firmness pressing against his palms coming form his abs, he caught himself missing the feel of being pregnant when Atsumu walked into the room, his voice jerking him back from his daydreams.

Walking towards Shoyo while pointing towards the twin’s bedroom, Atsumu smiled, letting his lips escape a faint exhausted sigh as he stopped meeting his husband’s eyes.

“Their teeth are brushed, the pyjamas are on and unless they sneaked out of bed again, they are tugged under their blankets and wait for you to give them their goodnight kiss.”

Naturally reaching down to pick up another toy that was dropped to the floor to put it back into the box of toys standing in the living room as he was walking through it – in a house of twins it was to be expected to find toys laying around, it just couldn’t be helped– Atsumu turned to put it away, having noticed Shoyo’s absentmindedness.

“Shoyo?”

Asking him again, only now getting Shoyo’s entire attention as he flinched back his hand from his belly as if he did something bad, shaking his head quickly as if he had to shake of his thoughts to concentrate again.

“Ah, sorry...thank you. Then...then I will go to them, or they end up getting excited again and won’t fall asleep.” Chuckling nervously, not even sure why he was feeling so jittery for only his thoughts, he meant to walk past Atsumu, when he reached for Shoyo’s cheek, cupping it softly to make him stop, to turn his way.

Looking into his eyes, Atsumu seemed worried.

“Hey, what is wrong? Are you feeling sick?”

The warmth coming from Atsumu’s hands holding on to his face, felt so good soothing, Shoyo couldn’t resist shutting his eyes and letting his arms reach out to hug him, snuggling more into the pleasant comfort.

Nothing more than a hum escaping his lips, Shoyo admitted softly shaking his head after having taken in some of the comfortableness.

“No, I am fine, sorry. You don’t have to worry about me, I was just spacing out.” Stepping on his toes to kiss Atsumu’s lips, Shoyo slid out of Atsumu’s strong, overprotective arms until he only held on to his hand. Intertwining their fingers, Shoyo gave Atsumu one of his well-known beaming smiles.

“Come, I think if we let them wait even a little longer, they won’t sleep for another two hours.”

Unable to deny that, since they experienced that more than once – unfortunately – Atsumu still felt unsure, if Shoyo was really fine.

“You would tell me if there was something troubling you, right?”

Giving his hand a gentle squeeze to put more meaning to his words, Atsumu held on to him, waiting for Shoyo to reply to him.

“I would. But it is nothing. I promise. Really.”

Shoyo didn’t know himself why he was acting so strange regarding this matter, since it was really nothing, which made him at least sound a little more convincing, finally moving Atsumu to accept his reply without pushing further into it as they walked to their twin’s room.

* * *

“You ask them.”

“No, I always ask. You ask them...I am too shy.”

“Fine, then I ask them.”

Hearing the fragments of their twin’s conversation, they found their little ones still laying in their bed, as Atsumu and Shoyo came into the room.

Frowning confused at them, Atsumu caressed Shoyo’s waist.

“Ask us what?”

Exchanging a quick glimpse with Shoyo, Atsumu walked over to Yusa’s bed while Shoyo took a seat on Yua’s. Adjusting the pillows and their blankets, they waited for their answer, giving them their first good night kiss.

Fondly pocking Yua’s nose, Shoyo smiled at his baby girl.

“So? What is it that you want to ask us?”

Innocently and without caginess, Yua totally took her parents off guard with her question, as she blurted out what she was talking about with her brother.

“Daddy, Ma-chan, how do you make babies, and can you make us another sibling?”

Having seen this question coming, eventually, but not any less shocked now that he actually heard it from the lips of his daughter, Shoyo could only blink his eyes, turning to Atsumu who just as surprised as Shoyo did.

Thankfully Atsumu found his words a lot faster than Shoyo, giving him a little more time to figure out his own reply.

“Why...why are you asking so suddenly?” Atsumu had to hold back the faint blush on his cheeks, not exactly sure how much of the progress of making love he could explain to his four-year-old children, as his brain still tried to caught up to the fact that this question was thrown at him.

“Because one girl in our play group was talking about how she will get a baby sibling soon. And now...now Yusa-kun and Yua-chan want one too.”

Yua almost pouted when she had to explain her reason to them, her big hazel coloured eyes cutely blinking at her parents, waiting for them to answer her.

Atsumu remembered that he once read in a magazine that the sooner you explain on how babies are made to your kids, the better it is for them to progress it later on when they hear about it in more detail, but now with the question in the room and his little girl expecting an answer from them, Atsumu wasn’t so sure if there would _ever_ be a right time for it.

Brushing his hair back, trying to hide his own embarrassment, he reached for Yusa’s hand, patting his small fingers as if he needed the support, he turned his attention to Yua and Yusa equally.

“Well...You see...” Atsumu began turning to Shoyo, as if he were asking for permission to move on when he explained it as good as he could. “...when two people like and love each other a lot, they want to connect and hold on to each other very, very tight. A lot tighter than a hug.” Atsumu hoped he didn’t already traumatise them with how much he had already said, and while he still tried to keep his cool, by the time that thought had forced its way into his mind, he suddenly couldn’t continue talking. Turning to Shoyo, seeking for his help, Atsumu looked almost apologetic.

Smiling sweetly Shoyo nodded his head, turning to Yua. “Exactly, and then when they both hold each other sooooooo tight until there is almost no space between them, then when they are really close. And when the daddy and mommy both feel happy, they will maybe make a baby.”

Obviously, this was not much better than the explanation of the flower and the bee, but it was still a lot closer to reality than anything else they could have come up with in a moment of no mental preparation as they were in now.

Watching their twins musing over what their parents had explained to them, Yusa and Yua seemed to somehow accept that answer as good enough, when Yua got a little more curious.

“Closer than just hugs?” She repeated, having her brother nod his head as well, asking cutely, while squeezing Atsumu’s hand.

“Or kisses?”

Taking that question away from Shoyo, Atsumu hummed affirmative. “Yes, a lot closer but only when you are old enough.” He couldn’t help adding as he got up to adjust Yusa’s blanket once more, caressing his cheek, before turning to Yua, squinting his eyes softly. “...which won’t be for a long long long time. Okay?” He finished with an almost lecturing smile, trying hard not to think about the time when they would come home introducing their partners to them. Turning to Shoyo, who nodded to his words, Atsumu got up from Yusa’s bed to give him another good night kiss before turning to his sister and trading places with Shoyo.

“But off you go to sleep now. It’s already late.”

Yawing cutely, Yusa and Yua nodded their heads, snuggling themselves under their blankets, they muttered softly and in perfect sync as they drifted off to sleep. “I hope tonight you will hold yourself and give us another sibling?”

Fluttering their eyes shut they fell asleep right away and before Shoyo or Atsumu could have even answered them, leaving their parents even more startled than before.

Somehow Atsumu was relieved that he didn’t had to answer them, at least for now. He was happy with having the twins, and although he had always liked the thought of a lot of children, but after he had the twins, he was too mesmerised by them, and didn’t even think about another child although that wasn’t his only reason.

But Shoyo was different. It was as if their twins could have read his thoughts and answered to what was going on his mind just a moment ago.

Noticing Shoyo spacing out again as they switched off the lights in their children’s bedroom, Atsumu guided him out of the room.

Pulling the door only far enough shut to leave a small space left open, Atsumu lowered his gaze down to Shoyo’s eyelevel.

“Shoyo? You are spacing out again?” He asked, wrapping his arms around his husband’s middle. “Or was this question as much of a shock to you as it was to me? I didn’t see that coming at all. You?” He tried to laugh, hoping to get the same reaction back from him, but Shoyo’s thoughts were far gone, only half-heartedly smiling at him, he nodded his head.

“Yes...I...I didn’t expect that as well...” Exhaling a faint and heavy-hearted sigh, Shoyo turned to Atsumu, finally meeting his eyes again. “Then...shall we go to bed too?”

Atsumu knew something seemed off and he wanted to ask him, but somehow, he couldn’t get himself to ask just yet.

Fondling Shoyo’s waist, Atsumu dipped his head in agreement, placing a kiss on Shoyo’s forehead.

“Yes, let’s go.”

* * *

A few minutes later, Atsumu could let things stay the way they were. He knew that something was bothering Shoyo and if he wouldn’t tell him by himself, Atsumu would have to make him.

When they were both in bed, snuggled up next to each other, Atsumu moved closer to hug Shoyo from behind, holding on to his hip, he dared to try again, placing a kiss on his shoulder.

“Shoyo, a penny for your thoughts?”

The way Atsumu asked, Shoyo couldn’t help but chuckle as he reached down underneath the blankets to grab Atsumu’s hand, guiding it up to his lips to place a kiss on his knuckles.

“You think my thoughts are this cheap?”

Hearing Atsumu’s gentle laughing, Shoyo’s lips naturally build an affectionate smile, feeling the atmosphere getting a lot less tens than before.

“No, but I am afraid I might not even have this much at me right now.”

Atsumu teased back, adjusting his position to lift up his head and chest, bending forward to kiss Shoyo’s lips, as he turned serious, holding on to his lover.

“Even if I can’t offer you a penny, would still let me in on your thoughts? Please? I know something has been on your mind since earlier.”

Kissing his shoulder blade again, Atsumu waited for Shoyo.

For a whole two minutes Shoyo didn’t say anything until he loosened Atsumu’s grip around his hips, to turn on his back, facing him.

Hesitantly and with more times than Shoyo expected, he opened and shut his lips, trying to find and sort the words that were on his mind since earlier when he stopped to hesitate.

Letting out another sigh, only getting Atsumu more nervous at that time, he reached for his hands to guide them to his lips to kiss them again.

“I love you.” He started almost immediately getting the same words back at him, when Atsumu manged to give him a faint smile, heavy from his worry.

“I love you too, Shoyo.”

Fluttering his eyes shut, Shoyo moved closer towards Atsumu’s bare chest, leaning his head against it, letting the feel of his pulse throbbing against this cheek soothe him, he slowly guided his hands down to his flat belly, holding his breath. Gently pressing his husband’s palm into it, cupping it with his own hand, he met Atsumu’s eyes.

“I want to have another baby with you.”

Atsumu wasn’t sure what to say. He wasn’t surprised at hearing this question, he just didn’t expect his own reaction of not having an immediate reply. Just a moment ago, he had the chance avoid giving his twins a reply, and feel thankful to appreciate what he was already given, but now with Shoyo telling him this so honestly, Atsumu was lost. And he showed it. 

A faint shift in Shoyo’s scent froze Atsumu, as he noticed Shoyo’s unease at having him stay silent when Shoyo finally let him in on his thoughts, only to have Atsumu replied to him with silence.

Clicking his tongue at causing his omega even the slightest hint of stress, Atsumu pulled Shoyo towards him, sliding his hand away from his stomach, to his waist and spine.

“Shoyo, I am sorry...I just...I...I...” Atsumu started, but while his lips didn’t want to form the words that weight heavy on his heart and which were stuck there ever since that day that nearly changed his life, Atsumu let go of Shoyo’s body to reach and cup Shoyo’s face.

“I am scared.” He whispered. And needing no more words than those, right then, Shoyo understood.

As much as the birth of their twins had been the most wonderful experience in both of their memories, it had been the most terrifying one as well. It was the day Shoyo had nearly lost his life and Atsumu could have lost his love.

The wounds from back then had never healed, not the moment when Atsumu knew Shoyo was well nor now - four years later - with two healthy children sleeping peaceful in and their room and Shoyo in his arms.

Now it was Shoyo who didn’t know what to say. It wasn’t that he forgot about this, it was just easier to not think about it since he didn’t have to go through what Atsumu had to.

“Atsumu, I...”

Interrupting Shoyo, Atsumu shut his eyes, leaning his forehead against Shoyo’s.

“No Shoyo, you don’t have to say anything...I...I want to say ‘yes, let’s do it’...I want Yusa and Yua to have another sibling...but...but the thought of what might happen...when I think about back then...I...I can’t go through that again...I can’t let _you_ go through that...I can’t survive this another time...if anything were to happen to you...if you ....” Atsumu’s voice broke and before Shoyo could find any words to soothe him, he shook his head, kissing his lips.

His sweet ginger scent filling the air around his alpha, Shoyo held their kiss.

He wasn’t sure if that helped or not, but if it was even the slightest bit of distraction to make Atsumu forget about that terrifying moment even for just a second, it was enough, for now.

Holding Atsumu even tighter as their kiss deepened, not wanting to have even the slightest bit of distance between their lips, Shoyo had to hold back his own tears, feeling Atsumu’s lips tremble against his own.

Ever since the twins were born, this was the first time, they had addressed this topic and it was the first time Shoyo saw Atsumu this terrified.

Not wanting to let go of Atsumu’s lips, for once not for the reason of desire, but of fear Shoyo would start crying if he did, Shoyo hesitated but still forced himself to do it.

Moving his hand to grab Atsumu’s again, he put it back onto his stomach, hearing a pained sigh coming from Atsumu’s lips when Shoyo shook his head, holding on to his hand as Atsumu wanted to pull it back.

“No, Atsumu wait. I know you are scared. I am too! B-but back then the reason why I was at risk was because I insisted on a natural birth. If I didn’t, things wouldn’t have gone so bad. This time I won’t. If there is the slightest risk, I won’t be persistent and let the doctors decide what is the best for the situation.” Shutting his eyes, Shoyo squeezed Atsumu’s hand, emitting more of his irresistible scent while whispering against his body seductively.

“Atsumu, please. I know I am selfish asking you this, but I want to make a baby. I want you to give me another baby. Please.”

Gritting his teeth, Atsumu’s alpha was already euphoric just smelling the shift in Shoyo’s scent, but after everything they had been through, Atsumu would never give in to his second gender this easily. Forcing himself to put some distance between them, he shook his head.

“Shoyo, I can’t.”

Trying to keep his tears in, Shoyo rolled on his back. His eyelashes fluttering at the effort to not cry, he pressed his lips together, letting go of Atsumu’s hand on his belly to cover his face.

“Please.” He begged again. “Let’s give Yua and Yusa another sibling...please...”

Still not convinced but unable to stand seeing Shoyo cry, Atsumu remained at his first answer, while his resistance was already starting to crack just seeing Shoyo ask for it. 

“No, Shoyo not at the risk for your life. If I said yes now and then...then...”

Trembling, Shoyo sensed Atsumu’s stress through his pheromones too, but alongside that scent there was another, stronger one. A scent Shoyo hadn’t perceived ever since they were in Rio, almost five years ago. Shoyo could smell Atsumu’s alpha was already desiring to impregnate his mate.

Whining at that realisation, Shoyo licked his lips, turning over to kiss Atsumu and cutting him off from anything else he wanted to say. Crawling on top of him, he ground his lower body against him.

His mind starting to get hazy from the wafts of pheromones in the air, Shoyo continued to persuade him.

“I won’t go anywhere...Atsumu I am right here. I promise...I won’t go anywhere. Please, let me have another baby.”

Atsumu was getting weaker and feeling Shoyo’s body press down against his already hot sex, didn’t help to keep a cool head even the slightest bit.

Reaching up to cup Shoyo’s face, Atsumu hissed.

“You are not being fair...you know that I want to too...but Shoyo...I can’t...I...”

Now Shoyo’s eyes weren’t the only ones fighting back tears, his anxiety stuck to his bones, Atsumu held back his tears, caressing Shoyo’s face as if he could break underneath his touch, he bit lips.

Shoyo had ever only seen him like this once. Four years ago, when he woke up after he had given birth to their twins. Although he had still been dizzy and exhausted, Atsumu’s face was a crystal-clear memory to him. Seeming as if he had aged two years in only a couple of hours, Shoyo could remember it as if it was yesterday.

He had the exact same expression, only that – fortunately - Atsumu didn’t look as frantic as back then.

“If... if anything happens to you...” He began, but before Atsumu could finish his words, Shoyo had already cut him off, forcing his fears away, wishing to never have to cause Atsumu to ever look that way again.

“It won’t...It won’t, Atsumu. You, Yusa and Yua are my life as well the new life I want to make. I won’t leave any of you. I won’t. Atsumu, I am forever yours. Don’t you remember?”

Shoyo repeated the words engraved into his wedding ring and the way his eyes glistened with so much confidence, Atsumu could almost believe him.

He was aware that Shoyo couldn’t predict the future, obviously, but something in his words sounded so sure, that it easily sealed away the last attempts of Atsumu’s resistance and fear when he made them change positions, frowning torn by his words.

“Shoyo.”

He sighed, flipping Shoyo on his back, to bend over him. Noticing Shoyo’s legs adjusting to the new position smoothly, wrapping them around Atsumu’s hips, he pulled him closer, getting Atsumu to suppress a bitter laugh.

If Shoyo knew what he wanted, he wouldn’t hesitate to get it, and Atsumu wasn’t an exception.

Balancing his weight on top of him, he slid his hands to Shoyo’s thighs, stroking them as he moved closer between his legs.

There were a lot of positions Atsumu loved but embracing Shoyo like this, having him underneath him, anticipating for his touch and seeing his defenceless willing body exposed to him, made this position to his favourite. He was certain that no sight could have been more beautiful than this.

Bending forward to kiss Shoyo again, he groaned defeated, his breath hot on Shoyo’s lips.

“How could I ever forget.”

Moaning into their sweet kiss, Shoyo wrapped his arms around Atsumu’s shoulders, pulling him near, needing to feel him with every part of his body.

“Atsumu, let’s-”

This time Atsumu interrupted Shoyo’s words as his lips found his. Licking over them with the tip of his tongue as if he was trying to trace the lines of his mouths, he left them with a ticklish sensation. Pulling back only far enough to deny him access to lead the kiss, it would have been a lie if something in Atsumu didn’t already enjoy this little foreplay they started, yet he still hadn’t given in to him.

Devouring the heaviness of Shoyo’s scent changing as he made him wait, Atsumu’s fingers slowly found their way to Shoyo’s underwear. Increasing their space between their bodies far enough to slide it off from his hips, he tugged them down as Shoyo followed along, winding his body underneath him to get it done.

Shoyo moaned, clutching his hands onto his alpha’s bare chest, craving the contact when Atsumu denied him his lips for a kiss, arching back to look at his eyes with a proud smile.

“You are so wet, Shoyo...Do you really want me so bad?”

The sensation of Atsumu’s slender fingers rubbing in a circular motion around his delicate spot, Shoyo effortlessly melted into that faint contact, trembling and twitching from his masterful teasing.

“Y-yes... I want you, Atsumu...inside...”

Shoyo wasn’t in heat and although his mind had been still clear and rational, he no longer could hold back his natural instincts to want his mate and to feel good. It was as if a switch suddenly flipped and his instinct took over him, while he was still conscious of everything he did.

Sluggishly dragging away his hands from Atsumu’s body, he let them brush over his belly, rubbing them a few times while moaning at the sensation he caused himself, he moved them up to his lips.

Sucking on his own fingertips, his wedding ring shimmering on his ring finger, he tried to fill the void of denial to have Atsumu kiss him, as he spread his legs further apart, grinding down on the sheets at the touch of Atsumu’s fingers playing with his entrance.

“Atsumu...Ts-Tsumu...”

Atsumu’s alpha would have happily responded. Pulling away his fingers to kiss Shoyo’s lips, holding him down to enter him and make love to him. Devouring every sound and moan coming from his lover as he wanted to give in to his nature, Atsumu still hesitated, fighting the sweetness of Shoyo’s scent luring him in.

“Shoyo, do you really want to have another baby? Are you sure?”

He had only one answer and it stayed the same as before. Lifting his hands to reach for Atsumu’s jaw, Shoyo let his fingers stroke over his smooth skin, nodding his head, his eyes glistened fervently as they looked into Atsumu’s.

“Yes, I am. I want to have another baby with you. I want Yua and Yusa to have a sibling.”

There was nothing more Atsumu could have said, when underneath all his fear to try again, he still had the same wish as well.

Getting rid of the space Atsumu had created, he kissed him again, his pheromones growing stronger. The desire to give in to his lust became irresistible and Atsumu had to compel himself to keep a clear head.

This time they decided to make a baby. This wouldn’t be the same as in Rio where they didn’t plan to have Yua and Yusa but were blessed with them nine months later. This time Shoyo and Atsumu consciously wanted to have a child. It didn’t put pressure on him, but now that he agreed to it, he wanted it to be special – not that the past times with Shoyo weren’t special as well, but this was still different, somehow.

Trying his best to do that, his own sex throbbing inside his pants, turning this into a more difficult task than expected, Atsumu continued to prepare Shoyo. Stretching and letting him get used to his fingers before he pulled them out to cup his butt with his palms. Easily lifting up Shoyo’s lower body far enough to decrease the space between them, he dipped down his face to reduce the last bits of distance, aiming to please his tightness with his mouth.

Catching his breath, Shoyo felt Atsumu’s tongue rub and lick against his slicked entrance. A platinum blond thatch buried between his legs, the only thing Shoyo could see from Atsumu’s face, he let out a slightly too enthusiastic moan, immediately rushing to muffle it with his hands, while his sounds were like music to Atsumu’s ears as he repeated the same thing he did just now, hoping to hear more of his moans.

Throwing his head back into the pillows, Shoyo pressed his thighs down on Atsumu’s shoulders, his body flinching in small jerking movements as Atsumu continued to devour him. Dropping his hands from his mouth to Atsumu’s head, Shoyo caressed his soft wisps, digging his hands into his hair, holding on to it, as he whined and moaned from the pleasure, curling his toes.

“Tsum...Atsumu...stop...I...I am gonna come...please...argh...stop...”

Atsumu wasn’t offended with the thought of continuing until Shoyo would have come, but he rather had him come with him inside him. Feeling Shoyo’s grip soften on his hair, Atsumu pulled back, gently letting Shoyo down, he crawled back to bend over Shoyo again. Wiping his lips from the excess of Shoyo’s slick, Shoyo blushed, meeting Atsumu’s eyes.

“I was planning too.” He snickered smug, his eyes glowing with affection in the dim lights of their bedroom.

The usual hazel coloured orbs seemed almost dark brown as they looked at Shoyo. Smiling up into Atsumu’s face, Shoyo helped Atsumu wipe his lips, smiling softly as his fingertips wandered over the corners of his lips before he bend forward to kiss him again - finally. Having gotten used to tasting himself on his tongue, he had stopped minding that a long time ago, as Shoyo wrapped his legs back around Atsumu’s hips.

It must have been due to the fact that Shoyo wasn’t into heat, that his mind gave him this moment of lucidity. Welcoming to be given the change to act on his own accord and not entirely by instincts, he was aware that the chance of getting pregnant outside his heat cycle was less likely than within, but something told him that today might still be a good day.

Clinging on to Atsumu’s body, Shoyo let one of his hands move to Atsumu’s pants, pulling them down far enough to touch him.

Feeling Shoyo wrapping his hand around his base, Atsumu broke their kiss, hissing as Shoyo’s fingers accidently pressed exactly on the spot of his knot.

“W-wait...Shoyo not there...” He chuckled a little troubled, attempting to hide the slight unpleasantness of that touch, when Shoyo cheeks flushed a little redder than they already were, flinching back his hand apologetic.

“Sorry...I...I...I didn’t mean to.” He muttered when Atsumu kissed him again, chuckling sweetly now, shaking his head.

“It is fine...just...let’s take it slow...okay?” Smiling breathtakingly beautiful, Shoyo nodded looking even more adorable now as he saw Atsumu’s smile, consciously and carefully placing his hands on Atsumu’s hips, making it clear for Atsumu to notice his unease when he welcomed this slight chance to let their temper cool down a little.

“You didn’t do anything wrong...I am surprised myself that I reacted this strongly to your touch...I guess it just proves how much I want you. You are making crazy, my beautiful Shoyo.”

Dizzy at hearing Atsumu’s praise, Shoyo bit his bottom lip.

“More...”He asked shyly. “Praise me more...” Shoyo whined moving his hips upwards against Atsumu’s body, initiating him to do more while Shoyo’s waves of haze began to wash over his mind again.

Kissing Shoyo’s swollen moist lips, Atsumu adjusted his own position reaching for his own member to get it pointed towards Shoyo’s entrance as he rubbed it against him. Gladly following his request, Atsumu hummed.

“Mhm...my beautiful husband. You are so good, I can’t wait to be inside you. Taking me in like a good boy, won’t you?”

Quivering to hear these lines, Shoyo nodded his head, his hips moving on their own as he caught his breath.

“Yes...Tsumu...mhm...ahh...”

Loving to see Shoyo enjoying himself as he rocked his hips, Atsumu took some of Shoyo’s natural transparent fluid to spread it over his length while getting himself into position to enter him.

His voice enticingly sweet, Atsumu asked Shoyo although he knew he didn’t have to.

“Now Shoyo, darling. Will you be a good boy and relax for me?”

Enjoying to see Shoyo’s reaction to his words as he opened up for him, Atsumu couldn’t miss another wave of his pheromones hitting him, making him wonder if Shoyo might have gone into a slight heat after all, which would make the thing they were going for a lot easier.

Smiling at that possibility, Atsumu sat back on his heels, slowly entering him as he pushed forward.

“Mhm...Feels good.” Atsumu breathed as his tip pressed past the tight and slick ring of muscles.

Digging his toes into the bedsheets, Shoyo’s hands grasped back against Atsumu’s knees while he felt Atsumu enter him inch by inch, his own chest rising and falling with his breaths as his body remembered his mate’s shape. Making it seem so long ago since they last had sex.

“Mhm...yes...Atsumu so full...more...feels good.”

Grinning pleased to hear Shoyo’s cries, Atsumu bit his own bottom lip, groaning as he sunk deeper into his warmth, his insides wrapping and clenching around him with his pleasant tightness Atsumu could get addicted to.

“Y-you too, love. You are so tight and warm, my precious omega.”

Not wanting to take his eyes away from Atsumu but his continued praises making Shoyo feel too overwhelmed as Atsumu entered him, he turned his face away, grabbing the pillows underneath him to hide his face into them as he thrusted his hips into Atsumu’s sex, craving the friction Atsumu still denied him.

“Atsumu...”

His name nothing than a mere whisper Shoyo moaned out, Atsumu didn’t like to see him hide his face.

Pressing his palms into the sheets next to Shoyo’s head once he was fully inside him, Atsumu leaned over him, supporting his body with his right arm to reach for his lover’s face with his other.

Holding on to his chin, to make him turn his way, Atsumu kissed his nose, rolling his hips into Shoyo, offering him a hint of friction, which he was craving for so strongly.

“I want to see your face, love. Don’t hide it. Let me see your gorgeous expressions.”

Easily following Atsumu’s small demand, Shoyo turned towards him, looking into his eyes.

A soft pink blush crossing the bridge of his nose from one cheek to the other, Shoyo looked irresistible attractive and Atsumu’s heart could only take this much before he slid his hand from his chin back to Shoyo’s nape, pulling him in for a fierce kiss, as he started to move his hips.

Drawing back his pelvis, the tip of his length rubbing against Shoyo’s tight tunnel, Atsumu immediately pushed it back inside him, repeating the same motion until he found a rhythm he liked and which tickled out the cutest reactions from his mate laying below him. Savouring the special sight, which was only meant for him, Atsumu could feel his own butterflies fluttering in his stomach as he leaned down to kiss him.

And every of Atsumu’s thrusts made Shoyo’s mind drift further away, melting into the pleasure as Atsumu knew exactly where Shoyo liked him to aim his strokes at the most.

Yet the sensation coming from their connection was not the only thing that made Shoyo’s body weak. While Shoyo had missed the contact of their lips kissing, Atsumu was now very much trying to make up for that, as he didn’t let go of him. Barely catching his breath Atsumu and Shoyo drowned into each other kisses.

Shoyo could no longer tell whose tongue was whose. Twisting and rubbing inside their mouths, ignoring the sloppiness of their kiss or the warmth of the mixed-up liquids running down the corners of Shoyo’s lips, he just wanted to feel everything of him.

Holding on to his back, maybe a little too tight as his nails left reddish lines on Atsumu’s skin, Shoyo began to meet Atsumu’s thrusts, grinding into the hardness penetrating him.

Panting in between their thrusts, Shoyo became a lot greedier as they got lost in the sensation of each other’s warmth.

Heated skin and longing kisses, they fell victim to the pleasure they created for each other and their climax seemed to draw closer and closer with each new motion.

Sensing another shift in Shoyo’s scent midway their act, even more intense than before, Atsumu was now certain that Shoyo must have gone into heat, although it wasn’t a strong one.

Slowing his thrusts down, very much to Shoyo’s discomfort and to Atsumu, if he were to be honest, he clenched on to the sheets, feeling his knot starting to swell as his own pheromones reacted to Shoyo’s.

Panting from the strain, Atsumu let go of Shoyo’s lips, catching his breath.

“W-Wait...Shoyo...hold on…I…I…was about to knot you…t-time…time out.”

Atsumu had to hold back. Shoyo may have clearly gone into a faint heat, but knotting him now, could still cause his body pain outside his regular heat cycle and this was something Atsumu certainly didn’t want to risk, even if it could increase the chance to get him pregnant.

Pressing his palms into the bed to support his weight and keeping his hips pulled back far enough to assure his knot from forming inside of Shoyo, Atsumu tried to calm himself down, which was a challenge itself because Shoyo smelled too tempting and he didn’t seem to have any intention to accept a time out.

Jerking his hips back into Atsumu’s sex, making it nearly impossible to avoid him as Shoyo wrapped his legs around his hips, he shook his head.

His eyes glistening from the fever of his heat, Shoyo protested cutely, a lot more conscious than he would be during his real heats.

“Why…why are you stopping?”

Unable to do anything else than let out an exhausted laugh, Atsumu leaned down to kiss Shoyo’s forehead, explaining himself.

“I think you went into heat and my body reacted to you. I was about to knot you but if I did, I would have hurt you, since your heat is not strong enough to handle my knot. Just give me a moment…it will calm down…sorry.”

Frowning now, Shoyo blinked his eyes confused, looking between the gap of their bodies before he turned to look up into Atsumu’s eyes.

“I got into heat?”

Humming in reply, Atsumu put another kiss on Shoyo’s cheek, still far from having calmed down since Shoyo’s scent was making it a lot more difficult to do so, when Shoyo took Atsumu unarmed, beaming excited.

“Atsumu, knot me. Even with a slight heat, I should be able to handle your knot and since you aren’t in heat yourself it won’t last as long...so please?”

Shaking his head before his lips could even let out the words he was thinking, Atsumu replied to Shoyo.

“Shoyo no...even without me knotting you, it could work. I don’t want to cause you pain. Just give me a moment for it to calm and we-“

Dropping his head back exhausted from their passionate kisses from before and hearing Atsumu’s answer, Shoyo cut him off again with his actions.

Brushing his hands over Atsumu’s broad shoulders, to the front of his chest, caressing his collarbones and following the lines of them to the middle of his chest, Shoyo slid his hands further down to Atsumu’s abs. Enjoying to watch him flex underneath his touch as he tickled his heated skin, Shoyo grinned alluring, dropping his hand down to his own stomach, he threw his eyelashes back to meet Atsumu’s eyes.

“Cum inside me.” Licking his lips and rubbing his belly, Shoyo clenched around Atsumu’s sex as he thrust into him, decreasing some of the space Atsumu had put between them.

“Please. Atsumu, knot me.” Shoyo repeated unexpectedly prudent.

Gritting his teeth, Atsumu frowned from the pressure Shoyo caused him as he clenched on to him, gasping out as he rushed his hand down to hold on to Shoyo’s hips as if he were trying to control the impact through that.

“Shoyo!?” His name sounded like a plea asking him to please not make him do that, when Shoyo only shook his head, guiding his hands to Atsumu’s hips to make him sink further back inside him, encouraging him to get rid of the space he had created. Smiling lovely, Shoyo kissed Atsumu’s lips once more, whispering against them.

“It’s okay. Atsumu, it’s okay.”

Gasping for air when he felt the sensation of Atsumu’s not completely developed knot enter his insides, Shoyo couldn’t prevent his body from shivering from it.

“Sho-yo.” Atsumu groaned, pressing his head exhausted against Shoyo’s shoulder, once he was back inside him, feeling his warmth wrap around his swell.

Patting and caressing Atsumu’s back, Shoyo hummed content. “See, I am doing well, aren’t I?” He asked way too cutely, making it even worse for Atsumu to keep his composure.

Clicking his tongue, Atsumu leaned back to kiss Shoyo shifting a little bit as he began to move his hips again, although with one difference to before.

His knot starting to swell, it was getting harder for Atsumu to control his thrusts towards Shoyo’s sweet spot. Deciding to make up for that and for the pain he might eventually cause him, Atsumu moved his hand between them, reaching for Shoyo’s cock to wrap his fingers around its base, he began to stroke it.

Occasionally kneading the base to what he thought would make him feel good as he was jerking him off, Atsumu not once let go of his lips, determined to make this as pleasant for Shoyo as he could.

And Atsumu did.

Drowning in the pleasure, Shoyo could feel Atsumu’s knot growing inside him, as he increased his strokes on Shoyo’s sex. The thickness bulging inside him, Atsumu got room only to grind gently into him, as thrusting in and out of him had become nearly impossible by now.

His body feeling hot under the many sensations, Shoyo clung on to Atsumu even tighter, offering still enough space for Atsumu to continue what he was doing as Shoyo could sense his climax nearing, panting against Atsumu’s lips.

“Atsumu …Atsumu...mhm... ahh haa...love...u...”

Whining out, Atsumu was glad that he could at least for now guarantee that Shoyo was still feeling good when he nodded his head, replying to him with his own voice husky and strained, concentrating on the sensation of Shoyo’s hands caressing his back as he held on to him.

“Mhm...yes, Shoyo, you are taking me in so well. You are doing so well, love. I love you. I love you.”

Atsumu praised him again and again and while his words made it a lot easier for Shoyo to take his knot, Atsumu’s hand had eventually made him lose his mind.

Clutching his palms on Atsumu’s arms, digging the tip of his fingers into his triceps, Shoyo gasped for air.

“Atsumu...I am ...I am...Ahh...ahh!”

“Me too Shoyo, I... I am sorry.”

Atsumu barely managed to reply to him in time, apologising for what was about to happen but could no longer be undone, he gave Shoyo a few more strokes before he let go of him to support his weight with his hands. His lips crashing down on him, he kissed him once more, slipping his tongue into the warmth of his mouth, he knotted him spilling inside him as he held on to Shoyo so tightly and preciously, it made his entire body burn with love.

But Atsumu wasn’t the only one burning. While the strong and pleasant waves of Shoyo’s orgasm washed over him, having him cum into Atsumu’s hand, before he let go of him to kiss him and come himself, Shoyo could feel the pain from Atsumu’s knot literally burning inside him.

Trembling underneath him, Atsumu let go of his lips to put enough distance between them to focus on his eyes. Only having to furrow his brows as soon as he caught sight of Shoyo struggling underneath him.

Quivering like a leave, Shoyo’s eyes fluttered nervously before he pressed them shut as he met Atsumu’s worried expression.

Managing to put on a faint smile, he moved his hands to Atsumu’s chest, fondling his muscles, incidentally noticing that his own cum must had spilled up to there, feeling it underneath his fingers, he panted strained.

“I...I don’t want to admit...it...” He sighed. “...b-but I think y-you were right.”

Hiding his face in the pillows, not wanting to show him his weakness when it was him who insisted that Atsumu knotted him, he clung on to him with his hands.

Frustrated and sorry, Atsumu carefully reached out to caress Shoyo’s face, well aware that now, even if he wanted to, he couldn’t do anything than wait for his knot to subside.

“I am sorry...I am so sorry...I shouldn’t have...I shouldn’t have given in ...I am...”

“No, Atsumu...”

Shoyo interrupted him, not wanting to hear Atsumu’s apologises for something Shoyo had insisted on, he slid his hands down to his belly, feeling it bulge from what was filling him.

“...don’t be. Look, ...” Dragging Atsumu’s attention down to his now slightly and temporary squishy looking belly, Shoyo smiled happily. “...one of them might be strong enough and become our baby. Isn’t that fascinating?”

His eyes growing wide in amazement for Shoyo’s optimism, even at times like this, made him nearly speechless, as he let out a deep sigh, turning to meet Shoyo’s gentle and golden eyes.

“How...how can you say something like this now? Your entire body is shaking, and I am sure you are in pain, yet...how...how can you be so damn strong?”

Unable to deny that his insides really did sting, Shoyo was slowly adjusting to the pain, even more so when he thought about the possibility of creating a new life right in this moment.

Smiling tenderly, Shoyo arched forward to kiss Atsumu, caressing his hair.

“You make me strong. Yua and Yusa make me strong and I want to be strong. That’s all...and right now, I am not just strong, but incredibly happy, so could you please not ruin this moment? There is nothing here worth causing your forehead to grow so many wrinkles. Alright? I am fine, so please, can I just enjoy this moment?”

Atsumu couldn’t help but snort at Shoyo’s choice of words, questioning him for using them.

“Enjoy?”

Squinting at him with a stern glare, Shoyo pouted. “Atsumu.”

From the way Shoyo pronounced his name, he knew that he was not up for an argument.

“Sorry, but then...at least can I do anything, so you are more comfortable?”

Trying to get rid of his worried expression, obviously failing miserably, he wanted at least to make this moment while they had to wait for his knot to fade, a little more bearable for Shoyo.

Taking a few seconds to think, Shoyo nodded his head, when he dropped his hand down to his belly as if he were already pregnant.

“Yes, maybe...maybe we could...we could change positions? I want to lie on the side.”

Finally getting Atsumu to smile, he nodded his head as they carefully shifted their bodies to the new position. By the time Shoyo and Atsumu were lying on their side with Atsumu hugging Shoyo from behind and offering his arm as a pillow, Shoyo could feel his body relax.

“Mhm...this is nice...”

Covering them with the blanket, Atsumu could fortunately reach for as they were switching positions, they were cuddled up next to each other.

“I am glad.” Atsumu kissed his temple.

Although Shoyo had stopped shivering a while ago, Atsumu was still worried, carefully caressing Shoyo’s belly, surprised now at how it felt, when he let out a sigh, kissing Shoyo’s nape, as a thought popped up in his mind which he wanted to share with Shoyo, but held back until Shoyo asked him for it, having noticed his reticence.

“What? ...It sounded as if you were about to say something?”

Turning his head far enough back to meet Atsumu’s eyes, Shoyo waited for Atsumu’s reply. Hesitating again before letting Shoyo in on his thoughts, he let out another sigh.

“I was just thinking that this better had worked out.”

Frowning confused at first, until he understood what he was implying, making him chuckle at his blunt statement, Shoyo patted his full belly.

“Well, maybe it did...but if it didn’t...” Shoyo’s tone changed again as his sweet ginger scent was still lingering in the air. “I don’t mind trying again...and again...and again...and aga-“ Covering Shoyo’s lips with the tip of his index finger, to prevent him from speaking, Atsumu sighed at what Shoyo was going at when he dropped his head down into the pillows in disbelieve.

“I am knotting you right now and we just had sex and you are already trying to turn me on again? Shoyo, no. Really, really bad idea.”

Grinning amused, Shoyo snuggled himself closer to Atsumu, kissing the crook of his arm, as he traced small lines of nothing with his fingertip in the palm of Atsumu’s hand.

“I am sorry, but I am just wanting to be realistic. If today didn’t work after all, I want to try again until it worked. I don’t want us to give up.”

Blinking his eyes, before shutting them as he placed a kiss on Shoyo’s hair this time, Atsumu hummed affirming.

“We will, but after today, I want your body to rest first. Even if you say you could stand the...it.” Atsumu, corrected himself, purposely avoiding the word pain. “...I don’t think we should necessarily repeat this any time soon.”

Rational enough that Atsumu did have a point, Shoyo didn’t talk back, this time.

“Yes, you ...you are probably right.” Letting out a sigh Shoyo shut his eyes, nuzzling into Atsumu’s embrace.

His body felt as if it was burning with a fever, but while the pain had subsided the pleasant full feeling made him smile as he carefully pressed against his lower stomach, having Atsumu throb inside him.

They remained that way for a while longer until Atsumu’s knot had completely subsided before he pulled out and took care of cleaning Shoyo up good enough for him to carry him to the bathroom to take a shower.

Securing his safety by joining him, because Shoyo was more than wobbly on his feet, Atsumu made sure to give Shoyo an extra pleasant after care.

Letting him head to bed first, once Atsumu had changed the sheets – in a household with two energetic twins’ which could be storming into your bed any time, it was essential to have clean sheets by the time they’d unlocked the bedroom door – Shoyo was laying down on his back, rubbing his belly while he waited for Atsumu to join him. 

Having gone to quickly check on the twins, just to make sure they were fine too, Atsumu returned to the bedroom, joining Shoyo on their bed.

Seeing him caress his belly, he rolled to his side, propping his head up, reaching out to cup Shoyo’s stomach as well.

“Shoyo, we gonna have to wait now.”

Slightly disappointed that no test was yet accurate enough to tell him if it worked so early, Shoyo nodded his head, reaching to intertwine his hand with Atsumu’s.

“I know...but earlier, when you walked in on me in the living room and I avoided you...I imagined it. Being pregnant again...and ...and even the thought made me so happy...I was just too shy to admit it to you. But I really want us to have another baby.”

Sitting up to bend forward, he put another kiss on Shoyo’s lips, pulling Shoyo closer, hugging him tight, as he brushed back his ruffled hair.

“Then we will. I may not be able to help it, that I still feel uneasy because I want you to be well, but I believe in your words you said earlier, therefore for now, we just wait and see what happens and if not, we try again.”

Shoyo nodded starting to feel tired.

“I love you, Atsumu.”

Kissing Shoyo’s forehead Atsumu smiled. Reminded of his own tiredness as he watched Shoyo’s eyes falling shut, he muttered already half asleep.

“... love you too.”

Was all he managed to say when they both fell asleep in each other arms, sending their wish for another baby up into the stars together with their dreams.

* * *


	9. bonus chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, it is an update.
> 
> no, I am not planing to go back on being active in the fandom. 
> 
> I am far from being okay, I am sorry, it is just that writing is currently the only thing that makes me feel at ease.

* * *

Hidden

* * *

Sometime in July 2024

Four months pregnant, reaching his second trimester, Shoyo didn’t expect things to get easier. While his morning sickness has gotten even worse before it got better, he soon noticed two things, which made everything a lot more bearable than he first thought.

First, knowing already from the twins how his body reacts and acts while being pregnant - with all the ups and down sides to it - he wasn’t as scared as during his first pregnancy. Second, carrying one baby was a lot less exhausting than two. Not that he ever meant to sound ungrateful, he loved to be pregnant with the twins and every single day, since they were born, they were making his life so much brighter, but now that he only expected one, he couldn’t ignore the benefit of it.

His belly was still not as round as with the twins and if he wore oversized shirts or borrowed his husband’s clothes, one could hardly tell he was pregnant again.

Which was a good thing, because it meant, he could wear his regular clothes a bit longer before he had to be dragged along with Osamu and Atsumu for another – very important, as they claimed – shopping tour, to assure he got to wear the latest and most fashionable maternity clothes of the season, instead of just reusing the ones he already owned. Making things more complicated in that matter, the twins must have inherited their father’s fashion sense, which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, but it made them just as picky as Atsumu. To the point that they ended up telling and helping Shoyo pick his clothes and _theirs_ , making their mornings even livelier, to say the least.

Today had been exactly the same. While Shoyo just wanted to pick some comfy clothes since he was just going to his regular check-up - which was actually something he looked forward to today, because they were to learn about the gender of their baby - he picked some grey sweatpants and a hoddie, since it was raining today and unusually cold for July and he didn’t want to _risk_ catching a cold.

Already dressed and ready to go out in time, Shoyo was just heading to put his shoes on, knowing Atsumu took care of the twins in the meantime, when they waited for him in the hallway.

“Shoyo-kun.” Atsumu grinned, holding Yusa in his arm while Yua stood next to him, folding her arms.

“Papa, no, you can’t go like this.” Yua declared, frowning her tiny eyebrows.

Only recently, after Yua and Yusa understood second genders a bit better and the reason why Shoyo was able to get pregnant although he was a man, they began to call Shoyo papa and Atsumu daddy, something that was a little unfamiliar at first, but eventually got him used to it.

Letting out a sigh, Shoyo frowned. “I can’t?” He asked insecure and as soon as he saw the three of them nodding their heads, they had made a U-turn back to Shoyo and Atsumu’s bedroom to get Shoyo ‘ready’, since in their eyes he wasn’t.

* * *

Fourty minutes later, after Shoyo was dressed in a way the twins and Atsumu approved of, and they had brought Yua and Yusa over to Osamu’s place to let him look after them, Atsumu and Shoyo made it in time to the hospital for his check-up.

Just having parked the car at the parking lot, Atsumu turned off the engine to pull out the key before he turned to Shoyo who did seem suddenly slightly nervous.

Reaching out to caress his hand, Shoyo grabbed it nearly immediately, squeezing him tightly, causing Atsumu to look a little surprised at how much Shoyo was needing his comfort. Tilting his head forward to meet Shoyo’s eyes, he smiled at him, caressing the back of Shoyo’s hand with his thumb.

“You are nervous?”

After six years of being together, Atsumu could easily tell when Shoyo was troubled by something and just like that, Shoyo could hardly hide things from him.

Blinking his eyes, Shoyo dropped his gaze down to their hands, sighing, not sure himself why he was nervous now.

Untangling their hands to put Atsumu’s palm on his belly, his lips trembled. Pressing it against the small noticeable firmness, he shut his eyes and nodded before looking back at Atsumu.

“I don’t even know why.” He laughed uneasy and before Shoyo could say another word, Atsumu had already shifted on the driver’s seat to pull Shoyo carefully towards him, kissing his lips while slipping his hand underneath his hoddie to caress his bare skin, patting his baby bump.

Only breaking their kiss after Shoyo’s lips had stopped trembling, Atsumu placed another one on them before he pulled back, holding on to his nape with his free hand while the other remained on his belly.

“Better?”

Chuckling conflicted, Shoyo shook his head, bending forward to lean onto Atsumu.

“I would love to say yes, but now I am troubled by something entirely different.” Shoyo blushed cutely.

Grinning smug, Atsumu kissed Shoyo again, pulling back his hand underneath his sweater to give his thigh a soft squeeze, just close enough to Shoyo’s delicate area, causing it to tingle him at his sensitive spot, before he completely let go of him.

“Oh, I promise, we will continue this later, but if we don’t go now, we would miss our appointment.” Lifting both his eyebrows, he made his words sound more like a question than a simple statement, when Shoyo sighed, fortunately just as easily able to have calmed down as he got turned on.

“I will take you back on that offer...” He smiled fly, turning to the clock inside the car. “...but you are right, we have to go.”

Taking off his seatbelt, Atsumu made him stop, wanting to make sure Shoyo was really okay.

“Still nervous?” He asked again, this time without the intention to tease him or distract him.

Halting what he was doing, he nodded his head. Smiling fondly, Shoyo let the belt slide back into its holder while giving Atsumu his answer.

“No...I think I am fine now.” He let out another sigh, laughing faintly. “No matter how often we come here or how much I should be used to it by now, I still can’t help but feeling nervous.”

Returning his smile, Atsumu bend forward to kiss him once more.

“Then I just have to make sure to continue to make you feel at ease as good as I can, right?” He declared with confidence, when Shoyo’s heart skipped a beat.

Grabbing Atsumu’s shirt to decrease the distance between them, Shoyo met Atsumu’s lips, this time with a little more tongue than the previous times.

“I love you.” Shoyo breathed, feeling Atsumu’s heat linger on his lips.

“I love you too.” He replied without hesitation, smiling before they finally left the car, a routine that has become almost part of their daily routine now.

* * *

A few minutes later

The times Atsumu didn’t come with Shoyo to his check-ups were countable using just two hands and most of the time the reason had been because Shoyo’s appointments had been overlapping with Atsumu’s games, but all in all Atsumu had always been with him. So often, one could think he got tired of watching the same things over and over again, but Atsumu could never get tired of it.

While it was most important for him to know that Shoyo and the baby were both healthy, he could never get tired of hearing their baby’s heartbeat, watching the small dot on the screen, or seeing Shoyo’s proud and happy expression as he looked at the new life they had created together. It was like this with their twins and now with their third baby coming, he almost seemed even more excited.

Holding on to Shoyo’s hand, who was laying on the examination couch, both their eyes were looking at the image on the screen, listening to the strong heartbeat as Yuito-sensei pressed the transducer gently on Shoyo’s belly.

“Alright,” Smiling fondly, Yuito turned to Shoyo. “...I am sure you already know, but I will be moving the transducer a little more than usual now to find out the gender, therefore if it makes you uncomfortable or if it’s too cold, just let me know. Okay?”

Nodding, Shoyo hardly took his eyes away from the screen, neither did Atsumu when he moved Shoyo’s hand towards his lips to place a kiss on Shoyo’s fingers before putting their intertwined hands down on the couch next to him.

Waiting for a moment, Yuito-sensei then moved the tool, turning back to the screen while she was looking to find out their baby’s gender.

But after a small while, the space between her eyebrows narrowed and once she stopped talking, Atsumu and Shoyo both became uneasy.

Holding on to Atsumu’s hand tighter, Shoyo’s was getting worried. “Is...is everything alright?” He asked insecure.

Immediately nodding her head smiling, Yuito apologised right away. “Yes! Oh my god, I am sorry. Everything is alright. I am sorry, I was just too mesmerised.” She explained turning back to the screen before she let out a sigh, looking at Atsumu and Shoyo while lifting her arm to point at the screen, explaining what she is seeing on the screen.

“First things first, your baby is very very healthy and around 7 to 8 centimetres which is perfect for the 14th week, it is growing really well so even if your belly isn’t as big yet as it was with the twins, don’t worry, everything is just as it should be.”

Nodding, Shoyo could feel how the weight on his shoulders slowly decreased as he listened to her.

“If you look here,” She continued, turning the display into a sharper resolution while pointing on the screen. “You can see their head here and even some of their hair...right...here.”

Shoyo bit his lips, not able to hold back a tear from falling down his cheeks, he felt Atsumu kiss his forehead.

“They seem so light coloured. Looks like they will go after you again.” Atsumu smiled proudly, not the slightest bit bothered to have their baby come after Shoyo, caressing Shoyo’s temple.

Laughing, Shoyo could hardly take his eyes away from the screen but seeing Atsumu’s precious smile was worth turning away for a moment. “I wouldn’t mind them going after you though.” He confessed, just to get Atsumu to kiss him again before they both turned back to the screen.

Already more than used to seeing them head over heels for each other, Yuito grinned happy before she explained herself further for why she was looking so stern before, sounding almost apologetic.

“But I am sorry...no matter how much I try, but your baby doesn’t want to show themselves yet. They seem to be really shy.” She chuckled softly. “Maybe next week or the following, when the baby starts to move more, we can get a chance to find it out. I am sorry.”

Although Atsumu and Shoyo were excited to find out the gender today, not to mention Yua and Yusa who were eagerly waiting, wanting to know whether they will get a baby brother or baby sister, but Shoyo and Atsumu rather know their baby is safe than feeling disappointed for not knowing their gender yet, although they did feel excited.

Brushing Shoyo’s hair back, Atsumu bend down to kiss his temple, smiling comforting.

“Well, I think we just have to wait a little more.”

Smiling, Shoyo couldn’t hold back a sigh to leave his lips when he nodded his head, looking back at the screen, listening to its heartbeat, trying to concentrate on the most important fact that they are safe, and not at his faint disappointment that he would still have to wait.

“I can wait.” He said, his voice a little regretful that their baby hid itself so well.

Yuito feeling sorry for having gotten their hopes up, tried to cheer them up as she turned to the screen to do some things, before she turned to them, pulling back the transducer and wiping his belly so Shoyo could pull down the gown again.

Handing him a photo and an USB stick, she smiled.

“I am sorry I got your hopes up, but this is the photo of today and on the USB stick is the video of today’s check up as well as the sound of their heartbeat. I know this isn’t what you expected today, but I hope it makes up for today’s appointment.”

Gratefully taking the two things, Atsumu bowed his head as Shoyo did the same, meeting Yuito’s smile.

“Then, we said next week Friday, right?” She repeated as she usually did every time their appointment was over.

Receiving a nod from them, Yuito let Shoyo know that he could now change back into his clothes as they are finished for today before she excused herself, having to go to her next appointment.

Leaving the two alone, Atsumu gave Shoyo a kiss on his forehead telling him he would wait outside until Shoyo finished changing.

Leaning against the hallway wall, Atsumu took another look at the ultrasound picture of their baby before he reached for his phone to message Osamu. Taking a picture of the ultrasound, Atsumu couldn’t get rid of his smile as he wrote to his brother.

Atsumu

>> Newest shot of our tiny family member.<<

>> They already grew some hair. Seems like they got Shoyo’s hair. I suppose, his gens are the most dominant after all. <<

>>How are the twins?<<

>>Are you still alive?<<

>> XD <<

A few seconds later. Atsumu’s phone vibrated with a bunch of shots of the twins and him which he took as they were making onigiri in his kitchen. Needless to mention that the kitchen was a mess, but they all looked happy, therefore Atsumu didn’t feel as bad for his twins to cause Osamu extra work. If he had to admit it, he was feeling slightly proud at the fact at how well they could tease Osamu and at how little he minded it, since they were just too cute to resist. Well they were Shoyo’s and Atsumu’s kids after all. No one could resist these two.

Osamu

>>The twins are having a blast destroying my kitchen, but their onigiri are delicious, so I guess they get a pass this time. :P <<

>>Great that the appointment went well, so what about the gender? I have a bet to win with the twins.<<

Clicking his tongue, Atsumu shook his head disapproving.

Atsumu

>>Oi! Don’t bet with my kids about something like this.<<

Osamu

>>Calm down daddy, I said you will get a boy and the twins are certain they will get a baby sister and our stake are the onigiri we made, so don’t worry and just tell me.<<

Letting out a sigh, Atsumu’s frown instantly turned into a faint smile, letting his head rest back against the wall to take a moment before he replied to him.

Atsumu

>>Shoyo is still changing, I think we will be there in a few minutes.<<

>>I tell you together with Shoyo, once we are at your place.<<

The moment Atsumu had send the message and just got to put his phone away, Shoyo came walking out from the room, his hand cupping his belly when he caught him putting back his phone.

“Did you get a call? Are the twins alright?”

Ever since they became parents, they were alert 24/7 and whenever they didn’t watch the kids themselves, they couldn’t help but feel concerned and expected something to be up, although they knew that their twins are always in good care. Especially when they are with Osamu - he loved them as much as Shoyo and Atsumu did - but Shoyo could never completely relax.

Frowning, Shoyo’s eyes glistened with worry when Atsumu smoothed Shoyo’s wrinkles by shaking his head walking towards him, lifting up his chin to kiss him.

“They are fine. They are destroying Samu’s kitchen like pros and can’t wait for us to tell them the news.”

Atsumu smiled and out of reflect Shoyo’s lips build a gentle smile in response to Atsumu’s, before it faded away and he let out another sigh, his attention turning towards his bump.

“Except that there are no real news to tell them.” He said when he immediately regretted his words, blushing flustered, wanting to take them back when Atsumu already pulled him into his arms.

Patting his back, feeling Shoyo’s arms wrap around his waist, Atsumu comforted him.

“Even if we didn’t find out the gender today and can’t let Yua and Yusa know what sibling they would get, do you really think the twins would be disappointed? Our cheerful, lively and kind-hearted angelic troublemakers?”

Unable to deny Atsumu a smile as he shook his head, feeling at ease in his embrace. Snuggling against him, he muttered while voicing his own disappointment.

“But I wanted to know...I...I was so excited.”

Kissing his husband again, Atsumu pulled back only far enough to still hold him close, looking at his eyes.

“Me too, love. Me too, but if it wasn’t meant to be today, then maybe next week. Right?”

Finding comfort in his words, Shoyo nodded, pulling Atsumu closer again for another comfortable hug before they made their way back to their car.

* * *

Having arrived at Osamu’s place, the twins were rushing at them, having missed them already so much although it was only about two hours that they were apart, but it was a feeling that was clearly mutual, when Atsumu and Shoyo cuddled them as if their lives would depend on it.

Showering them with kisses until they began asking for how the appointment had been and that they want to come along next time, they only interrupted the happy moment when Atsumu and Shoyo had to tell them that the baby was still too shy to show themselves and that it would take a bit longer until they know for sure.

While Shoyo’s heart was already prepared to brake a little, fearing he would disappoint them, Atsumu’s words had been right, as they surprised their parents and Osamu all over again at how precious their reactions were, once they learned about the news.

Nodding his head, Yusa frowned, turning to his sister.

“I don’t like it either to show others my weewee... Maybe the baby is like me?”

Folding her tiny arms Yua sniffed. “Oooooor...” She purposely dragged out the pronunciation of the word. “...the baby is like me. We just have to wait. Right papa, daddy?”

Turning to their dads as well as Osamu, who all looked amazed at them, Shoyo’s tears kept falling when he got down on their level to hug them again.

“Yes, we have to wait.” Sobbing faintly, feeling Atsumu’s hand caress his back almost immediately as his tears fell, Shoyo tried to refrain from crying when Yua and Yusa patted his cheeks, wiping away the tears which had run down the corners of his eyes.

“Don’t cry papa...baby is well. Yua and Yusa are already big, we can wait. Right Yusa?”

Turning to his brother, Yua smiled as he nodded back at her.

“Yes! Yusa and Yua are already big, our sibling will be big too. So, we wait for it. Ne, daddy?”

Grinning proudly Atsumu supported their words as he pulled the three of them into a hug.

“Yes, let’s wait together.” He replied full of love when Osamu interrupted them with a smile.

Clearing his throat, he pointed towards the laid table which the twins and he had prepared before Shoyo and Atsumu had come.

“Even without knowing the baby’s gender, let’s celebrate. The twins had worked really hard – so did I.” He pointed out, referring to the mess in his kitchen he had already cleaned up while the twins were playing together. “So, who is hungry?”

Yua and Yusa letting go of their parents to lift their arms, crying out, strongly expressing their excitement.

Laughing, Atsumu softened his grip around his family to get up, nodding at his brother. Helping Shoyo as well, although he yet didn’t had a problem to get up on his own, since his belly really was hardly visible, yet alone causing him a loss of balance, Atsumu couldn’t help but be overconcious and overprotective towards his mate. It was Atsumu’s instinct and Shoyo figured out, it took more energy convincing him to stop, than just going along with it, so he had eventually gotten used to it.

Exchanging a faint flirty glance as Shoyo got up and closer to Atsumu’s lips standing in front of him, triggering Shoyo to remember the moment just before they went to the hospital, he couldn’t hide his cheeks blushing.

The feeling of Atsumu’s hand sliding down his waist to his hips, suddenly intensifying the heat on the area Atsumu touched, Shoyo had to blame his hormones. They never had a great timing to make Shoyo feel or crave for things, only when the twins had pulled on his hands, making him aware that this was clearly not the right time to give in to his hormonal caused desires, Shoyo managed to restrain himself as the twins dragged Shoyo and Atsumu towards the table to enjoy their delicious and cute shaped onigiri.

Atsumu, who unmistakable noticed Shoyo’s scent having become slightly sweeter, couldn’t help but chuckle, whispering into his ear as they sat down on the table.

“I didn’t forget the promise I made in the car earlier. Once we are alone in our room, I will only pay attention to you.”

Kissing his earlobe Atsumu grinned, enjoying to see Shoyo struggle to hide his blush as he distracted himself by getting Yua and Yusa on their seats, while Osamu pretended not to see anything, when they finally began to enjoy the onigiri which the twins and Osamu had worked so hard for.

* * *


	10. bonus chapter 5

* * *

News

* * *

August 2024

20th week

It was frustrating. Seven weeks had passed since their appointment where they should have found out about their baby’s gender, but since then – for every single week to follow - the baby was purposely hiding itself, giving not even the slightest hint or guessing to its gender.

Two weeks ago, while the baby began to kick Shoyo as it had become more active, he was secretly hoping it would turn enough to let them have a chance, but Yusa might have been right about the fact, that their little one had no intention at all to show itself.

Waiting for Atsumu, who was putting the twins to bed for their afternoon nap, Shoyo was laying on the couch, checking his phone to read the comments his fans left on his recent Instagram post when he felt a tiny kick, press against his stomach from inside.

Groaning faintly from the impact, almost having forgotten how intense it could already feel, Shoyo dropped his phone to arch forward, cupping his belly protectively.

“Urgh...H-Hey baby. Are you saying hello? ”

Feeling another kick, this time a little less intense, Shoyo found himself smiling, hearing Atsumu come back into the living room, walking towards him with a frown as he saw him cupping his belly.

“Everything alright?”

Without hesitation, Atsumu reached out to put his palm onto Shoyo’s bump, just to have Shoyo press it further towards the place where he felt the baby kick.

“Yes, everything is alright. More than that. Atsumu, it is kicking again. I can feel it.”

Eyes starting to glisten, hearing Shoyo’s words, Atsumu held his breath, sitting down on the couch, pulling Shoyo’s legs on his lap, to cup his belly with two hands.

Caressing him, his eyes and lips displaying Atsumu’s most beautiful smile, he let out a soft laugh.

“Again? Is it strong?”

Humming gently, letting a nod follow, Shoyo brushed over Atsumu’s hands.

“It is. I think it won’t be long until you can feel them.”

Yielding a laughter so full of love and bliss, Atsumu bend down, pulling back Shoyo’s shirt, his wedding ring sparkling briefly as he did, he began showering his bump with kisses.

Chuckling from the ticklish and cute action, Shoyo lifted his hand to brush back Atsumu’s hair, wanting to make him stop because he just applied his lotion.

“Atsumu...wait...I just put on the stretch mark cream, stop. Atsumu...ahahaha...it tickles...please...”

More sensitive than usual, Shoyo was balancing on a thin line between Atsumu’s touch feeling soothing and just ticklish or seducing and good, making Shoyo want to give in to the pleasure.

Although a place such as the living room, was one of the places, that was not exactly fitted to be intimate, when their twins could storm out of their room any moment. At least now, with his head clear and rational, he was thinking like that as Shoyo tugged on Atsumu’s hair, making him face him.

Atsumu lips shimmering from the cream, Shoyo shook his head with a smile, using his thumb to wipe it away, as Atsumu shut his eyes, kissing Shoyo’s fingertips brushing over his lips.

“I am sorry.”

There was no need for him to apologise, yet it may have been an apology Atsumu had said, it could as well have counted as an ‘I love you’ when he lifted his upper body to lean back into the cushions, letting out a sigh. His eyes focused on Shoyo he let his hand remain on his belly.

The heat of Atsumu’s palm making up for Shoyo’s shirt being pulled up to his chest, he let his legs weigh down on his husband’s lap, feeling more relaxed having him close.

“You don’t have to say sorry...I love it when you kiss me...I just thought it was weird...with the cream...I wouldn’t have stopped you otherwise.”

Chuckling, since he couldn’t have cared less about the flowery taste and scent of the lotion, Atsumu tilted his head.

“Then you shouldn’t have stopped me, because I didn’t mind. I love seeing you feel good.” Stroking Shoyo’s belly with his hands, moving his fingers in a circling and calming motion, Shoyo shut his eyes to the touch, humming comfortable.

“Mhm...Our baby and I like this. It feels good.”

Delighted to hear that Atsumu remained that way, watching his husband ease to his touch.

Before having become a father, Atsumu didn’t know that Shoyo’s relaxed or sleeping face would ever have to compete against anything, because he was sure it was the most breath-taking sight he would ever see. But now, that he was a daddy, he had to admit that Shoyo’s face was just as gorgeous as Yua and Yusa’s and their little one’s would be as well once it was born.

Continuing to fondle Shoyo, he could feel how his legs had become heavier while he was drifting off.

“Are you sleepy? I can wake you up in an hour if you like.” Atsumu whispered softly, expecting Shoyo to have already fallen sleep, when he shook his head.

“Mhm...no...I wanted to wait for you until Yua and Yusa were asleep...I wanted to discuss names with you again.” Blinking his eyes, surprised at how heavy his eyelids felt, Shoyo tried to open them again, needing a few seconds to force himself to focus.

“I know we don’t know the gender yet, but I think we could still come up with names...together... if you like?”

Atsumu could see that Shoyo needed the rest. While he was still regularly attending his training and playing actively in his matches, Shoyo was taking care of Yua and Yusa most of the time when Atsumu couldn’t, because of his schedules.

Obviously, they had help from their own parents as well as Osamu and Natsu who were watching the twins too from time to time, but Shoyo would still not want to rely on them all the time when it came to bringing them to the day care and cooking or doing house work in general.

Atsumu knew the main reason for Shoyo wanting to stay busy was because he couldn’t play volleyball for yet another year or two, therefore he tried to be active with the things his body and current condition allowed him to. But it still made Atsumu worry from time to time if he wasn’t overdoing things that way.

Brushing through his hair with his left hand, Atsumu let out a deep sigh, choosing not to address this topic today, before putting his hand back down on Shoyo’s thigh.

“Names, hu?” Turning his attention to Shoyo’s stomach before moving his gaze up to meet Shoyo’s eyes, he nodded his head.

“I assume you have already a list. Can you let me hear them?”

Ever since high school Shoyo started to put down notes of various things. Sometimes in pocketbooks and sometimes on his phone, whatever came in handier. Be it training schedules, study notes, cooking recipes, appointments, or other things Shoyo found important. It was a small habit Atsumu had found out only a year after they got married and one which added up to the scale of how much more Shoyo could make Atsumu fall in love with him. And now, the newest addition to these notes were lists of baby names.

Grabbing for a pillow, Shoyo pulled it towards his face, hiding behind it, because he was suddenly hit by shyness only to make Atsumu grin at him, worsening his embarrassment further.

“Shoyo, you don’t have to hide. I love your lists. They are important. I value them a lot.”

Atsumu couldn’t hide his faint teasing tone when Shoyo threw the small pillow at his chest, sulking cutely.

“No, never mind! Baby and I will discuss the names ourselves.” He pouted, “We let you know if we found a name for each gender which we like.”

Turning his face away, Atsumu wouldn’t accept that as final decision. Shifting on the couch, to grab for Shoyo’s legs, adjusting them in a way for Atsumu to easily wrap them around his middle, he bend over Shoyo. Meeting his eyelevel while feeling his firm baby bump press against his lower stomach, he held on to his teasing grin.

“Oh dear, are you telling me I have no say in this. I didn’t mean to make fun of your lists.”

Glaring at him, Shoyo clicked his tongue. “Well your fault, my lists and I feel hurt.”

Chuckling, Atsumu let out a sigh when he leaned closer, whispering against Shoyo’s ear before placing a kiss on his neck to wander down his neckline until he reached his collarbone. Kissing the bone poking through his thin and delicate skin, Atsumu breathed against it.

“Ahahhh...This is difficult... I wonder what I should do to apologise...I really want to hear the names you picked out.”

Sucking on his skin, Atsumu continued to kiss Shoyo when he felt his legs tighten around him and Shoyo’s breath turning faster, trying to hold back his moans.

“Atsumu...wait...I...ah...please...”

Still not stopping, Atsumu opened his lips, sticking out the tip of his tongue to follow the traces of his previous kisses back up to Shoyo’s chin and his lips.

“Yes love?...I am listening...I am waiting for you to tell me the names.”

Atsumu wasn’t playing fair, but Shoyo didn’t mind. Unable to hold back his moans after all and hoping for the twins to sleep deep enough for not coming out of their room now, because Shoyo didn’t want to stop, he rushed to warp his hand rushed around Atsumu’s neck, pulling him down in a kiss, panting against his lips.

“For a girl...” Shoyo began, “Hanami” He put another kiss on Atsumu’s lips. “Or...ahh...Ki-Kiyo....” One more kiss as Atsumu rolled his hips against him.

“Kishi and…and…argh….Atsumu…” Pushing his tongue into Shoyo’s mouth to deepen it, Atsumu hummed into their kiss before he broke it, chuckling affirmative to having heard the names.

“These are really pretty names, I would love every single one of them…but what if it will be a boy?...” Atsumu asked, kissing Shoyo’s bottom lip, tickling it with the tip of his tongue, enjoying to see how the things he did to him, affected Shoyo.

Winding beneath him, as much as his stomach allowed, Shoyo frowned, long forgotten the reason why he was sulking in the first place or why he didn’t want Atsumu to stop.

“If…if it its a boy…then I like…Ruri…and Hayato…” Shoyo gasped when Atsumu body pressed closer against Shoyo to support his weight on one arm.

“Ahhh…what a wonderful choice…I like Hayato…maybe a name with H, would be nice…”

The omega in Shoyo was trembling of excitement, hearing his alpha praise him while Shoyo’s mind wandered through his list of names which still came up in his head although given the situation that was going on right now, but Atsumu’s next move, didn’t help much at keeping a clear head.

His free hand had wandered down to Shoyo’s thighs, moving to cup his groin. Holding on to the shape of Shoyo’s sex, Atsumu began to rub it in his palm, getting Shoyo to moan out as his kiss muffled it right away, starting to move his hand faster.

_How did it come to this?_

Shoyo thought, as he ground his hips upwards into Atsumu’s touch, welcoming the friction on his sex, when Atsumu continued to tease him affectionately, panting into their kisses.

“Are you feeling good? Do you like this?”

Before his mind could catch up to the question Shoyo was already nodding his head, his own hand moving down to undress Atsumu’s bottoms. “Yes…yes…feels good…”

He wasn’t irrational enough to have sex here, no matter how much he would want it, but since they had already come this far, Shoyo might as well let Atsumu feel good too.

Pulling down the zipper of his pants, Atsumu increased the distance between their bodies a little further to give Shoyo better access when he caught up on what he was doing, feeling Shoyo’s hand slide into his underwear to stroke his own sex, continuing with his suggestions.

“Harumi….ah…argh…or Hi-Hiyori…”

Shoyo moaned, seeking Atsumu’s lips to make him hold them back, when Atsumu groaned, already about to come just feeling Shoyo’s hand around his member, he tried to stay focused as his own hand picked up on speed, forcefully jerking into Shoyo’s pants to touch him directly, getting another moan out from his pregnant omega.

Far from being concentrated any longer on baby names, both their hands worked to get them off while their kisses became deeper and hungrier until neither of them were in a condition to hold back to come.

Spilling into each other’s hands, soiling their pants, they held their kiss until both of them stopped trembling, having come almost at the same time only now realizing how badly they needed this they took their time to catch their breathes, before they moved away as they continued their kisses.

But as much as Atsumu wanted to feel Shoyo closer, the current position was too risky to do that and he didn’t want to let his weight sink down on Shoyo and his belly. Sitting back on the couch, Atsumu pulled back his hand covered in Shoyo’s slick and cum as Shoyo did the same while their eyes met.

Laughing at each other, Atsumu caught his breath, holding his stained hand in the air.

“I think we should wash up.”

Nodding, his chest still moving fast, trying to get his body enough oxygen to breathe, Shoyo dropped his hand down on his belly, caressing it while making sure his other one did not stain the couch.

“Yes, we should…before the twins wake up…”

Moving his head in agreement, Atsumu helped Shoyo get up before walking to their bathroom to take care of themselves.

* * *

After having taken a quick shower and turning on the laundry, once they changed into fresh clothes to get rid of any traces of their intimacy, Atsumu and Shoyo were laying on their bed, while Yua and Yusa were still sleeping - thankfully.

Caressing Shoyo’s back, having offered his arm for Shoyo to lean on, he held on to Shoyo’s left hand resting on his chest.

“Hiyori…”

Atsumu muttered when Shoyo turned his head to look at Atsumu.

“Hm?”

Kissing his forehead, Atsumu repeated the name again.

“Hiyori.” He smiled, “The name you last suggested.”

Shoyo had to blink his eyes in disbelieve, surprised to hear that Atsumu paid attention to this in a situation like that, when Atsumu continued.

“It is a name that fits both. Regardless of us having a baby girl or boy, because it is unisex it wouldn’t matter, and depending on what kanji we decide on, I love the various meanings we can choose from.”

Giving Shoyo’s hand a soft squeeze, Atsumu pulled his head back to meet Shoyo’s expression.

“And I think Yua and Yusa would like that name too for their sibling. Don’t you think?”

Shoyo would never get used to the rollercoaster ride of his mood swings, and he hated his emotions at times like this when he could not control them at all. Feeling his tears run down his face, only to have Atsumu kiss them away right away to comfort him, Shoyo nodded his head.

“Yes…I…I think so too…but, aren’t we deciding on them too fast?” Chuckling faintly before letting out a soft sigh, he nuzzled against Atsumu’s chest. “What if it’s a bad omen if we pick our children’s names so quickly?”

Joining him and his laughter, Atsumu shook his head.

“I am positively convinced that this is a not a bad omen. It just means we don’t waver and are certain of what we want. It’s our biggest strength and I want our children to make it theirs as well. There is no way that this would be a bad thing.”

Everything of what Atsumu said just now was enough to make Shoyo feel at ease, making him get rid of all his insecurities, no matter how small or big they were. Atsumu was a great man, a talented athlete and the most precious father and husband he could have ever thought of and Shoyo loved him so much, it made his chest clench.

Moving away from him only far enough to lay on his back, Shoyo put his hands on his belly. Patting the round shape of it, he smiled, tapping with the tips of his fingers on his skin, as if he was attempting to knock on it.

“Hey, little one, you know, we…your daddy and I…we decided on a name…” Shoyo waited for a moment, turning to Atsumu who rolled to the side as well, reaching to put his palm on Shoyo’s bump.

“Are you awake? Do you want to hear it?” He waited again, meeting Atsumu’s eyes.

“Maybe baby is sleeping?”

Just when Shoyo wanted to reply to Atsumu, telling him that this might be the case, he could feel a tiny motion inside his body, making his eyes sparkle with excitement.

“Ah, no…baby is awake…Gosh, I wish you could feel it too.”

Bending forward to kiss Shoyo’s roundness, Atsumu smiled. “Not much longer and I will…” He cooed, turning to their baby. “Hello little one…are you up?”

Replying in their baby’s stead, Shoyo chuckled, nodding his head. “It is…it is wide awake, kicking happily.” Grinning, Shoyo caressed his belly.

“Did you wake up to hear your name?”

It may have been silly to assume that, but the small kicks inside him came so perfectly matched to his questions, Shoyo couldn’t help but think it was their way of talking to him and answering him.

“So, daddy and I want to call you Hiyori…Would you like that?”

Atsumu was holding his breath, switching his gaze between Shoyo and his belly, when he could see a smile grow on his husband’s lips when another tear ran down the corner of his eyes.

“They like it…Atsumu…Hi-Hiyori is kicking their feet like crazy.”

Grinning twice as brightly as Shoyo, Atsumu bend down to shower Shoyo’s stomach with kisses again before moving upwards to kiss Shoyo.

“Hiyori likes it…ahhh I bet it does.”

Kissing Shoyo again, Atsumu remained cuddled up against him until the twins had woken up. Knocking on their parent’s bedroom door waiting to come inside and join them on their king- sized bed , Atsumu and Shoyo told them about wanting to name their sibling Hiyori when they too agreed to it, loving the name as well as they started to talk to Shoyo’s belly while Atsumu and Shoyo watched with awe.

* * *

22nd week

Another week had passed without their baby revealing itself to them and Atsumu and Shoyo had almost made up their mind, to wait until the baby was born to find out their gender. They knew the most important thing was not the baby’s gender, but it being healthy and well, that was all that mattered, and yet, due to their curiosity they were kept on the edge, wanting to know it after all.

Holding on to the chance to find it out maybe today at Shoyo’s weekly check-up, after they had been waiting for so long now, Yuito met their patience with a bright smile. Turning the screen towards Atsumu and Shoyo, she moved the transducer of the ultrasound scanner a little before, keeping it still to point with her other hand on the screen.

“I know they kept you waiting, but today…they seemed so excited that they didn’t think about hiding…It is moving a lot, I am sure you can feel it.”

Nodding his head, Shoyo agreed with a dragged sigh.

“Ever since last week the little one got more and more active. I think it hardly slept.”

Smiling softly without a hint of discomfort, Shoyo turned his attention back to the screen after having met Atsumu’s loving gaze when Yuito turned to the two of them.

“Atsumu-san, Shoyo-san…I am happy to tell you, that you are getting another baby boy. Congratulations!”

At first having had their eyes locked on the screen, Atsumu and Shoyo turn to each other, beaming, once they progressed what they were told.

“We are getting a boy.” Shoyo cried, too long had he been waiting for this news to suppress his tears now, when Atsumu kissed his lips, barely restraining himself to cry out of happiness as well.

“It’s a boy.” Atsumu repeated, kissing him again.

“Hiyori, our baby boy.”

Laughing and crying, Atsumu and Shoyo needed a moment to calm down to let Yuito-sensei continue her examination as the two parents were floating on cloud nine, so excited to finally be able to tell Yua and Yusa as well of the rest of their family and friends about the long awaited news.

* * *


	11. bonus chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an early Miya twins birthday kind of special bonus chapter. 
> 
> happy Miya twin birthday everyone!

* * *

Fate

* * *

5th October 2018

Atsumu was never the sentimental type. He was fairly rational except some rare occasions on which he did have his moments, but aside from those no one would consider him sentimental. He was a hard worker and a passionate player. He would never do anything half-hearted and whatever he had set his mind to it, he would give it all he’s got no matter what it was. At least until the day he met Shoyo Hinata again at the MSBY try-outs.

* * *

Atsumu wasn’t naturally privileged with what he did, but he was aware that to others it may have seemed that way.

The boy who could do anything. The boy who had the looks, the stamina, the brains and the talent. A born champion. A natural winner.

At the very beginning of his career, he enjoyed the attention and he loved the feeling of the world laying at his feet.

One glance and he would make others shut up. One motion and everyone would hold their breath. One toss and he had talent scouts on their knees to have him on their team.

Everything seemed easy and effortless. Going exactly the way he wanted it to. No hardships, no worries, no flaws.

Before Atsumu himself could have become aware of it, his name had already become a legend among the volleyball scene in the country and the image people had in their minds were exceeding his wildest dreams.

Atsumu Miya the born champion, a genius who could do anything without needing to make an effort.

Yes, there was a time when he enjoyed the attention, but with every praise he received and every assumption towards his skills, Atsumu noticed the emptiness growing inside him and he started to realise that even by winning matches with his teams, that emptiness could no longer be satisfied.

He was a born champion, but during all these years, nothing of what he had achieved came falling into his lap out of nowhere. The said effortless skills were based off of hard and exhausting training. Training harder than anyone else until his knees began bleeding, his hands had become sore and his legs started to cry out for rest as he continued to keep going until his body would faint from the pain.

Weeks, months and years he kept going like that. He kept pushing his body to the limit and above and beyond it.

If it weren’t for his brother Osamu who would occasionally stop him or force him to take a break and eat something he made, Atsumu would have destroyed his body completely before he had turned 20.

Volleyball was all that mattered to him and nothing aside from volleyball was worth enough to corrupt his mind or distract him from his spartan lifestyle.

At least until Shoyo came back into Atsumu’s life.

Osamu was probably the only person who knew the real Atsumu Miya. Not the image everyone had in mind of the privileged professional player, but the man who he really was, behind all those assumptions and rumours.

Up until then, Atsumu could only ever feel at ease and be himself when he was around Osamu. But just like years before when he had promised Shoyo he would toss to him one day as he was mesmerized by him, Atsumu was taken aback once more, when Shoyo saw through him right away.

“Atsumu-san, I know you got a lot more years of hard training and efforts ahead of me, but I made sure to catch up to you in the past few years, therefore. I am in your care, so you better throw me that toss you promised me.”

When Shoyo said those words with a bright and proud smile on his face on the first day he was accepted as an official player for the Black Jackals, everyone starred at Atsumu. It seemed like ‘hard training’ and ‘effort’ were three words that were entirely alien in any context regarding Atsumu Miya.

And yet Shoyo had chosen exactly those words to claim the promise Atsumu had offered to him years before. 

Shoyo’s words had set Atsumu free. Just like Shoyo was flying freely for so long, he now gave Atsumu wings too and let him fly alongside him when his heart had skipped a beat.

* * *

“Atsumu...oi...Atsumu?!”

It was his brother’s voice calling him back from that memory when he met his frowned expression.

“Are you listening? I think I was calling your name for two minutes straight. What were you thinking about that you didn’t even notice me?”

Letting his chin drop from the palm of his hand where he left it resting as his mind was revelling in memories, he shook his head. Brushing back the few wisps of hair which fell out of place, in a familiar motion that needed no more thinking, Atsumu smiled to himself.

Grabbing the sake cup in front of him to take a quick sip, he answered his brother’s question.

“I was just thinking about something from a while back.”

It was Atsumu’s and Osamu’s birthday and to celebrate it, Osamu had locked down his shop to the public and invited all their friends over to celebrate with them. It wasn’t a huge party, but more like a comfortable gathering of friends and family. They had food, drinks, snacks and desserts. Everyone was in a good mood and although the party could only last a few hours, since most of their friends were either athletes who needed their sleep or office workers who couldn’t stay out too long, it was still a nice celebration.

“Thinking? You? The guy who was the epitome of ‘who needs memories’?”

Osamu teased, but it passed Atsumu without any care.

“Yeah.” He answered still deep in thoughts, his forehead in wrinkles. “We are both now 23 and up until now I was never in a serious relationship.”

Taking another sip from the sake, Osamu had to stop cleaning the bar counter when his brother dropped that line out of nowhere.

Blinking his eyes confused, he turned to Atsumu.

“Excuse me?”

Turning around, to make sure he wasn’t in the wrong movie, Osamu shifted his weight to his left leg to stand more comfortably. Putting his hand of the same side on to his hip and leaning his right palm on the counter, he held on to the cleaning towel.

“Where is that coming from?”

Letting out a long sigh, Atsumu supported his head in his palms again after having taken another sip, slowly feeling the alcohol heating up his cheeks.

“I think I could settle down now.” He explained, quickly correcting himself. “Not that I would stop playing volleyball...I would never stop, but I could find someone to spend the rest of my life with. Build a family. Become happy. I think I could be a good father. Don’t you think I would be a good father? I would teach them about volleyball. All the tricks they need to know, but if they want to become something else then I would support them as well. I would make them smile. And my partner, ...” His lips build a gentle smile. “I would cherish him and tell him every day how much I love him.”

“Him?” Osamu lifted an eyebrow, well aware that Atsumu had his eyes on a certain ginger hair coloured guy already, although neither Atsumu nor said guy was aware of that yet.

Dropping his head to this chest before looking back up to inhale and exhale, Osamu smiled. “Well you would be surprised, but even I think that this pudding and onigiri gobbling man would make a good parent.” His expression turning tender. “But honestly, I never thought that at the age of 23 you would turn this sentimental, yet alone consider building a family. You surprised me.”

Rolling his eyes teasingly, Atsumu snorted back at him.

“Tsk...just wait...I’ll prove it to you for sure that I will become happier than you.”

Chuckling at the words of his tipsy brother, Osamu assuaged him with a smile. “Well, I’ll be waiting, but don’t come crying to me when I win.” Walking around the counter to get his brother and help him walk upstairs to the small flat above the shop, Atsumu continued to mutter while Osamu smiled amused at his babbling, secretly hopping that his big brother would one day become genuinely happy as well, since Osamu had reached that goal already.

* * *

5th October 2024

29th week

Shoyo and their twins voice coming from the hallway behind the closed bedroom door woke Atsumu up. Blinking his eyes to adjust them to the few sunbeams which came sneaking into the room desperate the still closed curtains, he rolled on the other side of his body.

“Shhh...Yua, Yusa you two have to be quiet. Daddy is still sleeping...If he wakes up now, we will ruin his birthday surprise.”

“Papa, do you think daddy will like our pancakes?”

“Of course, he will! Yusa you silly.”

“I am not silly, you are.”

“Yua, Yusa, I told you, not to call each other like that. How many times do I....”

Before Atsumu could hear the rest of the conversation, their voices faded as they walked assumingly to the kitchen.

Laying still half asleep in the king-sized bed, with a bright and warm smile across his face, Atsumu decided to pretend he didn’t hear their conversation. After all it should have remained a surprise, so he curled himself up to the other side of the bed, adjusting his pillow to take another small nap.

The second time he woke up that morning, it wasn’t by Shoyo’s voice, but by his touch and kiss, whispering against his lips.

“Good morning, love and happy birthday.”

Frowning his forehead, while his lips greeted Shoyo with a sleepy smile, he rolled on his back to carefully stretch his arms before opening his eyes to see Shoyo’s soft expression.

“Good morning.” He muttered.

Chuckling cutely, Shoyo cupped his belly protectively when Atsumu shifted on the bed to make room for him, pulling Shoyo down next to him, to kiss his lips.

Holding their kiss and devouring the sweetness of his scent, he pressed his right leg between Shoyo’s thighs. Mainly using the reason that this position was more comfortable for Shoyo to lay on his side with his belly like that as an excuse instead of the fact that he just simply wanted to tease him, raising his knee high enough to brush his sensitive area.

“I hope this is part of the surprise?” Atsumu hummed between their kisses when Shoyo let out a sigh, drawing back his head.

“You heard us?”

Nodding, Atsumu snuggled his head against Shoyo’s chest, their current position allowing him to do so.

“Mhm...but don’t worry I will pretend I don’t know about the pancakes. On that note? Where are the little ones? I was certain they would come storming into our room as soon as they heard I woke up?”

Brushing back Atsumu’s bed hair, Shoyo kissed his forehead, laughing faintly. “They were so tired after helping me in the kitchen so early, they fell asleep on the couch in the living room right afterwards, but I was planning to wake them up now.”

Joining Shoyo’s laughter, Atsumu moved again on the bed, this time slipping away from Shoyo’s touch to bend over him, switching his laughter to a seductive grin.

The blanket sliding off from his bare upper body, exposing his features and define muscles, Shoyo had to lick his lips, seeing Atsumu’s eyes turning slightly darker as he came closer.

“That means I have you all to myself now? What a wonderful start into my birthday.”

Catching his breath, feeling Atsumu press his knee, which remained between his legs, gently up against his crotch, Shoyo clutched his palms against his chest.

“Atsumu...w-wait...not now...” He panted, fully aware he would be unable to resist him when he became serious. “L-later...I promise.”

Snickering happy, he withdrew his knee only to make up for it with another far more passionate kiss than before, getting Shoyo to moan against his lips. A wonderful sound, Atsumu thought.

“Sealed with a kiss.” He added, planning to kiss him again when he suddenly felt something small press against his abs, as his lower stomach touched Shoyo’s belly and instantly knowing who was interrupting them.

Smiling brightly, he drew his attention down to the same level as Shoyo’s belly, cupping it with his palm.

“Are you telling daddy to hold back again?” He pouted playfully and with all of his affection exposed by his content expression. 

Their gazes looking at the round shape of Shoyo’s stomach which was getting fairly round over the past couple of weeks, Shoyo beamed, gently pulling back the fabric of his shirt.

“I think he just wants attention. Hiyori has been quite active today, I think you can see him.”

Stroking Shoyo’s belly, Atsumu kept his eyes locked on it when only seconds later, he could see his stripped stomach bulge as Hiyori pressed against it from inside.

Watching their tiny baby kick Shoyo, Atsumu’s hand moved to the same spot the small bulge was just visible. Caressing it, he cooed sweetly feeling Hiyori kick against his palm again.

“Does our little baby boy want daddy’s attention? Is that why you are kicking mommy so much?”

Showering Shoyo’s belly with small and faint kisses, Atsumu beamed with his proud daddy smile.

“He has all that space to himself and yet he still demands so much attention, kicking and tossing around in there. I am certain his personality will come after you.” Shoyo sighed with a doting smile, his hands patting his belly when Hiyori gave him another kick against Atsumu’s hand.

Grinning smug, Atsumu lifted his gaze towards Shoyo. “I can’t say no to that, as I am indeed demanding your attention. Especially since it’s my birthday today and you already gave me the most precious gift on earth.” Letting go of Shoyo’s stomach, Hiyori seeming to have calmed down as well, Atsumu moved upwards to meet Shoyo’s eye level again.

“But I didn’t give you anything yet.” Shoyo pointed out, yet before the wrinkles on his forehead could have grown deeper, Atsumu had immediately shook his head, kissing his husband’s lips.

“You did. I got you, someone to spend the rest of my life with. A family and happiness and because of all that I can be a good father to our children...all these things are things I wanted and things you have given to me. Therefore, yes. You already gave me my present.”

It may have been due to hormones that Atsumu’s words showed such a strong impact on Shoyo, or simply because of the fact that tey were so sweet, it made Shoyo overwhelmed with love, but seeing how his tears began running down his cheeks as he began to cry in silent, Atsumu could feel his heart clench when he rushed to kiss them away, feeling the salty moist sweetness against his lips.

“I love you, Shoyo. I love you and our children more than anything. Thank you for giving me the best gift in my life.”

Sobbing, Shoyo nodded his head, reaching out to pull Atsumu’s face towards his to kiss him, his wedding ring sparkling briefly in the sunbeams.

“Ha-happy 29th birthday...Atsumu. And...m-me too, I love you too...Thank-thank you for being born and for choosing me.”

Chuckling Atsumu bend forward to meet his kiss. “It had to be you...forever and always.”

Their encounter may have been fate, but because of each of their decisions they were able to be at where they are now. Together as a family. Happy and loved.

Devouring this intimate tender moment, they remained cuddled up against each other for a little while longer when Shoyo seemed to have remembered something that made him frown and mutter.

“29th?”

Shoyo repeated, making Atsumu join his confused expression.

“Yes? I too can’t believe it. My next birthday will be my 30th.”

Shaking his head, Shoyo smiled. “No, I mean yes, but that’s not it. 29th...today is your 29th birthday, and today is Saturday, Saturday...so...so that means that today I am also 29 weeks pregnant with Hiyori.”

Atsumu needed a second to get what Shoyo was pointing out when shortly after, his smile surpassed even Shoyo’s.

“Are you sure? Isn’t that too much of a coincidence?”

Chuckling Shoyo could only jerk his shoulders, just as surprised of that fact as Atsumu.

“I think this is Hiyori’s birthday present to you, bur really I didn’t think this would fit so perfectly.”

Rolling his eyes, Atsumu’s hand moved back to Shoyo’s belly, pressing gently against the firmness, while his lips met Shoyo’s for another deep kiss when just then, they heard a soft knock at the bedroom door, forcing them apart.

Pushing the door open, Yua and Yusa came in rubbing their eyes drowsy.

“We...we heard you talking...is daddy awake?”

Yusa asked, holding on to his sister’s hand while walking towards the bed, where Atsumu set back to reach his arms out to help the twins get on the mattress, before letting them snuggle up between Shoyo and him.

Brushing back their sweaty hair from having slept so deeply they got all heated up, Atsumu chuckled, giving them each a kiss.

“Yes, daddy just woke up, but you two still seemed tired. Perhaps, have you been working hard early in the morning?”

He asked sneakily, when the twins shook their heads, looking at each other and then at Shoyo before replying in sync. “It’s a secret...but...” They yawned adorably turning to Shoyo.

Nodding his head, Shoyo patted the twins bums gently when they shared another glance, leading the twins on to sit up on the bed, to rub their eyes and brushing their messy hair out of the way before they looked at Atsumu. Once again speaking like one.

“Happy birthday, daddy.”

“I love you, happy 29th birthday.”

“I love you too, happy 9th birthday.”

Blushing shyly the twins lowered their heads, when Atsumu’s heart hammered against his chest, sitting up to cuddle the twins, making them curl up on top of him, he showered them with kisses.

“Ahhh my two irresistible energy bundles. Thank you so much. I love you soooooo soooooooooo much.”

Kissing them even more, forcing more giggles out of them, Shoyo watched them with a blissful smile, cupping his belly as Yusa stopped his laughing, noticing Shoyo rubbing his belly to tell them something, sounding out of breath.

“Hii-chan...was kicking papa a lot today...did he tell you happy birthday too?”

He asked, making Atsumu and Shoyo meet eyes only to have Atsumu nod at his son.

“Yes, Hiyori said happy birthday to me today too, but thank you for letting me know.”

Giving Yusa a kiss and praising him, Yua frowned, sulking cutely as she turned to Shoyo.

“I noticed Hii moving first! ... I did...I did well too!”

Atsumu and Shoyo could hardly hold back their laughing as they shared another quick glimpse.

While the twins were always sticking together and getting along well, they would remain competitive for the tiniest things, but as much as it left Atsumu and Shoyo worried sometimes, it was also one of their many charms.

Kissing his daughter’s cheek, Shoyo soothed her gently. “Yes, you did well too...but what do you think? Shouldn’t we make sure to get daddy in the kitchen? After all, we have to give him something, right?” Winking at her, it only took the twins a split second to jump off from the bed, to drag on Atsumu’s arms to encourage him to get up.

“Yes...daddy you need to get up...”

“Get up, get up!”

Laughing amused, Shoyo got up from the bed as well, holding on to his belly, looking at Atsumu.

Even if Atsumu was used to winning, towards his children he could rarely win, which meant he had only one option.

To get up and listen to their demands as he put on a shirt and follow Shoyo and the twins to the kitchen to start his birthday feast with a ‘surprise’ pancake breakfast before they would get dressed and head to Osamu to celebrate with him and his boyfriend as well as with all their friends at his shop.

* * *

April 2011

First year at Inarizaki High, entrance ceremony

“Samu, do you think I would ever have something other than volleyball that would make me truly happy?”

Frowning at him, Osamu looked at his brother confused why he would come up and ask something like this at this time, but as much as he loved to get back at his brother and tease him, he did reply to him honestly most of the time.

“Of course. Someday we will all have something other than volleyball that would make us happy, I am sure of that.”

Sighing at Samu’s reply, Atsumu seemed to agree to his brother although he wasn’t entirely satisfied, as he mumbled to himself.

“Mhm...someday, sounds like a long time.”

* * *

January 2013

Nationals

Atsumu never intended to stay that long, but as soon as his eyes caught sight of the Karasuno boy with the jersey number 10, his instincts and curiosity refrained him from leaving. Leaning against the railing of the grandstand, he frowned at the boy as he couldn’t look away. 

“Who the hell is he?”

Was what was going through his head as he met the boy who would change his life for the first time.

Having walked back to get his brother, Osamu stood still as soon as he saw Atsumu’s expression and the person it was directed at and within a second, he knew exactly what that meant.

Atsumu had met his fated pair and as quickly as Osamu understood, as long would it take Atsumu to realise this.

Turning to the boy with the number 10 and back to his brother, he let out a faint smile, stepping to his brother’s side, putting on his natural unbothered expression.

“Kita-san is waiting for you, Tsumu...we have to go.”

Atsumu didn’t want to budge, all he wanted was to stay even a second longer and watch him. His fated pair.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to the talented bentomi this story got fanart too: 
> 
>   
> [fanart](https://twitter.com/bentomi7/status/1265968049816993793?s=21)
> 
> If you haven’t seen it yet, please go check it out ☁️🤍


	12. bonus chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ 
> 
> Trigger warning: 
> 
> The bonus chapters contain explicit description of making love, nightmares (please check the tags again for sensitive topics so you can decide yourself if you are able to stomach them or not – consider this a warning) and labour. Since these are only bonus chapters I choose to NOT/ NO LONGER highlight these parts for you to skip, since it would pretty much include all of the update. 
> 
> I hope you forgive me and can still look forward to this release.

* * *

Nightmare

* * *

11th January 2025

39th week

“Are the twins asleep?”

Shoyo asked, already sitting on their bed, using his baby bump as a perfect pillar for his tablet to scroll through the tabs which he had been wanting to read earlier during the day, but couldn’t because playing with his twins seemed a far better choice than catching up on recent volleyball news.

Closing the door behind him after having turned on the nightlight on their hallway for their twins, Atsumu headed to their bed.

“Fast asleep.” He replied, giving Shoyo a quick kiss before he pulled back the blanket to slip into the bed.

Dropping his body into the pillows he let out a deep sigh. Reaching with his right hand to adjust the blanket, his other found its way to pat Shoyo’s thigh. Gently caressing his skin while turning to Shoyo.

“They finally got used to their bedtime. It feels like a dream.”

It wasn’t that Atsumu and Shoyo didn’t make sure the twins wouldn’t stay up too late, but because they have become more energetic over the past couple of weeks, especially now that it was only a matter of time until they would get another sibling – something they both have been waiting for, for a long time – it was getting more and more difficult for Shoyo and Atsumu to get them to sleep in time.

They had tried all kinds of methods to not let them stay up past 10 pm, but just when they were about to give up, the two had gotten their rhythm back and fell asleep before 9pm. It was a success.

“Thank you for tucking them in, although you had a long day as well.”

Smiling fondly to the efforts of his husband, Shoyo put the tablet back on his nightstand, to move closer to Atsumu while holding on to his bump, feeling its weight press down onto his hips, giving him only recently some unpleasant back pain.

Shoyo had no idea that by the time of 39 weeks his belly was getting almost as big as when he got the twins at 37 weeks, he could only imagine what he would have looked like if the twins didn’t come early.

 _HUGE._ Was all Shoyo could think of.

A small frown growing on his forehead, he carefully adjusted his body to the side, snuggling against Atsumu, already feeling his arm wrap around his middle from behind to decrease the little space which was left between them.

“You are very welcome...” He hushed, placing a kiss on Shoyo’s nape while they intertwined their fingers, letting them rest on the side of Shoyo’s stomach.

“...How are you? Did Yori toss around a lot?” Atsumu’s voice and his scent felt so good and hearing him call their still unborn baby by his nickname, made it sound even sweeter. Although Shoyo’s body felt sore and naturally sluggish the closer he got to Hiyori’s due date, once Atsumu, was close to him, the uncomfortable feeling seemed to vanish.

Moaning comfortably, Shoyo pressed his body back against him. “Mhm...not much, ever since he dropped last week, he has been kicking me less. But I feel him moving around a lot these days.”

Propping on his elbow, Atsumu lifted his body a little to push back the covers only far enough to expose the first inches of Shoyo’s roundness.

“Your bump really dropped quite a bit...Does it hurt?” Something inside Atsumu made him feel hesitant to touch Shoyo for a second but when he saw Shoyo shaking his head from the corner of his eye, Atsumu put his hand on top of it.

“It doesn’t...hurt. It just feels a little weird...but...” Shoyo could feel his cheeks blushing, lifting his hand to caress Atsumu’s blond wisps falling into his face. “...but when you are around...any uncomfortable feeling goes away...it’s like your scent and presence does something to me...It feels good.” He moaned, seductively low.

Looking at Atsumu, it didn’t take long until Shoyo saw astonishment growing on his expression as Atsumu’s jaw fell open and his cheeks blushed beautifully red.

Shoyo didn’t intent to be this honest. The words just slipped from his tongue so naturally. That the feeling of excitement slowly tickled through his body, making his eyes sparkle and his body tremble from desire as his hips ground back against Atsumu’s groin, craving the touch of his alpha.

He was certain, if this had happened during a time when they were still new to their relationship, he would have wanted to vanish of embarrassment, but now, after all these years they spend together, he didn’t feel embarrassed. The only thing he could think of was happiness, feeling Atsumu’s lips meet his own in a hungry, unflinching kiss.

“Shoyo!?” Atsumu breathed into their kiss, fighting the urge to make it last, he let go of them to shake his head.

“Shoyo...you are tempting me, please stop. I beg you.”

Smiling fondly, he stole another kiss from Atsumu’s lips.

“That’s my intention...” He admitted, “Ahh...Tsumu, you... really you smell so good... Please. The twins are asleep...Just...a little?” Shoyo blinked his eyes cutely, causing Atsumu’s heart to throb in his chest, because the definition of ‘a little’ was foreign to the both of them.

Not to mention that the way Shoyo had asked should have been against the rules, but so should have been Atsumu’s willpower to resist when he shook his head once more.

“No Shoyo...It’s...it’s too close to your due date... What if you go into labour?”

It was true, just a few weeks ago Shoyo was told by Yuito-sensei that sex close to one’s due date could – in some rare cases - initiate labour towards the end of the pregnancy, but he was 39 weeks pregnant, in three days it would have been 40 weeks, Shoyo doubted this would be something they should worry about now.

And if Atsumu thought reminding Shoyo of that would stop him, he was wrong.

Turning his head while reaching back behind him, he started to fumble on Atsumu’s waistband.

“Then I will. Atsumu, I am officially due in a few days anyway. Yesterday Yuito-san said, Hiyori could come any moment, I am healthy and so is our baby...I am not asking for the impossible either.” There was a small pause, “Once I gave birth, we won’t be able to be intimate for a while as well...I just...” Shoyo whined, licking his lips when his hand brushed over Atsumu’s length trapped inside his pants. “I want to feel you.”

Atsumu’s sanity may have been able to resist Shoyo, but not his body.

Gritting his teeth, he moved his hand to stop Shoyo’s. Long fingers wrapping around his wrists, he held on to him, his scent for the longest time so compelling, it didn’t make things any easier for Atsumu.

“Shoyo...”He sighed. Who was he fooling, he wanted Shoyo as much as Shoyo wanted him and he didn’t need Shoyo to convince him any further.

Expecting Atsumu to stop him again, he was already thinking about what he could say next to change his mind after all, but this was something Shoyo didn’t have be concerned about, feeling Atsumu’s hand pull Shoyo’s away to place it on the hem of his own underwear.

“Let’s take this off first. Can you raise your hips?”

He didn’t falter. Holding on to his belly while lifting his hips far enough to pull on the fabric, Atsumu’s and Shoyo’s free hand rushed to drag it down so Atsumu could take it off completely, briefly vanishing underneath the covers, before adjusting his body behind Shoyo’s.

Atsumu kissed his neck. “Only a little.”

“Mhm....Atsumu.” Shoyo hummed, pressing his hips back against Atsumu again while his hand reached back to caress Atsumu’s hair, only to feel Atsumu’s hand gently grab his hips, stopping him.

“Shoyo, I am not saying I am putting it in, would you please stop seducing me?”

It wasn’t his intention to reject his mate, but if Shoyo would continue, Atsumu knew his rationality would not last and he wanted to avoid that, although he should have chosen his words more wisely when he felt Shoyo’s scent shift, wafting with unease and rejection.

“You won’t?”

“Shh... just feel it.”

Kissing him again, Atsumu soothed him, slipping his hand between them and down to Shoyo’s sweet spot, already leaking with a small amount of slick.

Gently poking against it, the pads of his fingers circuiting around the twitching ring of muscles, softening to the touch, Shoyo moaned again, feeling the heat rush through his body as he listened to Atsumu’s deep voice whispering into his ear.

“Shoyo, I want you to keep your legs pressed together. Alright?”

If it wasn’t for Atsumu’s finger’s already distracting him, Shoyo would still continue to ask questions, but the sensation took all his attention when he barely managed to utter a word.

“Y-yes...” Trembling in anticipation, thinking Atsumu was about to put his fingers inside him, he whined regretful as he pulled them away to reach to his own pants to tug the waistband past the line of his hips before getting rid of the unwanted fabric of Shoyo’s oversized shirt, grabbing his hips.

Hardly a moment later, Shoyo felt Atsumu thrust his hips against him. Their skin slapping against each other, muffled by the soft cushions of their blanket as Atsumu increased his speed, continuing to shower the little exposed skin of Shoyo’s body with kisses.

“Shoyo...” Atsumu moaned out, his breath hot onto Shoyo, making him roll his eyes back. Relaxing and allowing himself to get carried away by the pleasure, Shoyo let Atsumu control his body.

Wrapping his arm around his mate, Atsumu caressed his baby bump. Gently pressing his palm against it, before letting his hand drop to Shoyo’s cock, starting to stroke him in addition to his motions.

It felt good, yet it was different. Too different.

Lulled by Atsumu’s scent and the undeniable need for intimacy, Shoyo didn’t realise at first what Atsumu was doing until it flourished in his mind.

“Sumata?!” He gasped. His voice sounding equally disappointed and surprised once he caught up to Atsumu’s action when he whined.

“W-why?... Atsumu...no.”

Shoyo wanted to complain, but Atsumu didn’t let him as he jerked his hips. Dragging his length skilfully between his thighs, letting his cock push in and out the small gap between Shoyo’s legs, penetrating him and yet not entering him at all.

It was vexing, the way his thrusts and the sensation of his sex touching him was just enough to hint Shoyo the feeling of what he could experience yet wasn’t given to him the same way he wanted it.

Quivering while feeling his own erection bulging in Atsumu’s hand, victim to his grip, knowing how and where Shoyo wanted to be teased and squeezed to find release, Shoyo’s own hand moved to clench into the sheets, moaning.

“Atsumu...stop...ngh...please..enough.”

Snickering behind him, releasing his hand and pulling back his hips, Atsumu let go of him, stopping everything he was doing.

“Alright, I’ll stop.”

And never before did Shoyo regret his words as much as he did now. Turning his head only far enough to meet Atsumu’s grin, Shoyo glared at him desperate, his golden eyes glistening with want.

“That’s...that’s not what I meant.”

Atsumu knew that, but it was too much fun to hear Shoyo voice his desires. Something years of being married to him would never change.

Moving his hand back to where it was and aligning his hips at the right angle, he hummed into Shoyo’s ear, licking his earlobe.

“Hm? It wasn’t...then what did you mean?” He pressed, waiting for Shoyo’s response.

There was no running from the truth, and neither was there a need to. Atsumu may have been teasing him, Shoyo was aware of that, but everything he said was genuinely something Shoyo could take 100% seriously, knowing Atsumu asked him because he wanted Shoyo to reply to him honestly.

Lips trembling, Shoyo confessed.

“I want you to touch me more. ...” He began, when Atsumu incited him.

“You want more?”

He repeated Shoyo’s words, but the way his voice rolled from his lips, was enough to kindle a fire within Shoyo’s body that made him get rid of his last hesitation.

“I want more...More than what you do now...and I don’t want you stop until I...” Shoyo paused and shook his head, making use of all his charms he had to spare - which was precisely everything - to correct himself. “...until _we_ come.”

“Well done.” Atsumu praised as he heard Shoyo sigh in relieve before he continued what he had stopped moments before.

Rolling his hips, quickly catching up to the speed he had before, Shoyo’s voice escaped a hushed whine.

“Atsumu...no...more...please...inside...put it inside me.”

His insides craving the friction Atsumu denied him, Shoyo moved his hand back to touch Atsumu’s hips.

“Please put it in...It’s not enough...”

Shoyo could hear Atsumu click his tongue behind him, and even without seeing his expression he could tell what he was looking like. Fighting whether he should give in to Shoyo’s demands, or not.

Shoyo’s heart clenched in his chest, knowing the burden he put on his husband by being this greedy when all Atsumu was trying to do was to be careful with him, but he couldn’t help but want more.

“Atsumu...I trust you...you won’t hurt me...please...put it in...let me feel you inside me...please.” Shoyo’s voice boke when tears suddenly came rolling down the corners of his eyes, triggering Atsumu’s alpha instincts to please his omega which was carrying his child.

Feeling Atsumu’s body move, shifting into a slightly different position, Shoyo caught his breath when Atsumu pressed the head of his cock against his entrance while he offered his left arm as a pillow for Shoyo to rest on, pulling him closer.

His voice strained as if it took all of his concentration to speak while fighting his urge to claim what was already his, Atsumu panted.

“If it hurts, I will pull out immediately. And you are not allowed to tell me to go deeper, because I won’t... understood?”

Atsumu wasn’t debating and Shoyo wasn’t seeking a compromise. Nodding his head and tilting it only far enough to meet Atsumu’s lips without straining his back or feeling uncomfortable due to his pregnancy, Shoyo hummed against his lips feeling Atsumu enter him.

“Yes.”

Under circumstances unlike the current ones, Atsumu was certain his focus would be slipping, feeling Shoyo’s tight insides clench around his sex. His voice moaning alluringly while the sweetness of his fragrance tickled pleasant in his nose.

If Shoyo wasn’t already expecting his child, and Atsumu would have been in heat, he could have hardly controlled the urge to dive into him to knot his mate and release his seeds inside with the desire to impregnate him.

But Atsumu had his head on straight when he responded to the kiss, spellbound by the sweetness of Shoyo’s taste as his hips tipped back into Atsumu’s bulge.

“Ah, Shoyo, you're so beautiful.” Atsumu gasped, letting his gaze wander to his round stomach.

Pregnancy stood him so well, Atsumu thought to himself when his hand slid up Shoyo’s thigh to his bump, eliciting another tender moan from Shoyo.

“Tsumu feels good... So full...ngh...mhm.” 

Shoyo stifled another groan, reaching for a pillow to hug it tightly as Atsumu pushed with his hips gently forward until another inch was swallowed by Shoyo’s warmth.

Kissing his nape, licking over Shoyo’s pulse fluttering against his lips, he smiled softly.

“Does it feel good?”

“Yes,” Shoyo muttered into his pillow, his cheeks blushed in a soft peach coloured tone. “M-more.”

Atsumu snickered, nuzzling against Shoyo’s shoulder while his thumb began to caress his belly.

“Just a little...” He assured him, before he pulled back his hips fare enough to give Shoyo the little friction he wanted when with his next thrust Atsumu entered him a little further, hearing Shoyo cry out, bliss lacing his tone.

“Argh...A-Atsumu!”

He placed another kiss on Shoyo’s shoulder blade, about to move again but hesitating at the feeling of something stirring underneath his palm resting on Shoyo’s belly.

“Ah, I think someone woke up?” Atsumu whispered into Shoyo’s ear, when a second later, Shoyo flinched, his body tensing, eyes wide open.

“Our twins!?” He asked startled, heart hammering against his chest, but Atsumu immediately calmed him down, patting his stomach with a chuckle.

“No, the twins are fast asleep... I mean here...” He tapped Shoyo’s belly lightly. “Hiyori is moving, I can feel him.”

Sighing relieved, Shoyo let his body sink back into the bed. “Don’t scare me like this, I thought we woke up the twins...” He frowned, relaxing against Atsumu again as he moved his hand to join Atsumu’s.

“He became active just a moment ago.” Shoyo explained feeling Atsumu press his hand slightly onto the firmness of his stomach.

“Does it really not hurt?” He asked concerned, looking at Shoyo who was - thanks to the small misunderstanding - less hazy.

“It doesn’t...He’s only wiggling a little...not kicking me.”

“Then...do you want me to continue?” Atsumu knew the answer but if Shoyo would show even the slightest discomfort he would have stopped instantly.

“Mhm...please. He’ll be fine...but we won’t if you stopped now.” Shoyo teased, feeling Atsumu throb inside him.

Giving his belly another gentle pat, he moved his hand down to Shoyo’s legs. Fondling the insides of his thighs, his smile not once vanishing from his lips as Shoyo trembled to his touch, Atsumu hummed seductively.

“Mhm...we won’t indeed.”

Dragging his hand to Shoyo’s neglected sex, he wrapped his hand back around the base. Squeezing him, he began to rock his hips, letting his hands join his pace moments later.

Starting slow and sweet, gently pushing his hips, rocking Shoyo back and forth. Not just thriving for release, but relishing every little pleasure given while making love to him until Shoyo’s cries for pleasure coloured his tone again and he dared to go a little faster.

Not once breaking his promise from earlier, Atsumu controlled every one of his thrusts. Never pushing in too far, just enough to rub against Shoyo’s delicate spot before pulling back, setting a perfect rhythm.

All the while devouring Shoyo’s delicious sounds at the sensation of Shoyo’s walls twitching and clenching around him, sucking him in while welcoming every thrust.

The more Atsumu moved, the sweeter became Shoyo’s moans.

“Atsumu...there...urgh...feels so good!”

Long strokes, turning to short jerks and Atsumu’s hand began to work faster, meeting his loveable mate’s expectations.

“Like this?” He asked, just to make sure when Shoyo’s arched back, licking his lips, his hand rushing to squeeze Atsumu’s thigh.

“Mhm...ngh!...Yes!”

The heat of their bodies jamming underneath the bedsheets, hot and damped, keeping them wrapped in an alluring mixture of their scents.

So enticing and tantalising, neither of them was able last much longer given the pleasure pooling inside them. 

“Atsumu...Atsumu.” Shoyo repeated his name like a sweet melody until he lost his words completely and all he could do was clench into the sheets and Atsumu’ thigh as he came first, spilling into Atsumu’s hand.

Tensing against him, Atsumu caressed Shoyo’s hair, brushing back the sweaty wisps, that were clutched to his forehead as his head rested on Atsumu’s arm while holding on to Shoyo’s hips with the other.

“Shoyo, inside you feels amazing...b-but I am close...I ...I need to pull out....”

Thrusting his hips a few more times, letting Shoyo enjoy the fullness as he came, Atsumu devoured the feeling of Shoyo’s insides clenching around his base before he pulled out completely.

Shuddering behind him, Atsumu buried his face against Shoyo’s shoulder. Pushing back into the natural gap between his lover’s thighs, he let go of Shoyo’s cock.

Thrusting into the small gap, hips stuttering, he released hard, groaning into Shoyo’s ear. The traces of Atsumu’s orgasm soaking not only the sheets but the insides of Shoyo’s legs as well, eventually mixing together with Shoyo’s.

They had taken their time, but nonetheless they were exhausted and a steamy mess, collapsing on the bed, hardly able to keep their eyes open, they pressed their bodies together.

Their breaths far from calming, not wanting to move any time soon, they savoured the aftermath, not saying a word until Shoyo’s blissful moan, disrupted the silence.

“Mhm, this felt great.”

Atsumu nodded his head, agreeing without a second thought adding to Shoyo’s words. “...this was close.” Referring to him almost releasing inside Shoyo, when they both chuckled, snuggling even closer, not the least bit bothered by their sweaty bodies, or the fact that they both needed a shower, they just enjoyed the moment.

“Tsumu...love you.” Shoyo managed to say, turning to kiss Atsumu’s arm resting underneath his head, while already being on the brink of falling asleep. Returning Shoyo’s words, merely a tired whisper, tiredness washed over both of them as they eventually fell asleep just like that.

* * *

18th January 2025

40th week

About a week had passed since their little private time and nothing happened, as there was to be expected.

Today was Friday and Atsumu’s day off which they usually spend out shopping or strolling through the city with the twins, but because Shoyo was so close, they decided to spend the last couple of days at home.

Atsumu made sure to be prepared whenever Yori would decide to come. They had just finished their dinner when Shoyo found Atsumu in the twin’s room, preparing the hospital bag together with Yusa and Yua helping him.

As Atsumu was talking with the twins, Shoyo could see the excitement glistening in his eyes as he folded the small rompers to put them into the bag, carefully tucking them in, while the twins were chatting excitedly, hardly able to wait to meet their new family member. Ever since he dropped, not a day went by when they didn’t ask to see him.

Everyone was starting to get impatient. Maybe Shoyo even more than the other three.

Yusa and Yua were still small, but they were no longer babies and although they had years ahead of growing up, for Atsumu and Shoyo they still grew up too fast and it felt like only yesterday when he held them in his arms for the first time. It was like a miracle back then and now, but just a little longer and he would experience another such precious miracle.

Cupping his heavy belly, feeling its weight in the palms of his hands, he gave the door a small knock, immediately catching all their attention with the twins running to him.

“Papa! Is the baby coming?” They asked as one.

Smiling fondly, meeting Atsumu’s soft smile who looked ridiculously huge as he sat on Yusa’s bed, he gave his twins a gentle pat to their hair, feeling their small hands press curious against his belly.

“Not yet, I am sorry.” He could sense their disappointment and Atsumu’s shoulders easing when they gave his bump a kiss after placing another on Shoyo’s hand before rushing back to Atsumu’s side. Smiling dearly, Shoyo turned to Atsumu.

“I just wanted to tell you I will be heading to bed a little early and if you could watch the two...but I think that’s not necessary.“

Getting up, Atsumu took another glance at the twins before walking to Shoyo to kiss his forehead while caressing his stomach, whispering into his ear.

“Are you in pain?”

Atsumu couldn’t hide his concern, not after everything he has been through the last time. It was still a frightening memory stuck in his heart.

Nuzzling against Atsumu, Shoyo shook his head. “Mhm... Just tired. But nothing to be concerned about. Alright?”

Atsumu’s reply was silent, just another kiss to Shoyo’s hair before their eyes turned to their twins.

“Doing some last adjustments, I see.” Shoyo chuckled, watching the twins starting to put their favourite toys into the bag, not entirely aware of the actual purpose of a hospital bag, but still wanting to do their best too.

Joining Shoyo, Atsumu let out a faint sigh, looking back at Shoyo. “I will secretly put them back into their room once we finish, but I can’t help but let them do as they please. They are so cute. They already want to share everything with him.”

“They will spoil him.” Shoyo chuckled, reaching for Atsumu’s arms to give him a tender squeeze.

“Alright, I will head to our bedroom now and see if I can sleep. Wake me up if you need me, okay?”

Kissing Shoyo’s lips, Atsumu hummed against his lips.

“I will, but now it’s my turn to tell you not to worry...Just rest and take your time.”

Exchanging another kiss with Atsumu and taking a quick glance at the little ones, Shoyo turned to walk to their bedroom to take a nap while Atsumu watched him until he vanished into the room.

* * *

He couldn’t tell how much time had passed but when he got back his consciousness, he could feel that something wasn’t right. Forcing his eyes open, he threw the bed sheets away when his heart stopped.

The white fabric underneath and between his legs was stained in a deep crimson colour. Drenching the sheets into a sticky mess.

Shoyo felt like throwing up, turning over the edge of the bed to do so, his hand dropped to his stomach, wanting to vomit, when another cold shudder ran down his spine.

He wasn’t pregnant. His stomach was as flat and soft as if he never had been pregnant. There was nothing. No belly, no small bump, not the tiniest firmness. His heart was racing.

Had he lost it? Could that be it? Was he unconscious again and this time everything was too late and they couldn’t safe his baby? Atsumu’s baby? Would he leave him if he’d know that he, his body couldn’t protect their child? What would happen if his alpha left him?

Shoyo’s thoughts became dark. Twisted. Would Atsumu do that to him? Was he that kind of man? No he wasn’t. Atsumu was kind, protective, honest and serious and above all, he loved Shoyo more than anything. He would be able to forgive him. But Shoyo’s stomach wanted to turn again.

It wouldn’t have mattered if Atsumu would forgive him. No, it really didn’t, because Shoyo could never forgive himself. He was born as an omega. He had one purpose and that was to give the alpha he loved and who loved him a child. What reason would he have to stay by Atsumu’s side if he can’t do that for him.

Shoyo wanted to cry, to scream, but his voice wouldn’t come out. It was as if it was swallowed by a void as soon as he tried to open his lips.

Did he really lose their child? Then why was his stomach so flat?

And why was there so much blood? What happened to him?

Shoyo was trembling with fear and nothing made sense until he felt a sharp pain running through his lower body forcing him awake from that awful nightmare, drenched in sweat.

Gasping for air and catching his breath, he clutched his palms to his stomach, immediately relieved to feel his bump, yet he couldn’t relax.

Throwing back the bedsheets, he sat up - not an easy task this far into pregnancy - he checked the bedsheets.

White. They were white. It was just a nightmare. A terrible nightmare.

Shoyo let out another deep sigh, wanting to lay back to relax again and stomach this awful not needed dream when he felt a moment later another sharp pain, but this time more real than the one he had when he was still sleeping.

Flinching at the pain, he held on to the sheets, blinking his eyes, trying to stay calm and to sort his thoughts, he called Atsumu’s name while waiting for the pain to go away.

“Atsumu?”

It didn’t take long until Shoyo heard his footsteps come closer and the door open, as Atsumu dashed to his side, faster than his words could catch up to.

“What’s wrong? Are you in pain? Wait, Shoyo your body is drenched!?”

Turning his head indifferently, neither a yes nor a no, he held on to his baby bump while taking Atsumu’s arm with his other hand, slipping from the bed, he explained.

“The baby is coming.”

Eyes growing wide, Atsumu starred at Shoyo. “A- are...are you sure!?”

Nodding his head, Shoyo hummed, feeling Hiyori wiggle inside him.

“Yeah...I think he finally decided it was getting too cramped in here.” He managed to smile, forcing himself to not think about his nightmare and casting away any bad thoughts pooling inside him.

“Atsumu....you need to dress the twins...then call our parents and Osamu and Natsu, tell them we are heading to the hospital and they have to watch our twins. I will call Yuito-sensei and then we need to get there. Okay? Calmly and without panic. Okay? Everything is going to be fine.”

Nothing was fine. Shoyo wasn’t fine at all. His body was still trembling, and he could only hope Atsumu thought the shift in his scent was due to going into labour and not because he just had the most gruesome dream he could have had. Looking into Atsumu’s eyes, he tried to smile again when Atsumu nodded, his brows furrowing enough for Shoyo to stress even more, but no matter what, Hiyori was his top priority. It didn’t matter what he dreamed about, this was reality, and he would make sure that he’d give birth to their baby safely.

“Got it, I go get the twins and send everyone a message. That’s faster. But maybe I can get Samu on the phone. You just wait here and call the hospital...When Yua and Yusa are ready, we are heading to the hospital right away.” Atsumu suggested, strangely calm, although Shoyo could sense that he was just as worried and nervous now.

Nodding his head, Shoyo tightened his grip around Atsumu’s arm, pulling him closer to kiss him, while caressing his baby bump.

“I love you, Atsumu. So much.”

Atsumu was confused, something felt not right, but if he panicked now, it wouldn’t help anyone and the least Shoyo. Cupping Shoyo’s face, Atsumu kissed him again his lips trembling but smiling tenderly.

“I love you too.” He breathed, caressing Shoyo’s face with his fingertips. “Hiyori is finally coming, Shoyo.”

“Yes.” Shoyo managed to reply, needing Atsumu’s closeness now more than anything but knowing he had to let go, although it wouldn’t be for long, he softened his grip. “Tell Yua and Yusa they have to get ready. I...I will call the hospital.”

Atsumu gave Shoyo another nod before he left, leaving him back in the bedroom.

Inhaling and Exhaling, repeating it a few more times Shoyo held on to his belly, talking only to him.

“Hiyori, whatever happens, please be safe. I made a promise to your daddy that nothing will happen to us, so please...please help me keep this and stay safe. I will too and soon...very soon we can hold you in our arms...okay baby?”

Shoyo held his breath, waiting for a little motion inside him, just a small sign from Hiyori was all he needed to feel assured he’s fine when he felt it.

Hiyori was bumping him and Shoyo felt the tears run down his face as he smiled, holding on to his belly while reaching to the nightstand to take his phone and call the hospital.

* * *

Twenty minutes later it was around 11 pm and instead of sleeping in their beds, Yusa and Yua were all bundled up waiting in the hallway holding each other hands while watching Shoyo have another contraction. Groaning out to the pain, Yua and Yusa were holding back their tears unable to stand seeing him hurt.

“I...I take it back.” Yusa sniffled. “I don’t want a sibling when papa is in so much pain.”

“Me too! I don’t want papa to be in pain.” Yua added wiping away her tears only to have Shoyo shake his head at the end of his contraction.

“I ...I am not in pain...well I am but that’s normal...I was too when I got you two...” He leaned against the wall, reaching for the twins to make them walk to his side. Holding out his hand to grab theirs.

“I know you are worried, and I know you are scared, but this is fine. I was scared...I _am_ scared too. And so is your daddy, but I tell you what I promised your daddy. I will make sure that your sibling and I are going to be fine. Okay?”

Nodding their heads, Yusa squeezed his sister’s hand. “Daddy is scared too?”

Chuckling Shoyo gave them a tender smile when Atsumu came rushing into hallway.

“I think I got everything. The hospital bag, change of clothes, car key, phone and charger, wallet.” Atsumu ran through the list in his head when he saw the twins crying. Immediately squatting down to their level, he soothed them while looking worried at Shoyo.

“Hey, you two, why am I seeing tears? Hmm? What’s wrong?”

Not answering they just hurried into Atsumu’s arms, clinging on to him as he lifted them up with ease, carrying the other bags already as well, his gaze met Shoyo’s, smiling as he patted Yua’s and then Yusa’s back.

“They saw me having a contraction and got worried.”

Jerking them into a more comfortable position, letting most of their weight rest on to his hips, Atsumu gave them a kiss.

“You are worried about papa? I understand, but you know, we are heading to the hospital now and there papa will do his best so we can all meet Hiyori-chan very soon, that’s why until then we have to be strong and help papa. You think you can do that?”

Waiting for their response, Atsumu exchanged a quick glance with Shoyo when Yua nodded her head followed by Yusa.

“Daddy...are you scared?”

Looking to Shoyo once more Atsumu turned back to look in the expectant eyes of his children. “I am...” Atsumu sighed, nodding his head.“ ...but that’s not all. You know what else I am?”

The twins shook their heads when Atsumu replied.

“I am excited, so rather than being scared, I want to be strong for your papa...that’s why...” He let his sentence purposely unfinished when the twins sobbed, looking at each other.

“We...we have to be strong for papa too?” Yua and Yusa replied shy, drying each other’s tears while looking at their faces.

Smiling proud, Atsumu let them down to hand them the lightest and tiniest bag he had been carrying.

“Yes. You two are so amazing! Alright now. I will help papa now, can you two help me carry this?”

Giving their dad an enthusiastic nod, they rushed to the front door with the bag waiting for their parents, when Atsumu turned to Shoyo.

“You are amazing.” Shoyo complimented him, stumbling towards him, grateful to have him catch him as he felt another light cramp, glad that this one wasn’t as intense.

Brushing back his hair while adjusting the bag that had been hanging on his shoulder, Atsumu kissed Shoyo’s temple.

“Not as amazing as you, love.” Atsumu returned wholeheartedly. “I couldn’t get in touch with my parents or Natsu, but I wrote them. Osamu and your mother will come to the hospital later. ” Atsumu smiled, offering Shoyo his arm, asking the twins to open the door for them to go and head to the hospital.

tbc...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RESEARCH:
> 
> I know - from having asked my mother when I had questions and got to know myself as I grew older - about various things regarding pregnancy, but in order to provide sources and to second check to make sure that what I know & learned about is true, I did some more research on the internet myself. I was looking at various articles and blogs to be able to share a selection (which are easy to follow as well) so that in case you are curious or didn’t know about that yourself (yet) you can learn about it and to assure you that I did my best to provide you with a realistic based content. and not just some made up things that may not be possible in anyway.
> 
> [sex inducing labour](https://www.health.com/pregnancy/sex-to-induce-labor)


	13. bonus chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before you continue to read this chapter, I want to let you know that in case you want to know what Osamu was doing when he got that phone call in this chapter, you can read his story [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008668/chapters/71196456). Please know that even if you are not interested in his story, the content of Osamu's story will in no direct way be focused on in this story nor will it be mentioned enough for you you care. You can just continue reading this story and ignore his, I just wanted to let you know that he got his own spotlight now. hihihi <3 
> 
> okay, I hope you can enjoy reading this update and look forward to a special guest appearing here!

* * *

Hiyori

* * *

19th January 2025

During the car ride, Shoyo was fortunate enough to not let his thoughts drift off to his nightmare. But once they reached the hospital and the sterile smell hit his nose, he remembered it all and it filled his body with fear.

Clutching his hand on his belly, Shoyo’s legs gave out as another contraction pierced through him, Atsumu hardly able to catch him.

“Shoyo!?”

“Papa!”

The voices of his family muffled by the pain, he felt something warm trickle down the insides of his thighs. Grabbing Atsumu’s hand in panic, unable to look at it as all he could think of was the crimson colour of his dream, he turned to Atsumu. His terrified expression giving Shoyo’s heart almost the finale stroke to let go of all his hope that his dream wouldn’t turn into a reality.

“Atsumu...a- ... am I... bleeding?”

Shoyo’s lips trembled, looking at his husband’s paled face. His feet barely able to hold him if it wasn’t for Atsumu already supporting his weight.

He expected the worst as his eyes rushed to his twins who looked so lost and scared, it broke Shoyo’s already maltreated heart.

“Yua, Yusa...” Shoyo muttered.

They shouldn’t see this. He didn’t want them to see him like this. Unable to protect what he promised he would.

His heart ached as his body numbed when Atsumu’s voice broke through the darkness of his thoughts.

“Shoyo! Your water just broke. You aren’t bleeding.”

“My...water broke?”

Shoyo repeated the words, scared to look down to the floor when he forced himself to after all, giving himself the time he needed when he saw the transparent liquid soaking his pants and the floor and he realised that all the anxiety and all the fear was just a figment caused by one single dream that meant nothing and he almost wanted to laugh bitter.

“Yes, the nurse just left to get you the wheelchair to bring you to your room. Your face turned so pale, I thought you were about to faint.”

Atsumu’s explanation made Shoyo frown since he was certain that he looked frightened enough that something awful must have happened when he stopped himself.

The panic about his dream made Shoyo completely self-centred. Of course, Atsumu looked scared. The last time he saw Shoyo like that was before he was forced to leave his side and was kept waiting, thinking he might have lost him.

Tears growing in his eyes, Shoyo shook his head, squeezing Atsumu’s arm.

“I am sorry, Atsumu. I-“

But before Shoyo could have finished his sentence, the nurse had already returned with the wheelchair, to tell Shoyo politely but assertively to please sit down, so she could bring him to his room to prepare him for giving birth.

* * *

About forty minutes later, Shoyo was lying on the birthbed wearing the hospital gown he had been given to after a few different nurses ran some regular and necessary chuck-ups, before they attached him to the machines which were taking down notes on how he and his baby were doing as they waited for Yuito-sensei.

Shoyo tried to relax as good as he could but the breaks between his contractions decreased faster than at his last pregnancy and made that this hardly possible. Clenching to the sheets of the bed as another contraction passed, he met Atsumu’s worried gaze, sitting next to Yua and Yusa who stopped playing as they rushed to the bed. Following them immediately, Atsumu made sure they weren’t pulling on any cables or wires – although he knew they wouldn’t - as he put his hands on their shoulders.

“Papa, can we do something?” Yua asked holding on to Yusa with her left hand while she reached for Shoyo’s with her right.

“Can’t we do something?” Yusa seconded, being just as worried as his sister.

Smiling, Shoyo shook his head, tapping on his belly gently.

“You two.” Shoyo said fondly giving Yua’s hand a squeeze. “I am sorry, but I think right now no one can do anything yet. We have to wait some more.”

Confused, Yusa lifted his face to look at Atsumu, standing behind him before he turned back to Shoyo. “Does Hii-kun not want to meet us yet?”

Chuckling in perfect sync with Shoyo, Atsumu squatted down to his son’s and daughter’s level, caressing their tiny backs.

“You know...when you two were coming, I had to wait very very long until I was able to meet you once we made it to the hospital.” He explained as the twins exchanged a glance.

“How long is very long?” Yua asked curious, making Atsumu realise he might have made things worse since they were at the age where they wouldn’t stop asking questions.

Just about to think of a good enough answer to avoid their flood of questions, Atsumu felt his phone vibrating in the pocket of his pants when he excused himself to check on the display.

“It’s Samu, he just made it to the hospital.”

“Samu-nii!?” The twins asked excited before Shoyo could have gotten a change to reply, as Atsumu was nodding his head.

“How about we say hello to him, and then you can play with Samu while I stay with papa until Hiyori is there?”

Immediately taking the bait, since after their parents, Osamu and Natsu were currently their favourite playmates, the twins wiggled excited.

“Yes!” They squealed when they turned to Shoyo to ask for permission. “Is it okay if we go?”

Proud how well-mannered they were, Shoyo nodded his head. “Of course. Knowing you two are having fun already makes me feel a lot less pain.”

Eyes sparkling, Yua and Yusa smiled. “Then we will have lot’s of fun...” Yua began, “...so you are not in too much pain.” Yusa finished, before they turned to Atsumu, who looked at Shoyo.

“I take them to the hallway. Samu said he is only looking for the right door, I should be able to meet him when I wait there.” Atsumu whispered above their heads as he got up.

“Alright...I think I will be here. But just in case, I am the pregnant ginger hair coloured man with the same surname as you.” He joked, since it was obvious, he wouldn’t be moving anywhere any time soon, making Atsumu laugh as he lifted the twins up into his arms to let them give Shoyo a kiss as well after he gave him his, before he left the room to meet his brother on the hallway.

* * *

Five hours having passed since Shoyo felt his first contraction, his intervals eventually settled down to two minutes between one and another.

While Atsumu accepted the offer to let the twins sleep in a spare patient room under Osamu’s watch, he paid exclusively all his attention to his husband as Shoyo could feel the urge to push draw closer.

But Yuito, who came a little after Osamu took the twins and checked on him frequently since then, monitoring everything with the utmost meticulousness, still told him no as he groaned at the next contraction, clenching Atsumu’s hand as they began to last longer as well.

“Please tell me to push! ... Please!”

Shoyo wasn’t playing games. He was ready. He wanted this baby out.

Shaking her head, Yuito looked up from between Shoyo’s legs, having checked on his cervix.

“You can’t Shoyo-kun. You are not far enough. But... I have good news too.” She smiled at Atsumu and Shoyo. “Your vital signs and the ones from your baby are how they should be, that means everything is going really well, so I will check on you in another 15 to 30 minutes, but even then, I am afraid you won’t be able to push yet. I am sorry.”

Shoyo was relieved to hear that everything was going well, but the last part was not what Shoyo wanted to hear as he dropped his head back into the pillows looking at Atsumu, catching his breath.

“This must be a déjà vu. Tell me she is joking. Fifteen to thirty minutes?”

Atsumu wished she was, so did Shoyo, but they knew that she was right. False promises and little white lies wouldn’t make this any better.

“I am sorry, love.” Atsumu replied, his forehead in wrinkles.

Shoyo could see the regret in Atsumu’s face and although his entire body was aching, it took no effort for him to smile. Nuzzling against his chest, Atsumu leaned closer, wiping away Shoyo’s sweat with a soft towel.

The gesture and that Atsumu didn’t leave his side, not once, made all this - desperate everything - so much more bearable. Humming at his touch, Shoyo took advantage of the time he wasn’t in pain to rest and enjoy the comfort.

“It’s okay...I just...even if things go faster now...I guess you really do forget how painful it is to give birth. I can’t believe I’ve gone through that once.”

Shoyo laughed bitter but Atsumu couldn’t laugh at all watching Shoyo. He looked a lot better and more energetic than the last time, which was already a huge relieve, but he was still concerned.

“If there is anything, I could do to lessen your pain, I would do it.” Atsumu kissed his forehead but Shoyo wasn’t given a chance to reply when Yuito cleaned her throat, purposely loud, handing over the file she was just reading to a nurse that just came into the room.

“Well...there is actually something you could do. Or more like you already do.”

Atsumu looked as puzzled as Shoyo did when they met Yuito’s eyes.

“Ah, you see, last time the circumstances were too different that’s why I didn’t get to tell you, but Atsumu-kun is actually doing already what is said to help relieve the pain.”

Her answer only caused the wrinkles on their foreheads to go deeper as she continued.

“Kissing.” She said upfront. “Kissing helps to reduce the pain as well as your alpha’s... well, Atsumu’s pheromones, but I should tell you, “ she turned to Atsumu, “...it is likely to get bitten, although that is not intended, of course.” Yuito added with a sly smile before she turned to leave the room, tending to other patients as well.

Hardly able to response in any way to that piece of information given to them, Shoyo arched forward as another contraction hit his body and he unconsciously grabbed Atsumu by his shirt, glaring at him.

“Kiss...kiss me!” Shoyo snarled but Atsumu already got rid of the gap between them, meeting his lips while emitting his pheromones.

Shifting his body enough to cup Shoyo’s face, holding it in his palms as if it was something fragile, he held their kiss.

At first, simply pressing their lips together, then eventually opening up, sucking in each other’s breath, he felt Shoyo lowly starting to relax.

There was still pain – obviously - but the distraction of the sweetness of Atsumu’s kiss seemed to numb it as Shoyo touched Atsumu’s tongue.

Joining his mouth, rubbing on the tip of his palate, intertwining it with Shoyo’s, he let their kiss last for the duration of his contraction. Only letting go once Shoyo’s grip softened and he fell back into the bed, gasping for air.

“This really works.” He groaned surprised, meeting Atsumu’s gaze. “I swear, until this baby is born, your lips are mine...So, you better keep this up until I tell you to stop.”

His cheeks flushed, Atsumu could hardly step back on his words when he had promised he would do anything.

“Weren’t they yours to begin with?” He said far too seductive for the current occasion, yet meaning every single word of it.

Rolling his eyes, Shoyo pulled Atsumu into another kiss only to release him soon after. Confused, Atsumu blinked his eyes, covering his lips with the palm of his hand.

“Was that another contraction? It was so short.”

“No,” Shoyo shook his head. “This was just another kiss...” Wanting to smile when in the next moment his face distorted in pain and he reached for Atsumu shirt again. “THIS...is another contraction!” He cried but Atsumu’s lips were already back on his.

* * *

Thirty minutes was a lie.

Shoyo had to wait for another hour until Yuito told him that Hiyori was getting impatient and ready to come.

Shoyo wanted to snap back at her because Hiyori wasn’t the only one getting impatient here, but before he got a chance to, he was having another cramp as Yuito nodded her head, patting his knees.

“Good, Shoyo...that’s it. You are at beautiful 10 centimetres. At the next contraction you can start to push, alright?”

Shoyo panted, grabbing Atsumu’s hand when he felt the insides of his body clench and the pain spread through him as he curled forward.

“That’s it. Now push! Push, Shoyo.” Yuito bid him and with a deep groan Shoyo pushed before he relaxed against Atsumu’s chest, who stood next to him.

“Good, you are doing good Shoyo.”

A combination of smiling, laughing and actual crying, Shoyo could hardly let his breath calm as he continued to push at the following contractions for next couple of minutes until he was given a bit of a break as the contractions seemed to slow temporarily only to make him more aware how his entire body was aching.

Gritting his teeth, another cramp creeping through his lower body, Shoyo pushed again, turning to Atsumu, clenching his hand until his knuckles turned white.

“Atsumu...I...I love you...but I am sorry!” He cried, squeezing his hand bad enough for Atsumu’s fingertips to turn purple.

“I love you too, Shoyo...you are doing amazing.” He couldn’t help but feel his own tears run down from the corners of his eyes as he smiled at Shoyo. “I love you.”

Humming to the sound of Atsumu’s calm voice although he was far from being calm, Shoyo’s attention drifted back to Yuito’s words as he felt the next contraction.

“Shoyo. Push. I can already hold his head. Keep pushing!”

Shoyo pushed. Arching forward, pressing his feet into the foot bows, crying out ambiguous words that made no real sense, hoping the pressure would lessen with each push, but realising that it seemed to make no difference when he dropped his head back exhausted, struggling for air.

“I can’t...this...this doesn’t feel right...Please...Something is wrong.”

Atsumu’s face moved from Shoyo’s to Yuito’s when her voice turned stern after having whispered something to the nurse next to her as she explained herself quickly.

“Shoyo, you are right. I need you to listen. Don’t push now...okay?” He voice was calm as she turned back to the nurse who was already preparing something.

Shoyo’s face turned pale and so did Atsumu’s as he shook his head.

“No...not again...please-“ Atsumu was interrupted by Yuito’s words.

“Listen, your baby doesn’t have enough space to come out, which means his shoulder is currently stuck. At this point he won’t come out without help and it’ll affect your baby’s vital signs, I have to help him now by performing an episiotomy. You two remember what I told you about that?”

They remembered and as soon as Shoyo had already given his okay, Yuito didn’t hesitate to proceed to action as they waited for Shoyo’s next contraction when he arched his head back to only look at Atsumu.

Meeting Shoyo’s gaze, Atsumu smiled, patting Shoyo’s hand, wanting to distract him from what Yuito was doing.

“Shoyo look at me...You can scream at me and squeeze my hand as hard as you want...It’s alright...It’s alright. I don’t mind...just... stay by my side. Okay...stay with me. I beg you.”

Atsumu was crying.

Having tried his best to be strong for Shoyo up until now, he couldn’t shake of the remaining fear that something might go wrong again as he held on to Shoyo’s hand.

This may have been just a routine procedure, but it didn’t change the fact that Atsumu’s own legs were about to give out as he looked at Shoyo’s strained face, managing to smile. A smile just for him.

“Atsumu...I will...I promised to.”

Atsumu could feel his heart ache as he shut his eyes, pressing their intertwined hands to his head after seeing Shoyo’s face convulse to the pain.

Hardly feeling the cut as the pain from the contraction washed over it, Shoyo tensed his body, pressing his eyes shut when not much later he felt the pressure on his body fading. For a while, everything became quiet until he heard a powerful cute cry, echoing through the room.

Jerking up to the sound of it Atsumu caught his breath while Shoyo’s lips trembled, slowly releasing Atsumu’s hand when they looked at Yuito.

“Well done Shoyo ...Really well done.” Yuito praised him, “I think someone wants to you see you. Congratulations.”

She said, smiling brightly as she lifted up the small human in her arms, having cut the cord herself to avoid Atsumu from seeing Shoyo’s blood from the episiotomy.

“I let you hold him in a bit but first we need to measure and weigh him, but I knew you’d wanted to see him right away.”

Tears running down their eyes, Atsumu held his breath while Shoyo couldn’t wait to hold him as he watched him being carried carefully away for his small examination when truly a bit later their waiting had ended and Shoyo could reach out his arms to pull him to his chest.

“Hello, Hiyori.” He cooed when Hiyori opened his eyes lazily, revealing the same colour as Atsumu’s. “Miya Hiyori...our beautiful baby boy.” Shoyo smiled, unable to stop the tears running down his face, he caressed Hiyori’s tiny face, brushing over his brown coloured hair as he looked irresistibly gorgeous.

Feeling Atsumu wrap his arms around him, while cupping their baby’s head, he hid his face against Shoyo’s shoulder.

“Shoyo, ...thank you so much, love...thank you for keeping your promise.”

He cried, turning back to their new-born son.

“He looks so cute, like a mini version of Yua and Yusa together... He is so perfect.”

Laughing softly, barely minding the treatment of his cut, Shoyo tipped his head until he could kiss Atsumu’s temple, making him look his way.

“I promised you...and,” Shoyo chuckled, “You said that at the twins too, but of course, he is. He is their sibling and our child after all. How could he not be perfect?”

Finally seeing Atsumu smile wholeheartedly again, the tension on his shoulders noticeable lifted, he patted Hiyori’s head, leaning in to kiss him before he turned to Shoyo, having to make sure he’s fine as well.

“Shoyo...Are you really here? Are you really okay?”

Shoyo smiled jaded, holding their baby tight, he leaned back into the pillows of the bed and against Atsumu’s body.

“I am...I am really here...happy and ....exhausted,” He sighed, “...but fine. Especially now that I can look at this tiny creation of the two of us in my arms.”

Atsumu chuckled relieved, as he kissed him when Shoyo held Hiyori towards him, asking cutely.

“Do you want to hold him now?”

“Yes.” Atsumu breathed, carefully moving away from Shoyo to take their baby. Gently pulling him towards his chest, he beamed with the brightest smile.

Hiyori looking even tinier in Atsumu’s arms than he did in Shoyo’s.

“He looks so happy and he smells so good. Ahhh all our baby’s smell so good, Shoyo.” He murmured.

Smiling blissfully, Shoyo ignored the pain he felt from it. “I bet he enjoys to finally be in your arms as much as you enjoy holding him.”

Atsumu felt his chest burst of love, gazing at their son as he turned to Shoyo, unable to stop smiling.

Shoyo watched Atsumu gently sway him, showering him with sweet words of admiration while kissing his tiny hands and cheeks. A sight so beautiful it made worth all the pain as Shoyo felt extremely grateful for everything when Yuito’s voice drew in their attention.

“Shoyo, I would like you to try feeding Hiyori, if you are not too exhausted so that this time you can deliver the placenta naturally. This may hurt as if you were having contractions, and I will have to ask you to push again later too, but it’s is healthier for you and your body. And it will certainly not last as long as giving birth.”

Shoyo nodded when Atsumu returned next to his side after Shoyo undressed his upper body far enough before he took Hiyori and put him on his chest. Aligning the small bud to Hiyori’s mouth, he immediately began to drink, his small cheeks moving quickly.

Staring maybe a little too hard, Atsumu chuckled at Shoyo. “I guess he doesn’t mind being watched while eating.”

“No, doesn’t look like it, but he is drinking really well. I am glad.” Shoyo giggled, continuing to watch him while Atsumu kept caressing Hiyori’s head, unable to completely takes his hands away from him as he was just too cute.

* * *

Giving Shoyo some more time to rest from the afterbirth, Atsumu finally allowed the others, which were waiting almost eight hours without sleep, except for the twins, to come see the new baby.

Pulling on their grandma’s hand, the twins were so excited to meet their baby brother, they couldn’t believe how small he was as they gently touched and looked at him, wiggling in Shoyo’s arms. After having begged cute enough, they were also allowed to hold Hiyori, or at least that was what they thought as Atsumu did most of the carrying, to make sure he was fine while Shoyo talked to their parents and Natsu to let them know how things went.

They didn’t stay too long as they excused themselves a while later, saying that there were other’s waiting outside who wanted to see Hiyori too.

Thanking their parents and Natsu for offering to watch the twins, since Atsumu decided to stay with Shoyo in the hospital, they gave each of them a hug before seeing them off.

Enjoying the silence only for a short period of time until they heard another knock on the door, Atsumu rushed to open it when Osamu stood in the door frame.

“Sorry, I was getting coffee when I saw the other’s already left. Is it too late? Should I come later?”

He asked carefully but before Atsumu could have replied, Shoyo had already answered from around the corner of the room where Osamu could still not see him.

“No, Samu it’s fine. Hiyori wants to meet his uncle too, come in.”

Smiling fondly, Atsumu nodded his head.

“Got nothing else to add there.” He laughed briefly, “You ended up waiting the longest and you were a great help with the twins too...so please come in.” Brushing back his hair, he already walked back to Shoyo’s side when Osamu hesitated.

“Tsumu...Shoyo...actually, there are two more visitors wanting to see Hiyori.”

Stopping next to Shoyo at his bed, Atsumu frowned confused, speaking in sync with Shoyo. “Two?”

“Yeah, well...”

Osamu left his sentence unfished as he walked out on the hallway before returning with the other two when Shoyo’s and Atsumu’s jaw fell.

“Captain!?”

“Kita-san!?”

Laughing a little awkward, Shugo and Shinsuke bowed their heads when Shinsuke was the first to speak.

“I am sorry for surprising you, I arrived last night in the city and thought I would stop by at Samu’s shop but it was closed, only by change I ran into th-“ He corrected himself. “Him. Osamu said it would be fine for me to come along. I am sorry Shoyo-kun, I am sure you are exhausted.”

Shaking his head still amazed, he blinked his eyes, shifting Hiyori to his other side in his arms. “No! I mean yes, but I am glad you came! Thank you for visiting and for waiting.” Shoyo beamed softly and genuinely happy, making Kita think that he was glad that Atsumu found someone as warm and energetic as Shoyo.

“I am glad I waited.” He replied politely when he turned to Atsumu who was still only staring at his high school and current captain with wide eyes when Shinsuke cleaned his throat.

“Atsumu-kun, were are your manners? Did you forget that it is impolite to stare at people?”

Flinching at the way Shinsuke called him, bringing back the memories from his high school days too vividly, he looked at him, glaring at his brother who was having a blast on his own.

“Ah, well! I am … I am just surprised…sorry. I am happy to see you, although I don’t know how you ran into Shugo-san?”

Scratching the back of his head, Shugo looked a little troubled.

“I…I was giving Osamu a ride.” He explained. “The other day after I ate at his shop, I forgot something and when I went to get it, he told me Shoyo-kun was going into labour and well…here I am... I can go if you need to rest. I don’t want to be a bother.”

“No, you are not! Shugo-san and Kita-san too!... I am fine...Please stay.” Shoyo pointed out, feeling sore and exhausted but so full of serotine, he couldn’t rest now even if he wanted to.

Although Shoyo found that something about that explanation was a little suspicious, he didn’t mind them visiting, it actually made his heart beat faster, ready to brag about how cute his and Atsumu’s babies were when he told them to come closer to take a proper look at Hiyori.

Letting them take turns, Atsumu overprotective as he was, even allowed them to hold Hiyori once he made sure they had washed their hands properly, when he pulled Osamu closer while the other two were swooning with Shoyo over Hiyori’s cuteness, who had started to wiggle in their arms from all the attention given to him.

“Ne, Samu...I think, I deserve a better explanation about this later.”

Pressing his lips shut, Osamu acted innocent as he turned away, walking to the others. “I don’t know. Maybe....if I feel like it.” He teased.

Not at all satisfied with this faltering response, Atsumu clicked his tongue, glaring at his twin brother before he joined them as well.

Rescuing his baby son from the hands of the others getting jealous at them, claiming they held him longer than he did - although that wasn’t true - Shoyo could only laugh, when Atsumu carefully gave Hiyori back to Shoyo where he wiggled in his arms as Shoyo only enjoyed watching the three of them argue over the duration of how long they held him.

tbc...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally Kita got his time to shine! It was about time he made it into this story!
> 
> RESEARCH:
> 
> [facts about second time giving birth](https://www.mother.ly/life/5-surprising-facts-about-giving-birth-the-second-time-around)  
> [labour stages](https://www.webmd.com/baby/guide/pregnancy-stages-labor#2)  
> [kissing during labour](https://www.bmhvt.org/bodys-secret-response-touch-labor/)  
> [labour](https://www.whattoexpect.com/pregnancy/labor-and-delivery/childbirth-stages/pushing-and-delivery.aspx#:~:text=In%20all%2C%20delivery%20generally%20takes,as%20long%20as%20several%20hours)  
> [episiotomy](https://www.tk.de/techniker/gesundheit-und-medizin/schwangerschaft-und-geburt/der-dammschnitt-2009580) (German article)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, feel free to leave me kudos or a comment. Thank you so much <3


End file.
